


A Sacrifice To Save You

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Series: A Dragon´s Heart [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Celestial Dragons, Dragons, F/M, King Thorin, New Threat, Protective Thorin, Thorin Feels, battle between good and evil, clueless, protecting middle-earth, thorin doesn´t know anything about his queen, zarmyray´s past is revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: I took part in a 52-week writing challenge on tumblr and decided to post chapters here as the challenge goes on. We get one prompt/week and I ended up creating a new series regarding our lovely Zarmyray or Myra for short and Thorin. Their main story is "A Dragon´s Heart", this storyline is kind of sequel for their lives and it reveals more about Myra´s past as we go along with the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1
> 
> The answer was written in her eyes.

Erebor was thriving again, after four years of hard labor and because of their persistent king dwarves had finally rebuilt their home to its former glory. Everyone was excited about it, shops were created on the lower levels, living quarters on the middle levels and higher levels located the king´s guard and royal wing, where Thorin, his sister Dis, and his nephews were living. And of course, their newly crowned queen, Myra, the last living dragon in Middle-Earth who fell in love with the exiled dwarf prince and became his betrothed while on the road, traveling toward Erebor to reclaim it.

Thorin was struggling to convince his people, Myra wasn´t power-seeking, bloodthirsty fire breathing monster but a loving spouse with a gentle heart who would do everything in her power to keep their kingdom safe. Dain was the hardest to convince since Myra had in her darkest moments killed hundreds of his people and set Iron Hills on fire. Dain nearly managed to kill Myra setting Thorin into a rampage wanting to kill his cousin and sent his people into exile. But with the help of a wizard and Thorin´s most loyal men, they came up with a punishment that taught Dain a hard and valuable lesson and finally Myra was accepted to be their queen and Thorin´s wife.

Hurried footsteps echoed through the halls and corridors of the mountain early in the morning, as Myra made her way toward the king´s chambers. Her long, thick, cobalt blue hair swayed from side to side as she hastily walked around the corner and climbed the never-ending staircases. Royal blue gown she was wearing hugged her slim body, the corset had silvery crescent moons and stars made of pure crystals embedded into it, the hem was rustling around her feet, while sparkling light cloak touched the floor behind as her high heels hit the granite floor with confident steps. The gown was made by elves, honoring the union of a celestial dragon and king of Erebor.

After Balin had woken her up the ungodly hour with news that Guardians of Middle-Earth wanted an audience with her, Myra had quickly dressed up leaving Thorin to sleep in their shared bedchambers.

When she had reached meeting chamber, Myra discovered everyone was there…Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn, Saruman the White and Elrond. At that moment she had known, the reason they all were there wasn´t good. And because they wanted to see specifically her, not Thorin told Myra they needed a dragon, not a queen of Erebor on their side. As soon as the door behind her had closed, Myra´s content, peaceful world came crumbling down like a tower of cards.

Stopping in the front of the double doors of Thorin´s chamber, Myra took a calming breath, breathing in and out slowly trying to slow down her fast-beating heart closing her electric blue eyes. The dragon in her rattled the cage, ready to burst out and set on fire anything and everything from the rage it was feeling. Finally, she had the life she wanted, happy and peaceful, she was respected and loved. And then as if the Gods wanted to screw her over, they send this disaster in her path once again. But the hardest part was yet to come. She needed to explain this to Thorin and it wouldn´t be easy.

Almost timidly she opened the door, the joint hinge making a creaking sound earning a grimace from Myra as she tried to enter quietly into the chamber.

Closing the door Myra glanced around the living area taking note their chambers were still dark. Maybe Thorin was still asleep.

_“Amrâlimê…?”_ a husky, deep rumble came from the bedchamber.

So much for sneaking in.

Sighing Myra glanced at the fireplace in the living chamber, a pile of wood waiting for the servants to lit it up. Chuckling Myra rolled her eyes and taking a deep inhale sneered as the blue dragonfire in her gut ignited traveling through her chest making its way up her throat and blasted between her teeth aimed toward the fireplace, consuming the timber in its hot embrace.

Crackling under the pressure, the wood soon gave in and the fire illuminated the living area slowly releasing its warmth into the air. Humming feeling pleased Myra then turned her attention toward the bedchamber as the door opened and her gaze landed on Thorin who was standing there, basking in her watchful gaze.

Thorin was wearing only his black trousers, his raven black hair was messy, his braids unraveled and the expression on his face was drowsy. Myra couldn´t help but smirk as she gazed at her husband´s demeanor.

_“Sorry, love, didn´t mean to wake you,”_ her voice wasn´t more than a whisper but it was enough to ignite the flame of desire deep in Thorin. The way she always purred out the word “love” caught his attention earning the hair on his neck to rise up and pleasant shivers to travel up in his spine.

Thorin looked at her through his lashes his gaze darkening as he let his eyes roam on her body. To think this blue-haired loving person was actually a fire breathing, flying death above the clouds, it was hard to grasp when he watched how she stalked him, step by step nearing him a knowing smirk on her face. Like she knew what she was doing to him.

_“Care to tell me why you are up from the bed this early, fully clothed?”_ Thorin asked hoarsely while Myra closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck pecking his nose.

Sighing lowering her gaze as her hand glided from Thorin´s neck to his chest stopping above his heart. Pressing her palm firmly on the warm skin, Myra could feel Thorin´s steady heartbeat under her hand making her smile sadly. Then she lifted her gaze to his face and Thorin frowned. Tears were glistening in her eyes and he couldn´t understand why would she suddenly feel like crying.

_“What´s wrong?”_ Thorin cupped her cheek stroking gently her cheekbone with his thumbs as his eyes searched for hers.

_“I need to leave,”_ she managed to utter as first tears fell damping Thorin´s fingers.

_“Why?”_

Swallowing hard Myra let go of him, withdrawing from his hold. Thorin didn´t understand why would she need to leave, and more importantly, why she was crying while saying it. Thorin watched as she turned around walking up to the fireplace staring at the flames absentmindedly.

_“Guardians of this world came to see me a little while ago, that is why I was awake so early,”_ Myra started, her voice sounding oddly weak in Thorin´s ears. Carefully he approached her from behind sitting on the armchair on her left, leaning on his knees entwining his fingers keeping his gaze on her back.

_“Guardians?”_ he whispered.

_“Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Saruman, and Gandalf,”_ Myra listed quietly crossing her arms as a sudden shiver went through her.

_“What did they want?”_ Thorin frowned his voice becoming thick with worry.

_“There have been reports of nine Nazgûls or ringwraiths, whatever you wanna call them, attacking villages far in the west, killing people and possibly traveling toward Gondor and Erebor,” _Myra spoke solemnly earning Thorin to go dead silent as he straightened his back.

_“They are riding on huge fellbeasts,”_ she continued as she slowly turned around facing Thorin whose expression was like a stone, hard and unreadable.

_“And they want you to go and do something about it?”_ Thorin nearly growled his steely stare burning through her.

_“Are you gonna go? Do I have anything to say to this?”_ he spoke trying to rein his surfacing anger, his glare fixed upon her face.

Myra didn´t have to say anything. **The answer was written in her eyes.**

_“For Mahal´s sake!!!”_ Thorin shouted shooting up from his seat.

Thorin´s sudden burst of anger made her flinch but she stood her ground, waiting for her husband to calm down enough for her to explain why she had to go.

_“Thorin…,”_ Myra spoke gently trying internally to calm the dragon in her from responding to Thorin´s outburst.

_“I have to go…..can´t you understand? I am the only creature powerful and big enough in whole Middle-Earth who can challenge them and kill them,”_

Thorin glared at her his mind fuming, of course, the rational side of him understood the reason very well, Myra was the only living dragon left in Middle-Earth who had the strength and might to face these creatures and protect the people, their kingdom, the world.

But the emotional side of him screamed inside his head like a dying flame for help. Why her? Why it had to be her of all people? She and he had finally won the obstacles in their path and had his kin´s trust and loyalty for his queen, his wife. They had a wonderful life here in Erebor, peaceful life and now it seemed fate decided to tear them apart again.

Tears burned behind his eyes as his chest was heaving up and down, while Thorin tried to calm himself. Myra watched him turn his head away from her and that little movement hurt her more than any black arrow in her chest.

_“Go if you must…..since I can´t stop you,”_ Thorin finally spoke but the tone of his voice lacked any emotion, it was cold, piercing her heart like an icy sword.

Myra´s eyes went wide when Thorin turned fully his back on her and walked back into the bedchamber slamming the door behind him.

Clenching her jaw Myra´s eyes were blazing as the nature of the dragon started to resurface. Thorin might feel lost and hurt at the moment because she had no choice in the matter but being that selfish. Myra decided to have a word with her dear husband but first, she needed to blow up some steam and what would be better than face the enemy head-on.

Walking angrily out the chambers, her eyes were shining with malice, the footsteps echoing ominously through the mountain as the dragon queen made her way out her domain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2
> 
> The sea of emotion swelled, drowning him in the chaos of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "itkit!" = shut up!

Myra stepped out the front gates her chin held high her electric blue eyes shining brightly as she summoned her to start the transformation into true form, grand cobalt blue dragon. Closing her eyes, Myra let her blood start to boil in her veins, muscles stretching, while her joint popped out of place earning a low growl from her as the bones and muscles in her body searched for their new place, coiling around her forcing her body to shape into a new form. A pale blue light covered her surroundings as Myra grew bigger and bigger, her arms expanding shifting their form, turning into huge, sail-like leather wings, tail bone growing coming longer, more muscular and skin turning into diamond-hard cobalt blue scales. Myra´s blue hair altered into a ridge of spikes in her back. Her body grew in enormous proportions until she was stunning 800ft in length and her wingspan alone 830ft. Her skull broke apart extending her face forming a snout with a mouthful of long, knife-like serrated teeth that could slice her prey´s flesh right off of its bones.

A deep, thunderous growl made its way up to her throat as Myra extended her neck shaking herself after her transformation was complete before lifting her head high in the air letting out a loud roar that shook the mountain traveling through the plains, eventually fading in the night. Tensing her legs Myra leaped into the air hitting her strong wings to get more altitude and gradually blended in the black sky disappearing into the night.

Thorin was sitting in his bedchamber, hearing the roar from his beloved, muffled by the stone walls, he clenched his jaw letting out a ragged breath. He felt like he was torn in two different directions, one was rational knowing why Myra had to leave but the other was raged, feeling of betrayal looming above him. Shaking his head, Thorin suddenly jumped off from his bed dashing out from his chambers running like a warg was on his heels.

Taking two steps of stairs in one leap Thorin hurried in the Gallery of Kings hoping to catch Myra before she would leave. He regretted the way he sent her away, he needed to let her know he still loved her although he let the anger get the better of him. Breathing heavily Thorin reached the gates just in time to see Myra leaping into the air and vanishing into the night.

_“MYRA!!!!”_ Thorin shouted as strongly as he could muster his voice echoing through the Gallery but she was too far to hear him. Halting just outside Erebor Thorin tried to catch his breath while closing his eyes cursing internally. Heaving a deep sigh Thorin opened his eyes gazing into the darkness, but she was gone. Rubbing his face Thorin turned back knowing he would face a very angry dragon when she would come back.

Living with a female dragon had its challenges for sure and the tantrums she would have was the kind Thorin wasn´t so keen to take on but this was his fault. Walking back to his chambers Thorin knew he wouldn´t get any sleep and although it was still dark, the sun would in a few hours start to rise and the mountain starting to wake up. He might as well change his clothes, find Balin and get to work.

Sitting in the meeting room full of nobles bickering and arguing wasn´t what Thorin wanted to do but since he was the king he had no choice. Leaning back in his seat Thorin propped his elbow on the armrest, resting his chin on his palm absentmindedly looking ahead not really paying attention what was going on around him.

Occasionally Thorin could hear Balin´s voice trying to settle the fighting and find common ground on the whatever matter was making this farce getting worse. Even Dwalin´s voice boomed across the room one time when things were getting out of hand but Thorin couldn’t care less.

All he could think about was the situation that happened with Myra hours ago, as he repeated it over and over again in his mind. Every time he remembered how he reacted when she told she was the only one strong enough to take on nazgûls and kill them. Thorin winced at the memory of his reaction. Thorin had never seen a fell beast but knew how big and fearsome opposite they were. Mere humans couldn´t possibly fight them. More he thought about it, more ashamed he became of his own behavior. How he could be so stupid? Thorin had wanted to shield Myra away from the world, keep her to himself and ignore the distress of the rest of the world. **The sea of emotion swelled, drowning him in the chaos of his thoughts.**

The guilt wore him down making him hide his face to his hand while taking a calm breath when sudden crash snapped Thorin back to reality. He jerked his head up just in time to see four nobles getting into a physical fight that caused the chairs to fall down behind them and the shouting increasing so loud even Dwalin´s and Balin´s voices were drowned. Thorin watched the scene unraveling in front of him for a moment letting his own temper rise and then he stood up using his most deep, the commanding tone of voice as he bellowed his command into the air his blue eyes gleaming.

_“ITKIT!!!!!”_

Everything fell in utter silence as the nobles stared at their king with wide eyes mouth gaping. It had been a while when they had seen their king in such a state. 

_“Is this matter so difficult to solve you need to start fighting in front of your king?”_ Thorin snarled glaring at the dwarves who mumbled their apologies slowly sitting down keeping their gaze downward.

_“Mahal help me for choosing you to be in this council,”_ Thorin rolled his eyes placing his knuckles on the table leaning in.

_“This is what´s going to happen, you will be sitting down with Balin and come up with a solution on how to expand the mines safely without risking any more lives. I don´t care how long it is going to take, you will present me reasonable plans on how to do that. Dwalin here will watch things won´t escalate into another fight. Am I making myself clear?”_ Thorin spoke lowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the faces of the nobles waiting for a response.

Everyone nodded wetting their lips not daring to challenge the king any further, as they could see Thorin wasn´t in a good mood.

_“Excellent, now if you´ll excuse me I have another meeting in an hour,”_ Thorin huffed straightening himself making his way toward the door when a timid knock made him frown.

Opening the door Thorin came face to face with Ori who bowed immediately when he saw Thorin standing in front of him.

_“I´m sorry to disturb your meeting, your majesty but…”_

_“What is it, Ori?”_ Thorin spoke softly gazing at the dwarf.

_“Dain is here,”_

A groan escaped from Thorin. His cousin was the last thing he needed right now but he didn´t have a choice if Dain was already in Erebor.

_“Where is he?”_ Thorin muttered

_“In the royal chambers,”_

Huffing Thorin walked passed Ori not giving his council a second thought making his way toward his chambers cursing Dain´s timing. For a moment Thorin wondered if Dain had a sixth sense for trouble because he seemed to appear to annoy him when Thorin had issues that needed to be dealt with quick enough.

And now that Myra wasn´t here to welcome Thorin´s cousin, Dain no doubt wanted to know where the dragon queen had gone to.

_“I really didn´t need this right now,”_ Thorin grumbled to himself while climbing the stairs up glancing around. The mountain was bathing in the morning light as the torches were lit up but it felt cold without his queen by his side.

_“Please come back soon, love, unharmed,”_

The solemn expression on his face, Thorin halted in front of the heavy oaken double doors placing his hand on the door nub. Opening the door Thorin stepped in and saw Dain sitting on the living quarter a goblet in his hand.

_“Cousin!! What took you so long?”_ Dain greeted Thorin with a wide smile when he saw Thorin entering.

_“Mahal, give me strength…”_ Thorin mumbled closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3
> 
> “Love could be beautiful or monstrous. But, she hadn’t yet figured out which this would be.”

Myra flew high above the clouds enjoying the wind beneath her wings, cool air surrounding her entire body making her purr as she closed her eyes. Turning upside down for a second before turning back Myra was as graceful up in the air as horses on land or fishes in the water. Air was her element. Gliding through the clouds she started to descend glancing the city below her. Rivendell. Myra was wondering why the guardians wanted to see her here, of all places but didn´t have time to think about it too much as a first arrow swooshed past her head.

Glancing at the arrow that flew in the distance missing her, Myra then turned her head and narrowed her eyes searching for the arrogant elf who dared to shoot an arrow toward her. Letting out a roar Myra pulled her wings against her sides and dove down causing every guard on the wall to yell in fright and turning on their heels to scatter when Elrond appeared around the large pillar and stepped forward coming to stand in front of the wall calmly gazing at the approaching dragon his hands crossed behind his back.

Myra halted her dive staying a few feet above Elrond letting her wings slowly move the air to keep herself airborne, as she gazed back at the dark-haired elven lord.

_“I´m glad you were able to come, Zarmyray,”_ Elrond greeted her nodding his head smiling gently.

A sly smile formed in Myra´s face as she carefully came down placing her feet on the wall making sure not all of her weight was on it and then concentrated on changing her form. A pale blue glow surrounded Myra and Elrond for a moment before in front of him stood a small, bright blue-haired woman in elegant white lace applique straight evening dress with gray chiffon long cloak.

_“Of course, Lord Elrond, we made a deal all those years ago, I´m still bound to it,”_ Myra smirked walking down the hallway with Elrond her heels clopping against the stone floor.

_“Did Thorin had a saying in this?”_ the elven lord asked little amused as he remembered how hotheaded the dwarven king could be if something didn´t go as he had hoped.

Myra clenched her jaw holding her chin a little higher biting down her tongue and suppressing the rising growl in her throat.

_“No, not really,”_ was all she said taking the hem of her gown lifting it up as they started to climb the stairs up toward the council.

Elrond could sense the change in her mood making him glance down at the woman beside him curiously.

“I hope this doesn´t affect in your relationship with Thorin, he clearly loves you more than life itself,” he spoke gently earning amused glance from Myra.

_“I suppose so….”_ Myra murmured frowning lightly. In all her years as a dragon, she had learned **love could be beautiful or monstrous. But, she hadn’t yet figured out which this would be **with Thorin. The dwarf was a passionate and gentle lover but also fierce and protective, little dominant even which thrilled Myra when being in bed with him as the dragon in her wanted to challenge Thorin´s authority earning quite the wrestle between the furs.

A dragon wasn´t the kind of creature who submitted to another race, they were wild, untamed like a wildfire, never to be shackled in someone´s will. For a long time, Myra didn´t even believe in love, and for a moment Thorin seemed to prove her that when he fell into the dragon sickness casting her away, breaking her heart turning Myra into the monster everyone ultimately knew dragons really were.

But now that she thought about it, it was love that saved them both, strengthening the bond between two very different beings but still, it was a struggle. Merely to convince others that dragons can be loving, gentle creatures was such a pain in the neck Myra often wanted to burn half of Thorin´s council to ashes and be done with it. But that would only prove their point so, she was forced to tolerate it for his sake. Thorin fought against his council, his cousin to make sure they would approve her as their ruler, as their equal, as his wife and queen.

A sigh escaped from her as Myra suddenly realized what Thorin had sacrificed when he recognized her as his one and started courting her spite what everyone else thought about it. In their relationship, they both had to sacrifice something to save the other.

_“Zarmyray…glad you could join us,”_

Saruman´s deep voice disrupted Myra´s thoughts when they entered the council room and she lifted her gaze seeing Gandalf, Saruman, Galadriel, and Celeborn sitting at the table eyes fixed upon the doorway.

_“Council,”_ Myra gave them a light respectful bow before Galadriel waved her hand smiling at her giving her permission to enter and sit among them.

Approaching the table Myra noted that Saruman´s expression was somewhat annoyed for some reason but she didn´t pay much attention to it. In her opinion, he always looked annoyed.

Sitting next to Gandalf Myra looked around waiting for Elrond to sit too before opening her mouth.

_“Do we know why the nazgûls have awakened? I thought no one was powerful enough to break the seal in those tombs,” _Myra asked glancing at everyone who was now deadly serious.

_“We are not sure yet,”_ Gandalf hummed resting his arm on the table.

Myra narrowed her eyes when she remembered her counter with the goblin, who claimed his master Swas back in Middle-Earth and now the nazgûls were woken and searching for something, it meant the little foul creature had spoken the truth.

_“I might…..I came across an orc army not so long ago and one of them said something I didn’t pay much attention then because it was a just ludicrous claim but now……”_ Myra spoke her tone of voice grave, eyes turned almost black as she thought about the enemy who had somehow found its way back.

_“What did they claim?”_ Celeborn asked merely tilting his head slightly as he gazed at her worried when he saw the change in her demeanor.

_“Sauron is back….and let´s face it, he is the only one who can summon the Nine, as they only answer to him,”_ Myra muttered locking eyes with the elf whose eyes went wide. Galadriel turned to look at Myra closely reading her mind as the dragon let her. There was heavy silence hanging in the air when Galadriel finally withdrew from Myra´s mind.

_“Yes, it seems it is true,”_

Saruman and Elrond were quiet as the seriousness of the situation sunk in, they had merely called Myra to fight off the fellbeasts but now, the entire world´s fate hangs in the balance.

_“Is the Ring still lost?”_ Myra broke the silence looking at them and as they nodded she pursed her lips.

_“Then we have to find it first, and destroy it before Sauron can get his hands on it,”_

_“You make it sound so easy,”_ Saruman huffed.

Myra narrowed her eyes setting her gaze on the white wizard.

_“Protecting this world is never easy, I didn´t say it was, but that is our only chance to win the battle before it can even begin,”_ Myra pointed out and no one dared to argue as she was ultimately right.

_“Does the lure say anything where the ring might be?”_ Myra asked turning to Celeborn and Galadriel.

_“It was found by Gollum, chances are he still has it”_ Galadriel smiled making Myra nod.

_“I´ll start there,”_

_“We try to find out more about the enemy and its plans,”_ Elrond spoke standing up as did Gandalf.

As everyone agreed on what they should do, the council ended and they made their separate ways. Myra walked slowly through the corridors wondering if she should fly back to Erebor and tell Thorin what was going on and why she needed to leave a longer period of time.

But she also knew that the conversation wasn´t going to be easy, far from it, but if Sauron was back, Thorin was titled to know about it so he could defend and protect his kingdom while Myra tried to protect the entire world. Fate wasn´t on their side, as another battle was ripping them apart, possibly for good this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 
> 
> Gone was the timid child they once knew, and in their shoes stood a determined woman.

Thorin was walking deep in thought through the endless corridors and staircases toward the throne room early in the morning. Myra had left last night and Thorin felt bang of guilt squeezing his heart the way they had parted. Sighing heavily he stepped around the corner almost bumping into Dwalin and Balin.

_“Oh apologies your majesty,”_ Balin smiled bowing his head lightly while Dwalin stepped aside nodding his head to Thorin.

_“No need, Balin, I wasn´t paying attention,”_ Thorin murmured gazing softly to his oldest adviser and friend.

_“Myra?”_ Dwalin asked quietly earning a nod from Thorin.

_“I just can´t shake the guilt how we parted last night, I fear I might have driven her away from me again,”_ Thorin spoke lowering his gaze while walking through the doorway in the throne room Balin and Dwalin close behind.

_“Stop that!”_ Balin huffed nearly smacking Thorin on his shoulder. Thorin glanced over his shoulder seeing Balin´s stern grandfatherly expression making Thorin smile sheepishly turning his gaze back forward.

_“I can´t help thinking about how much she will tolerate from me before she announces she had had enough,”_ Thorin muttered more to himself than to his friends but earned rolling eyes from both of them.

_“She is a dragon, they can tolerate a lot and let´s face it, her temper isn´t any better than yours when getting angry. You two have the manners of an orc and mouths of a goblin when it comes to fighting,” _Dwalin gruffly said making Thorin spin around so rapidly his hair was whipped from side to side as his blazing glare found its target.

_“What?”_ Dwalin raised his brow when he looked at Thorin who looked like he was about to chop off his head.

_“You need to mind your manners when addressing your king,”_ Thorin growled his finger pointing at the warrior´s face but Dwalin merely chuckled.

_“I´m not addressing my king, I´m addressing my friend….”_ Dwalin´s voice went low as he gazed knowingly at Thorin whose expression wavered mildly before he burst into laughter with both Fundin brothers.

Ori was busy in the royal library organizing the ancient texts into some sort of order. It was a very huge task for a one-person but he was adamant he wanted to do it himself so Balin, Dori, and Nori let him do his thing. Stocking scrolls, parchments, and books into piles so he could figure out how to start sorting them when his eye caught an interesting book. It was old, very old, thick and large leather-covered dark-colored with golden runes on it. Under the runes was embroidered blue dragon with seven stars around it.

Gasping Ori picked up the book and went sit by the fireplace opening it carefully. A layer of dust peeled off of the cover when Ori turned it with a rustling sound. Reading who had written it, Ori´s eyes went wide with the realization – Durin The Deathless. Starting to read the first lines from the pages Ori bit his lower lip in excitement.

_”It was as big as a mountain, scales shining against the moonlight bright like the purest sapphires. It has ancient wisdom glistening in its eyes. Guarding our home, our kin against the vile creatures that want to conquer our home in Moria. Seven stars embedded in its lightning blue eyes is clearly a sign it has come to us as a friend.”_

Frowning he stopped for a moment. Was Durin I talking about Myra? Ori glanced around before continued his reading.

_“Wizard called Gandalf came to us telling about our guardian that had taken its resting place near the Kheled-zâram. It’s was a dragon, ancient, and wise, direct descendent unknown celestial dragon and Glaurung, whose only daughter, our guardian´s mother called Mirynzini – Heavenly Spirit of the Wind paired with legendary Ancalagon The Black.”_

Ori stared at the name of the male dragon´s name for a long time….Ancalagon…even dwarves knew about that enormous beast. Swallowing thickly he took a calming breath and continued reading while biting his nails.

_“Named after its mother, this dragon, Zarmyray – The Mysterious One, cobalt blue female dragon came the guardian of Durin´s line after making an agreement with the wizard and our creator Aulë to watch over us.”_

Slumping back Ori stared bewildered expression on his face as he tried to comprehend what he just read.Myra had watched over their kin, Thorin´s bloodline over hundred of years. But then she had disappeared, apparently, something had happened that required her full attention. Turning his head Ori´s eyes found a scroll that had a broken seal but it looked like the head of a dragon and without thinking he snatched it opening it and found ancient scribbles on it, he didn´t know how to read. Frowning he was just about to stand up when he heard someone clearing their throat and spinning around Ori saw Balin standing little further away from him.

_“Balin!”_ he quipped sheepish smile creeping on his startled looking face.

_“Sorry laddie wasn´t mean to scare you_,” Balin chuckled walking nearer when he noticed the scroll and the book on Ori´s lap.

_“Did you find something interesting?”_ Balin asked halting next to the younger dwarf crouching down knowing when Ori found something fascinating, nothing could keep him from dwelling into it.

_“Yes! It´s some ancient text but I can´t read it. And this book contains writing from Durin the Deathless regarding Myra,”_ Ori´s eyes sparkled excitement making Balin´s curiosity perk up.

_“Our Myra?”_ he asked cautiously furrowing his brows as his gaze shifted from the scroll to the book and then Ori´s eyes that shone like a thousand suns.

_“Our Myra! Can you believe it?”_ he almost squealed opening the scroll more handing it to Balin. Taking it, Balin examined it for a moment before humming quietly.

_“No wonder you can´t understand this, it looks like a celestial language only immortals can read,”_ Balin muttered making Ori purse his lips and pout before he remembered Tauriel.

_“Like elves?”_ he asked quietly and Balin glanced up from the text a smile forming on his face when he realized where Ori was going with this.

_“Possibly, it won´t hurt to ask,”_ Balin smiled handing the scroll back to Ori who dashed out the library like a pack of wargs were on his heels leaving amused Balin behind.

Ori ran through the corridors up to higher levels where Kili´s chambers were located knowing Tauriel was visiting the young prince. Halting abruptly in front of the heavy double doors, he banged his fist against the wooden surface causing the sound travel across the halls.

_“I´m coming! Mahal, are you trying to break the damn door??”_

Ori heard Kili´s annoyed voice from the other side of the door and soon enough irritated looking dark haired dwarf prince appeared in Oir´s vision. Kili´s irritation quickly turned confusion when he saw beaming Ori standing in front of him.

_“Ori?”_ Kili breathed out blinking taking a glance around to see was there any others following him, but the young dwarf was alone.

_“I hope you have a reason for this,”_ Kili said shifting his eyes back to Ori looking him up and down.

_“I have, is Tauriel here, I need to ask her something,”_ Ori barely could hold his excitement back causing Kili to raise his brows at him.

_“Yes, she is,”_ Kili replied and not waiting for an invitation, Ori pushed past Kili rushing inside.

_“Ori!!”_ Kili shouted closing the door following him in the living area where Tauriel was sitting and going through some reading of her own. Looking up from her parchment when she heard the commotion she smiled when she saw Ori nearly running toward her.

_“Ori, what got you in your pants?”_ she laughed but went silent when the dwarf handed her the scroll.

_“Can you read this?”_ Ori asked as Kili stepped next to him, glancing over the scroll curiously.

Tauriel took it opening it letting her gaze wander over the text that in first glance didn´t look more than foreign gibberish but when she concentrated on it she began to make out some words.

_“Where did you find this?”_ she asked astonished glancing up making Ori nearly take a step back.

_“In our royal library. Why?”_ he asked tilting his head. Tauriel merely hummed shifting her gaze back to the scroll reading it further.

_“It´s written in Valarin…I can understand a few words but only the Ainur can speak and understand it fluently,”_ Tauriel muttered earning a frown from both Ori and Kili.

_“You should ask Gandalf if he can read this for you,”_ Tauriel said giving Ori apologetic smile giving the scroll back.

_“Was there any words you could understand?”_ Ori asked taking the scroll looking pleadingly at the she-elf.

_“Some….blue dragon, an infant, scared, alone, death,”_ Tauriel listed earning Ori´s face lit up. Clearly, the text on the scroll told the tale of Myra´s early years when she was just a baby dragon. But why would she be alone and scared, what death had to do with her past so early on? Ori thank Tauriel and absent-mindedly made his way toward the throne room, Thorin should know in his library was records of his One when she was juvenile.

Thorin stared at the scroll Ori had given to him after finding him at the throne room discussing security issues with Dwalin. Listening to Ori´s story about the book and what Tauriel had told him, Thorin´s expression changed multiple times from surprised to confused and annoyed. Thorin wasn´t sure what to think about the fact that Myra had watched over his bloodline so long before she vanished for centuries only to come back when Thorin needed aid.

But most of all, in his mind the Myra he knew now and the little information he had now when she was an infant was clashing hard in his mind. She didn´t seem to be confident when she was a young little dragon, to think she was this puny timid blue dragon who couldn’t even breath fire was amusing thought for Thorin but then his mind went back to that time when Myra had attacked Smaug and killed him when she had attacked Dain and had come after him. She was a terrifying foe, snarky and confident, enormous cobalt blue dragon who didn´t fear anything.

Thorin wanted, no, he needed to know what the scroll said about his beloved but one thing was already certain….**Gone was the timid child they once knew, and in their shoes stood a determined woman.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #5
> 
> A seed of doubt was planted. Would it grow or would it be weeded out?

Gandalf halted his horse in front of the gates of Erebor. Glancing up he saw no one was on vigil making him wonder where were all the guards when the gate started to open. Coming down from his horse, Gandalf took the reign and walked slowly toward the half-opened gate, and then Balin stepped out earning a wide smile from the wizard.

_”Gandalf, I´m glad you were able to come so quickly, I was worried Roark wouldn´t find you,”_ Balin said brightly beckoning his friend to come inside.

_“Well, the message concluded I didn´t have much of a choice,”_ Gandalf chuckled glancing down at the sheepishly smiling dwarf who motioned a couple of the servants to take the horse and tend to it.

_“I apologize that, you know how Thorin gets when he wants answers to his questions,” _

_“Yes, unfortunately, I do. What ails him?”_ Gandalf hummed as they approached the first of many staircases that led to the royal library.

_“Myra, or more specifically her past,”_ Balin gave the wizard a vague answer earning Gandalf to raise his brows and glance down.

_“You´re not telling me everything, how Thorin found out about Myra´s past?”_

_“Ori found records of her in our library but most of them have written in Valarin so we can´t read them, Tauriel said something only Ainur can read them,”_ Balin explained.

Gandalf halted in the middle of his step rather shocked. He would never guess that records of Zarmyray would be found here, in Erebor. He thought they were forever lost. Her history was written down by the five wizards of Middle-Earth but it wasn´t quite correct that only Ainur could read Valarin, maiar obviously could as they were the ones who had written it.

_“What do you mean by most of them?”_ Gandalf finally asked regaining his thoughts and followed Balin deeper in the mountain.

_“Ori found a book that was written by our ancestor, Durin the Deathless,”_

_“My, my,”_ Gandalf muttered but didn´t say anything more to that.

They walked up and down avoiding the busy dwarves that were puzzling around like in a beehive until they reached the royal wing where the library was located. Gandalf was impressed that Thorin had managed to rebuilt Erebor back to its glory and it was once again occupied by his kin. Mountain was echoing as the dwarves chatted merrily, argued and worked in the mines, making the mountain very lively.

Balin peeked through the slightly opened door and saw Thorin and Ori going through the endless piles of scrolls and books. The deep frown was set on Thorin´s tired face but he refused to go and have some rest. Too many questions were invading his mind making him unable to relax.

Knocking before entering Balin stepped inside watching as Thorin turned to look over his shoulder who was coming and relieved sigh escaped from him when he saw Balin and Gandalf walking in.

_“Gandalf, glad you could make it,”_ Thorin roughly spoke, giving the wizard a curt nod earning a hum from him.

_“Of course, when the king under the mountain calls, I better haste my steps,”_ Gandalf replied and the lightly snarky tone didn´t go past Thorin who narrowed his eyes but held his tongue.

_“I need to know what is said about Myra in these ancient texts,”_ Thorin spoke pointing at the pile of scrolls making Gandalf heave a sigh but didn´t say anything, only put his staff aside and sat down taking a lap full of scrolls starting to go through them. Translating the texts to the dwarves, they found themselves dwelling so far in the past of entire Arda, it was difficult to comprehend how all this was connected to Myra. but they were bound to find out.

_“After the creation of Arda together with the rest of Eä, through the Music of the Ainur, Eru created the celestial race of dragons to guard and guide the creatures they would later place into the world. These beings were enormous, graceful, beautiful and wise but strictly forbidden to mate with anyone else but their own celestial kin. For a long-time the dragon race, Eru named as Dragomira watched over the universe itself keeping the balance avoiding the temptations of the mortal realm. _

_When Glaurung was created by Morgoth, two female dragons didn´t obey the absolute rule and they fell for the mighty male dragon´s silver tongue and laid a total of nine eggs. Valar punished the females by killing their offsprings, turning the adult dragons into mountains, and their hearts became the jewels, hearts of the mountains. Only one juvenile survived the slaughter and that juvenile grew in the care of Glaurung until it was old enough to fly away from the nest. _

_The juvenile was Mirynzini – Heavenly Spirit of the Wind, most beautiful of all Dragomira´s dragons, sparkling azure blue scales covering her entire body, dark, almost black markings adorning her slim but yet powerful figure. She found Angalacon on her journey that took her far away from his father´s territory and was so fascinated by his raw power and mere size Mirynzini fell for him, mating with him and laid a single cobalt blue egg. _

_For months she guarded her single egg while Ancalagon watched over his territory, knowing quite well who was the father of his mate. It would be only a matter of time before Glaurung would come after her._

_But they would not be a happy dragon family for long as Glaurung returned from the war, his master had called him the wingless dragon was furious when he learned what Mirynzini had done and went after her. It was only because Ancalagon and his fierce desire to protect them both, the female was able to escape with her egg while he stayed behind fighting against the great Glaurung. _

_She fled far away from Angband making a home in Ered Mithrin, where she stayed until her only offspring was born, in FA 490 and Mirynzini named her only daughter Zarmyray – The Mysterious One.”_

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Gandalf read the final line of one of the scrolls. Thorin stared at the wizard dubious expression on his face, mouth slightly open. He didn´t know what to say, or how to react to the information he was given by the mithrandir.

_“How about this one?”_ Ori´s voice cut the air like a knife earning Thorin to jerk his head toward the young dwarf who was so excited to learn all that from their friend. Thorin wasn´t sure if he wanted to hear more but the knowledge of Myra´s parents and her age was painfully clear now. Thorin tried to wrapped his head around the fact that Myra was, in fact, the direct descendant of Ancalagon The Black, and her grandfather…was bloody father of dragons, Glaurung himself. Not to mention her mother, her bloodline came directly from celestial dragon race called, what was it, Dragomira. Quite the family tree. A groan escaped from Thorin as he tilted his head back closing his eyes for a moment.

_“Do you want me to stop?”_ Gandalf asked softly as he saw the inner struggle in Thorin´s mind. The dwarf king didn´t reply, he didn´t trust his voice, only nodded while rubbing his eyes.

_“Zarmyray stayed with her mother learning every little detail of what it meant to be a dragon, she taught her daughter how breath fire, how to fly high above the clouds and become the master of the winds. Zarmyray´s early years were happy but the burning question of who was her father kept invading her mind and seeing this Mirynzini finally revealed the family tree to her. Zarmyray was in awe but was baffled why her father never came after them if he was indeed the biggest mortal dragon ever lived in Middle-Earth. That was a mystery too for Mirynzini but she figured he had his reasons. _

_But as young and curious Zarmyray was, she set out to find her father despite her mother´s protest. Using the knowledge of her mother gave her Zarmyray flew toward the lands of Angband and find her father´s lands devastated, mountains were crumbled down, the ground was scorched so deeply nothing grew there. And the base of where once had stood three-peaked volcanic mountain called Thangorodrim laid the remains of the black dragon. _

_Seeing her father´s dead partly decayed body Zarmyray let out a cry of anguish that traveled across the lands as she hovered above him. She was too late. _

_Mourning she flew back to her mother, telling the news of the death of Ancalagon the Black. Mirynzini was shocked to hear her mate, so powerful and full of life had met his end far from his family, possibly surrounded by his enemies. _

_Everything changed for Zarmyray after that. Her mother wittered away before her eyes, and died in the cave where Zarmyray had been born. With no one to guide her, Zarmyray left her birthplace flying over the Middle-Earth trying to find another of her kin but found none. _

_For decades the young dragon was hunted by elves, men, even dwarves as they feared her. But ironically, she feared them too as she couldn´t understand why she was been hunted. She had done nothing to them and yet they wanted her dead. The persecution lasted a long time until she came upon Elrond who saw the young dragon wasn´t a threat and with the help of Galadriel, Zarmyray found refuge in Rivendell. There she stayed learning elvish and their ways of living. In time Elrond and Galadriel offered a seat in the white council and agreement if Zarmyray should become one of the guardians of Middle-Earth because of her bloodline, in return the elves in Rivendell and Lothlórien would always welcome her to stay. _

_After losing one family, she regained a new one and agreed to protect Middle-Earth as long as she lived._

_But dark clouds were looming above her head and everyone would find out the constant battle inside her head and heart.“_

Thorin was awfully quiet while others just stared at Gandalf who finished reading the scrolls. The wizard took out his pipe and lit it up leaning back in his chair watching how the wheels in Thorin´s mind were spinning so fast he felt dizzy.

_“Is there more?”_ he found himself asking not recognizing his own voice, it was so hoarse.

_“Yes, but I think you should rest first and take in what you have learned so far, her past is far from peaceful,”_ Gandalf hummed making Thorin to glare at him but couldn´t argue against him.

_“Fine,”_ he huffed and stomping out the library made his way toward the royal chambers leaving Balin and Ori behind. Thorin was confused, angry even but didn´t know for what reason exactly.

**A seed of doubt was planted. Would it grow or would it be weeded out? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6  
Their fingers laced together, a perfect fit.

Thorin was sleeping restlessly tossing from side to side on his king-size bed but in his dreams, he was standing on an edge of a cliff staring at a cobalt blue dragon who was slowly approaching him. She was beautiful, rays of the sun making her scales shine so brightly it hurt his eyes. Thorin smiled when she settled hovering above him, blocking the sun from his view, her huge sail-like leather wings expanding against the wind.

_“Why didn´t you tell me?”_ Thorin heard himself asking tone of voice slightly cracking from the hurt.

The dragon merely purred small smile forming on her face and hitting her wings started to get more altitude leaving Thorin panicking as he watched the dragon flying away.

_“WHY DIDN´T YOU TELL ME???”_ he shouted after her but his question went unanswered.

Helplessly Thorin watched the love of his life leaving him and tears was burning behind his eyes.

***

Knock on the door invaded his mind and startled Thorin woke up breathing heavily. A light layer of sweat had formed on his body and groaning he lifted himself up to sit while wiping his face. Another knock on the door got him to growl in frustration and glaring at the door Thorin wondered for a moment if he should ignore it. But as the persistent knocking didn´t stop, Thorin sighed and tossed the furs off of him setting his feet on the cold stone floor making him shiver. Grabbing the royal robes Thorin paddled his way toward the door as he covered himself and raked his hand through his damp hair.

Taking hold of the handle he nearly yanked the door off of its hinges scaring the person who was on the other side of it.

_“What is it?”_ Thorin asked, irritated as his temper started to rise.

_“I´m sorry your majesty, but there is a young woman just outside of the front gate asking for you,”_ the servant spoke timidly keeping his gaze low and head slightly bowed. Thorin blinked as he heard this, if it was Myra, surely the servants would recognize their queen?

_“What woman?”_ Thorin was curious but also not in a mood to go see some random dam in the middle of the night. Besides if she wanted to see the king, she would come to him, not demanding him to go to her. His heart might be aching right now but he wasn´t about to betray Myra by doing something so stupid. Gossips thrived in these halls when it came to royal families and dwarrowdams especially loved to add wood in the flames when they would hear something juicy

_“She didn´t introduce herself, but she said the king knows her,”_ the servant replied taking an uncertain step back waiting for his king to lash out. Thorin´s eyes narrowed as his stare was glued to servant´s face, jaw clenched, he was losing his patience.

_“You can tell this mystery woman if she wants to see me, she can schedule a meeting like everybody else,”_ Thorin sneered stepping back inside and was just about to slam the door in the servant´s face when the next sentence caught his attention.

_“She asked me to tell your majesty, she has information regarding your queen,”_

His queen?

Thorin halted and stared at the servant disbelief visible in his face. Turning away from the door Thorin hurried in his bedchamber to change his clothes. Black trousers, boots and blue tunic with the silver belt were enough and then Thorin bolted out his chambers jogging nearly the whole way down toward the front gate.

The moon was high up illuminating the landscape casting the beautiful scene in front of the person who was waiting her back turned to the gate. She was wearing a long hooded dark blue cloak which hid her figures. When she heard hurried footsteps echoing through the Gallery of Kings, she turned sideways glancing from the corner of her eye how Thorin was approaching her hastily.

Thorin eyed the woman who was covering her face with the hood making him suspicious and slowing down Thorin walked cautiously rest of the way halting a couple of feet away from her.

_“Who are you? What information you claim to have regarding the queen?”_ he asked the minute he had stopped in front of her, his voice so deep, it indicated he wasn´t in the mood for games. She didn´t say anything, only turned fully to face the king and slowly reach for the hood and revealing her face she watched how Thorin´s face fell in shock.

The night breeze made her cobalt blue hair dance with the wind as Myra smiled keeping her electric blue eyes fixed upon Thorin´s face where she could read tons of emotions going through his mind.

_“Myra…”_

_“I thought I surprise you rather than just march in your chambers in the dead of night,”_ Myra chuckled watching as Thorin timidly stepped closer.

Them before she knew it, Thorin grabbed her arm yanking her in his arms tightly nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, while taking a shaky breath. Myra was surprised the way Thorin reacted but merely humming she wrapped her arms around his middle hiding her face in his hair.

_“I am so sorry what I said when you were leaving,”_ Thorin muttered against her neck tightening his hold on her as if he was making sure she wasn´t going anywhere.

_“Thorin…”_

_“No, I was out of line. I know you´re the most powerful being left in Middle-Earth and only one who can fight off evil, I shouldn´t have said what I said,”_

_“About that…”_ Myra´s voice was small, little cautious earning Thorin to frown. She never sounded unsure.

Lifting his head Thorin gazed at Myra, studying her face and he saw there was something she was reluctant to tell.

_“What is it?”_ he asked softly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face with his fingers causing Myra´s eyes fluttering nearly close.

_“I have something to tell you, it involves your kingdom, hell, every kingdom in Middle-Earth_,” Myra sighed casting her eyes onto the floor.

_“Sounds ominous,”_ Thorin chuckled but how she looked up her expression deadly serious, Thorin´s expression went solemn.

_“It´s not good,”_ Myra whispered.

_“Alright, tell me about it in the morning. Now I just want to enjoy your company tonight,”_ Thorin murmured placing his forehead against hers smiling fondly.

_“Morning it is,”_ Myra purred pecking lightly his lips earning a playful growl from Thorin.

**Their fingers laced together, a perfect fit **as Thorin turned back inside, guiding her toward their shared chambers. Myra rested her head on Thorin´s shoulder while they walked up back to his royal wing while Thorin planted time to time soft kisses on top her head.

Heartache could be such a charming and devious liar and Thorin had almost given up to it, dwelling in it embracing the darkness once again, but ultimately it was in his heart, in his mind which kept reminding him every morning that their love would be strong enough to chase any darkness away.

And whatever this new threat was, Thorin knew they would defeat it together. But what he didn´t know, it would have an enormous price to pay. Myra knew but she decided to keep that to herself, no need to tell Thorin everything, only the bits he would need in order to defend his kingdom, his people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #7
> 
> “It was just one layer on a grander masterpiece.”

It was another grey and rainy early morning when Myra woke up stretching herself feeling relax a small content hum escaping from her. A strong arm wrapped lazily around her middle pulling her firmly close to the warm sturdy body that was lying behind her.

_“Morning givashel,”_ a deep, husky voice purred against her ear earning shivers to travel through her spine.

_“Morning,”_ Myra smiled when she felt Thorin nuzzle closer to her half asleep.

_“Someone was rather a frisky mood last night,”_ Myra chuckled earning a chuckle from Thorin who pecked her neck playfully tightening the hold of her waist.

_“That is the result when you constantly leave me,”_ Thorin muttered more awake now as he shifted to hover over her gazing at Myra´s lightly smirking face.

_“Oh don´t give me that, I don´t leave so often,”_ Myra huffed acting if that offended her but Thorin could see she was only teasing him.

_“But if that is the result, maybe I have to leave more often,”_ she then wiggled her brows causing Thorin to growl and dove down assaulting her neck. Myra squealed in surprise when she felt his teeth grazing her skin before starting to suckle the crook of her neck with a purpose.

Pinning her down with his body weight Thorin was making the beeline toward down south when there was a loud knock on the door. Halting his actions Thorin sighed heavily and flopped on top of her earning an oof from Myra.

_“Maybe you should go look who it is?”_ Myra wheezed under him as the weight was pressing her lungs. Lifting his head Thorin gazed at Myra who was giving him a very suffering expression. Chuckling Thorin pecked her lips and lifted himself up making Myra gasp for air.

_“If you insist,”_

_“Very much…”_

Laughing Thorin picked his rope covering himself while walking toward the door a smile on his face.

Opening the door Thorin came face to face with Balin who was giving him apologizing smile followed by a small bow.

_“I hope I didn´t wake you,”_ Balin murmured as he gazed at Thorin who surprisingly in a good mood.

_“No, we were already awake,”_ Thorin chuckled giving Balin permission to enter in the royal chamber. Lifting his brow Balin was just about to ask who was Thorin referring to when Myra stepped out from the bedchamber while tying her blue morning gown around her.

_“Ah, morning Balin,”_ Myra greeted the dwarf with a singsong voice smiling brightly making Balin´s smile grow wider too.

_“Morning, Myra. I wasn´t expecting you here yet,”_ Balin bowed respectfully but Myra waved it off.

_“Heard Gandalf had come here after the meeting ended in Rivendell, but I also have something to tell Thorin and it involves every dwarf in Erebor,”_ Myra´s voice dropped from cheerful to solemn in a heartbeat, her gaze darkening, earning worried glances from both dwarves as they look at each other.

_“But, that can wait a little longer, why are you here?”_ Myra then grinned as if the shadow in her mind lifted and Balin opened his mouth looking a little taken back of Myra´s sudden change of mood.

_“Ummm, I came to fetch Thorin. Gandalf has translated the latest scrolls regarding something important,”_ Balin wasn´t sure if he should reveal that they have found texts of Myra´s past in their library.

_“You can enjoy your breakfast here, Myra, I need to see what Gandalf has found, I´ll be back as fast as I can”_ Thorin smiled trying to convince Myra it wasn´t something that required her presence while wrapping his arm around her waist giving her nose a quick kiss.

Myra´s curiosity, however, was awake and she grinned looking at Thorin, then Balin waiting for them to say what was going on. She wasn´t stupid and their behavior proved to her they were plotting something and they didn´t want Myra to know about it, because they were avoiding answering her directly.

_“Oh no, I´m coming too, you won’t weasel yourself out of this little king_,” Myra hummed freeing herself from Thorin´s hold and waltzed into the bedchamber to change her clothes leaving groaning Thorin and sighing Balin in the doorway.

Thorin worried how Myra would react to the revelation of they reading about her past. But there was nothing he could do about it now, all he could hope Myra wouldn´t set the mountain on fire, again.

Walking down the corridor toward the library which located two levels lower from the Royal chambers, Thorin was holding Myra´s hand absent mindedly rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. He wasn´t sure if he tried to soothe Myra upfront or calm himself down by doing so as they followed Balin quietly. Myra gave him a side glance as she furrowed her brows but kept silent. Just as she was about to say something, Balin stopped in front of heavy-looking double doors placing his hand on the doorknob.

With a squeaky sound, Balin pushed the door open entering the library where Ori, Gandalf, Dori, and Dwalin were already waiting surrounded by massive bookshelves reaching to the ceiling. A grand fireplace was placed in the very center of the room and in front of it was a big grey fur carpet, two huge couches, three armchairs and a square table in the middle.

Myra´s eyes sparkled when she looked around in the enormous library, there were books and scrolls as far as the eye could see. Thorin released her hand walking toward Gandalf who was sitting by the table murmuring something under his breath. Glancing up from the scroll his eyes landed on Thorin who was approaching him in haste, then on Myra who was walking with a slower pace behind Thorin.

_“So you both came,”_ Gandalf smiled putting down the scroll leaning back on the chair as he watched Thorin making a face.

_“She insisted on coming too,”_ he muttered sitting down on the couch glancing at Myra who smiled when she saw the wizard before sitting down next to Thorin.

_“So, what have you learned?”_ Thorin asked lifting his arm on the backrest caressing Myra´s shoulder giving her soft smile hoping she wouldn´t flip.

Gazing at the pile of scrolls on the table Gandalf sighed, there was an enormous amount of information about Myra´s past but **it was just one layer on a grander masterpiece.**

_“Quite a lot, but it´s not pleasant to hear and Myra…are you sure you want to be here to listen to this? It about you,”_ Gandalf spoke looking at the dragon who looked confused.

_“Me? What do you mean?”_

_“This concerns your past, my dear,”_ Gandalf answered watching as Myra´s face went entirely expressionless as she stared at the wizard.

_“My past?”_ she finally growled her gaze flashing as Myra narrowed her eyes.

_“If you want to blame someone blame me, I was the one who wanted to know about your past when Ori stumbled upon on the book and scrolls where you are mentioned,”_ Thorin explained taking her hand in his rubbing it, hoping she wouldn´t lash out.

_“Ori?”_ Myra repeated and shifted her gaze toward the shy-looking dwarf who hid behind Dwalin.

_“Yes, he is to organize our library, he found the texts by accident. It was surprising to us all, that your past was recorded down and stored in Erebor,”_ Balin spoke coming to sit in front of her.

Sighing Myra closed her eyes for a moment. Guess she should have known Thorin would learn about it. She couldn´t blame them. Straightening herself on the couch she then opened her eyes and locked her gaze on Gandalf.

_“What have you found so far?”_ she asked sounding defeated and Thorin felt a sting in his heart but lifted her hand to his lips giving her a kiss.

_“Well, my dear….after your mother died…”_

Gandalf started as they gathered around to hear more about Myra´s tormented past while Myra traveled in those times in her mind. It was so long ago; it was difficult to remember all the details but the pain was still there, fresh like an open wound that wouldn´t heal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8
> 
> "Why..."

Her heart was racing in her chest, lungs were burning from lack of air but she refused to give up. Running through the dark and tense forest Myra was desperate to call out her mother to help her. But it would do no good, her mother was dead, leaving her only daughter, Zarmyray, alone in the world of violence before Mirynzini could teach Myra how to master her shape-shifting abilities and hide from creatures that wanted to hunt her. She hadn´t even reached her 100 year birthday yet, which made her still a baby in dragon years. Too young to understand the many dangers of the world. Too many times she was being hunted because of the way she looked in her human form, no one trusted her, she was too odd. Myra didn´t feel safe no matter where she went.

_“Get her!”_

_“We got her now!”_

Snarly, dark voices echoed through the forest behind her as ten men with spears and swords were hunting her down relentlessly. Repulsive looking men, prime hunters as they called themselves, reak of alcohol was hitting her nose almost making her vomit in the middle of her run.

Myra saw an opening ahead of her, praying it would a cliff or wide meadow so she could transform in her true form before those vile men could catch her.

_“Oh no you don´t, you monster!”_

She heard the group´s leader shouting at her as they too saw the opening guessing what her plan was. Just as Myra was about to reach the edge of the forest, sharp, ripping pain hit her with full force causing her to scream and stumbling forward gasping for air. Falling to the ground, Myra whimpered feeling something warm running down on her back and as she tried to move the excruciating pain made her vision go white but she refused to lay down waiting for death to come. Grasping the soft ground beneath her, Myra clawed herself nearly up again when suddenly she was violently kicked back onto her stomach. Crying from the pain she smelled the repulsive odor fo the men as they towered over her, grinning, chuckling forming a tight circle around her.

A long spear was sticking out of between her shoulder blades, buried deep in her back. The leader gripped it, smirking wickedly before twisting it causing Myra to howl in agony, tears pooling behind her eyes while another man kicked her in her side cracking her rips. The taste of iron formed in her tongue as the blood rose from her throat causing her to cough. Clawing the earth she tried to escape, but it was futile as the third man grabbed her from the ankle yanking her back while the second man kicked her again.

_“Serves you right, freak of nature,”_ the man growled twisting the spear again.

Myra had never felt such a pain in her life, her vision started to go black, air escaping from her lungs. Her body went oddly numb, she couldn´t feel anything anymore, finally welcoming darkness taking hold of her and the last thing she heard was the laughter of the men as they watched her die.

_“Is the bitch dead?”_ the man who had kicked Myra multiple times halted watching her motionless body that was covered in blood.

_“Better be, we don´t need flying lizards around here. A dead dragon is a good dragon,”_ the leader snarled pulling the spear out causing a jet of blood ooze from the wound.

_“Get rid of the body,”_ the leader waved his hand turning around.

_“Let’s go to have a drink to celebrate!”_ one of the hunters cheerfully said and others were quick to follow while one of them tossed Myra´s body over his shoulder and walked toward the edge of the forest.

Halting after exiting the woods he stared at the canyon that extended before him like an open wound in the earth itself.

_“Good riddance,”_ he grunted throwing her over the edge toward the rocky bottom.

***

Groaning as Myra tried to turn the familiar sharp pain traveled through her whole body. Her eyelids were heavy refusing to cooperate as she wanted to see where she was.

_“Easy there, lassie. You have serious injuries, it´s a miracle you´re still alive,”_ a gruff yet soft voice came somewhere near her. Halting her movements, she focused on her senses of touch and smell ignoring the pulsing pain that shook her.

She was lying on a soft bed, near a fire as she heard crackling of the timber and the warmth that spread from it. Myra could smell herbs, something earthy she couldn´t quite figure out, smoke from a pipe and iron. Where in the name of Aule she was?

Testing how much she could move Myra lifted slowly her right arm touching her face, then her left arm. Much to her relief they weren´t badly injured, but when tried to move her legs the pain made her cry out loud.

_“Don´t move! Your both legs are broken, pelvis, six of your ribs and you have a nasty wound on your back,” _the tone of her host´s voice was now harsher and then Myra felt a warm hand on her shoulder making her shiver in fright and a low, feral growl emerged from her throat.

Owner of the voice stilled eyes going wide.

_“Yo-you´re not a human girl…”_ the revelation dawn to the host earning a huff from Myra.

_“No, I am not, so keep your filthy hand off of me if you don´t wanna lose it,” _Myra snarled snapping her eyes open and came face to face with a creature she hadn´t seen before. it was a male, that much was certain.

_“You are not a human,”_ she then muttered frowning as she looked him up and down.

_“No, lass, I am not. I´m a dwarf,” _he chuckled relaxing a bit while gazing down at the electric blue eyes.

_“Dwarf? So I´m….”_ Myra turned her gaze to look around her and saw she was in a cozy looking chamber, tapestries, bookshelves, a big desk, and fireplace dominating the space.

_“You´re in the Halls of Durin, my home,”_ he smiled proudly puffing his chest.

_“Moria?”_ Myra asked tilting her head but winced when the pain reminded her once again not to move too much.

_“Yes, my dear,”_

_“So that would make you….”_ Myra pointed him with her index finger waiting for him to confirm her suspicion.

_“I´m Durin or, Durin The Deathless, at your service,”_ the dwarf bowed as Myra hummed. She had heard stories about the Seven Father of the Dwarves from her mother as she had told the history of Middle-Earth.

_“And you…?”_ Durin straightened himself looking expectantly at her.

_“Zarmyray,”_ Myra replied biting her lower lip, looking cautious.

_“Strong name. What is your race, if I may ask?”_

_“Dragon…,”_ Myra said quietly casting her gaze away from his as she heard him suck in air sharply.

_“You don´t look like a fire breathing dragon,”_ Durin then said furrowing his brows as he took in Myra´s form and condition.

Chuckling weakly Myra glanced at the dwarf who wasn´t judging her, he was just genuinely curious how she didn’t look like the enormous legendary winged fire breathing monsters.

_“No, I don´t, I have trick or two to disguise myself,”_ she spoke lowly earning a mere nod from Durin.

_“Well, now that we know each other, let´s get you healthy again,” _Durin smiled brightly making Myra smile a little too.

For six months Myra stayed in Moria focusing on getting better, in the care of Durin and his folk who were surprisingly friendly and curious people. She finally felt like she could tell them her story while on her sickbed and to her surprise, dwarflings were especially eager to hear the stories. Even Durin sat by the fireplace in evenings listening to her tale-telling, silently writing them down, page by page.

When Myra was healed enough she tried for the first time in a while to turn into her dragon form outside of Moria. Dwarves had gathered near the south gate gazing at her, waiting. It was the middle of the winter and it was snowing. 

_“Just promise me you won´t freak out,”_ Myra murmured as Durin took her bandages off of her arms for the last time.

_“We all know what you are, and we know you won´t hurt us no matter what shape you take, my dear,”_ Durin smiled warmly at her assuring Myra, they trusted her. The first and possibly the last race to show that level of trust toward a dragon. Nodding Myra inhaled calming herself calling out her inner dragon and soon a blue glow started to engulf her forcing Durin to step back giving her space.

Everyone was in awe as she grew enormous size in front of them and it didn´t take long when a cobalt blue dragon was standing before them shaking herself a low pleasant growl escaping her and a cloud of vapor escaping from her nostrils.

_“Zarmyray?”_ Durin spoke cautiously stepping forward eyeing the dragon who was breathing the cool air in her huge lungs savoring the feeling of cold air filling her lungs.

Myra turned her head lowering it near the ground.

_“Call me Myra…”_ she smiled earning cheers and applauds from every dwarf in Moria while Durin chuckled reaching to stroke her snout.

_“Myra….you look gorgeous,”_ Durin hummed as he gazed at her new form he had never seen. A purr came from her as approval of his compliment.

_“Will you leave us now?”_

A small voice came from the crowd making Myra lift her gaze. It was a dwarfling who was biting his lower lip to stop it quivering.

_“What makes you think that?”_ Myra asked softly.

_“You are healthy again and you can fly…”_ the child played with the hem of his tunic and Myra sighed extending her neck pushing her snout only inches away from the child. Blowing warm air from her nostrils Myra smirked.

_“No, I´m having too much fun with you here, why would I want to leave?”_

The dwarfling squealed loudly jumping against her snout hugging her tightly while his mother worried he might injure himself with too much energy.

_“I´m going to stay here as long as I can, I will protect your home from any threat,”_ Myra spoke gently lowering the dwarfling back down as others gathered around the dragon beaming at their new personal guardian.

Durin was smiling looking at the scene in front of him.

Myra kept her word on that nearly two centuries, even after Durin´s death, she stayed in Moria guarding their home. She mourned him as Durin was the first friend she ever had who didn´t judge her by her race. But what had happened all those years ago with the hunters, she never trusted the race of Men again. They were greedy, suspicious race toward any other creature looking odd in their eyes.

***

Thorin swallowed thickly as Gandalf finished his story turning the page. There were a few pages left but way Thorin looked, it would prove too much to handle so the wizard stayed quiet. Balin motioned Dwalin and the others to leave the library to give Thorin and Myra some time alone.

As the heavy door closed, Thorin stood up walking to stand in front of the fireplace trying to make sense of it all. Wiping his face Thorin heard Myra shifting on the couch but she didn´t say anything. Listening to Gandalf and walking through the memory lane of that time exhausted her. Myra sat dead silently at her spot staring blankly ahead ignoring Thorin all together.

It was too much for him to deal with and he turned around walking up to her crouching down, taking hold of her hands. They were cold. Lifting them up close to his mouth, Thorin blew warm air to her hands trying to warm them and that earned her attention. They gazed at each other’s eyes without a word until Thorin broke the silence between them as she averted her eyes.

**“Why…”** he whispered, his voice cracking from the tense emotion taking hold of his mind.

_“Why what?” _Myra asked quietly although she knew what Thorin was asking of her shifting her teary gaze to Thorin´s face.

_“Why didn´t you tell me?”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9
> 
> "The screams echoed around the room creating a cacophony of emotion."

Myra blinked while staring at Thorin´s face where she could see the hurt twirling in his mind. But what he was really asking? What part did he mean when he asked why she hadn´t told him? Reeling back just an inch Myra narrowed her eyes going through every possible reason why Thorin was acting like this?

_“I´m not sure what you are asking of me?” _she finally spoke, her voice tight trying to control the rising annoyance.

Scoffing Thorin stood up releasing her hands, his blue eyes nearly blazing, Thorin was getting angry but the reason was unknown to Myra and it infuriated her.

_“Did you became his?”_ Thorin asked turning his back on Myra.

_“Did I….”_ Myra was surprised her mind going blank for a moment before she could compose herself and realize what Thorin was really asking of her.

_“Why would you want to know that?”_ she asked in return her eyes hard fixed upon Thorin´s back. Myra´s muscles were tensing up preparing for the fight she sensed was about to explode on her face.

Thorin turned sharply his hair whipped the air as he glared at Myra, now evidently angry.

_“Did you??”_ he bellowed.

Inhaling sharply Myra´s eyes went wide and then her pupils diminished into slits, quiet, low growl emerging from her chest as she stood up slowly. Her every move contained a warning.

_“What you are asking isn´t none of your business, Thorin Oakenshield,”_ Myra snarled flashing her teeth glaring at him under her lashes.

_“None of my business? You are my One, it is my right to know did you became his??”_ Thorin shouted his voice becoming deeper the angrier he became.

_“Your right?”_ Myra laughed darkly tilting her head back.

_“No,”_ the word left her lips simply, lowly as she stared at Thorin who was fuming fisting his hands.

_“What happened in my life all those years ago, isn´t anyone’s right, you forget, I am over 6500 years old. I had a life long before you were even born,”_ Myra rumbled, her voice sounding alien as it was more of a dragon’s voice rather than a human’s.

_“I don´t have to explain to you what did I do or how did I live my life before you walked into the picture. I have mated more than once, in my lifetime but I´m not going into details, as, I say it again, isn´t your business,”_ Myra watched how Thorin´s face grew darker, his eyes colder as he listened to her silently.

_“I take that as a yes,”_ Thorin growled his gaze piercing her, but she stood in front of him unwavering.

_“Take it as you like, see if I care,”_ Myra replied flatly her gaze growing distant and turning around she was about to make her way toward the door when she felt a tight grip on her upper arm.

_“Don´t you dare walk away from me!”_ Thorin barked his voice booming in the chamber. Myra jerked her head to stare at him furiously yanking her arm free from Thorin´s hold.

_“I dare to do a lot of things without your permission! In case you haven´t noticed it yet! You don´t get to order me around!”_ Myra yelled at his face her eyes shining like lightning bolts as anger got a hold of her.

_“We are not done with this issue!! I forbid you to leave this chamber until we have had heart to heart!!”_ Thorin yelled back eyes dark and his jaw clenched. His whole body went rigid like he was getting ready for battle.

_“Yes, we are! I am a dragon, I don’t take orders from lesser beings!! You would do well to remember that dwarf!!”_

**The screams echoed around the room creating a cacophony of emotion.**

Thorin went totally still, glaring at Myra a shadow passed over in his eyes as Thorin knitted his brows together. The air around them became heavy like if a thunderstorm was about to be unleashed in the chamber. 

They stared at each other, a dragon and a dwarf, waiting who was going to explode first. The hair in Thorin´s arms and neck rose up as Myra silently watched his every move with predatory eyes, her head slightly pressed down making her expression more dangerous than ever. She was stoking the dragon fire in her gut.

Deep in his heart, Thorin knew Myra was right, she had a life long before he was even born, and she would have a life long after he was dead but he was stubborn not wanting to admit out loud she was right. Of course, Myra had more than one companion in her 6500-year long life, Thorin wasn´t the only one, but he wanted to think he would be the last. Selfish thinking? Perhaps. But he couldn´t help himself. Myra was everything he could wish from a long life partner and a future queen. She was willing to die for the person she loved, she was fiercely loyal and wise. Hot-headed, sure, all dragons were, but she didn´t hesitate to throw herself in harms way if it meant for others to survive.

There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it showed itself. Thorin saw how she closed herself entirely in front of him and that was the moment when he realized what kind of mistake he had done out of jealousy.

_“Myra…”_ Thorin swallowed taking a hesitant step forward but she cast her eyes away as she turned.

_“We´re done,”_ her voice emotionless as she without looking at him walked out of the library leaving Thorin wallow in his regret.

Closing his eyesThorin´s shoulders slumped his body starting to shake. When he was going to learn? His jealousy got better of him causing him once again hurt the person he loved. Then he remembered Myra had something to tell him regarding the meeting in Rivendell but now he wondered if Myra decided not to tell him anything after this fiasco.

Myra was furious, in need of burning something to ashes. Not in a million years would she thought Thorin decided to get jealous of something that happened over 6000 years ago. What of it, if she paired with Durin I back then? When she was healed and welcomed to live in peace in Moria, the universe fitted inside her palm. Thanks to Durin, Myra became invincible, soaring above the clouds protecting their home and no one dared to challenge her as she grew larger and more vicious toward enemies. But nothing could prepare her to face the inevitable when Durin finally drew his last breath at the age of 2395. It was astonishing age for a dwarf but he still wasn´t immortal spite Myra´s wish he would be. On his deathbed, Durin made Myra to swore she would protect the line of Durin until the last one would depart from this world. Heartbroken Myra promised him she would look after his legacy as long as she was alive.

But now, she cursed that promise she made out of grief sealing it with a blood oath. Right now she wanted to leave Thorin and his stubborn ass behind and go to look for Sauron. On that thought, Myra halted in the middle of the corridor.

_“Shit….”_ she breathed out tilting her head back glaring at the ceiling. She needed to tell what she had learned in that meeting. No matter how difficult that dwarf could be, personal issues aside, Thorin needed to know what was threatening his kingdom and how to defend it.

_“Double shit….”_ Myra sighed rubbing her eyes realizing she had to swallow her anger and go back to talk to him. Muttering under her breath Myra turned around and made her way toward the library where Thorin still was brooding silently.

Hearing the door being opened and closed Thorin sat up taking notice that someone entered the library. Turning his head toward the footsteps echoing through the fast royal library Thorin held his breath, hoping it would be Myra. He wanted, needed, to say he was sorry of his behavior. She was right, of course, what happened in her past wasn´t an excuse for him o get jealous. Myra had a life before him. Even Thorin had a life before he met Myra so why would he need to be jealous?

Myra´s silhouette broke into his view and smiling Thorin stood up cautiously approaching her.

_“As much as I want to burn your ass to the ground, I need to talk to you,”_ Myra huffed stopping a few feet away from Thorin who merely nodded stepping aside giving her room to sit down.

_“I just want to apologize my behaviour…you are right, as always,”_ Thorin began but Myra interrupted him by lifting her hand looking annoyed.

_“We can talk about that later. This is more important than our petty argument about your jealous behavior,” _Myra said flatly staring at Thorin dead in the eye earning a timid nod as Thorin sat across her on the couch.

_“What is it that you want to talk about?”_

_“What do you know about Sauron?”_

Thorin blinked. Sauron?

_“I guess everything as everybody else…. he tried to conquer Arda by creating the Rings of Power and in the Second Age, he was defeated in the War of the Last Alliance by Elves and Men united under kings Gil-galad and Elendil. Why?”_Thorin turned his head lightly looking at her suspiciously not liking where this conversation was heading.

_“Apparently, he is back,”_ Myra said watching how Thorin´s face fell in that information. Although Thorin wasn´t born when Sauron was defeated the first time, he knew the stories about Sauron.

To think this would happen in his lifetime, the odds were slim and yet, here they were, discussing how enemy number 1 of Middle-Earth was re-emerging trying to rule over entire Arda. Cold sweat formed on his forehead and a very chilling sensation crawled up Thorin´s spine.

_“And that is not the worse part,”_

Thorin jerked his head hearing that.

_“What could possibly be worse than the Dark Lord coming back?”_

_“The Nine has resurrected, they are looking for the One Ring, causing mayhem along the way,”_

Thorin closed his eyes slumping backward on the couch. The Nine. Mortal Men, proud and great. Long ago they fell under the dominion of the One, and they became Ringwraiths, shadows under his great Shadow, his most terrible servants.

_“So, that is why orcs have been multiplying and we faced so many of them while on the guest,”_ Thorin muttered wiping his face anxiously. He had hoped that once Erebor was their home again, and built-in its former glory, Thorin could finally breath free air. But no, that wasn´t his destiny after all. He was a warrior and battles followed him in his death bed no doubt.

_“Yes, it would seem, we need to join in one more battle before we can live peacefully,”_ Myra chuckled as she studied Thorin´s expression.

Myra wasn´t as intimidated of the outcoming battle as Thorin seemed to be. She felt more alive during a heated battle when she smelled the fear of her enemies, ingulfed by her scorching dragon fire. Peaceful lifestyle didn´t suit for a dragon, not for long.

But Thorin wasn´t young anymore, nearly 200 years old, he no doubt, wished to live his final years without wars, dedicating himself to provide a good life for his people and train his nephews to take the throne when the time would come. That revelation made Myra´s heart ache. Biting her lower lip she made the mental decision of becoming Thorin´s and his kingdom’s shield. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10
> 
> "I love you"
> 
> Warning: contains smut!!

Thorin went through that day in a haze. Sauron. The Nine. The world was hanging on a balance once again as Myra describe it but Thorin had difficulties wrap his head around it. This wasn´t anything he had countered in his lifetime. First, when he was 24 years old, Smaug had attacked Erebor forcing the dwarves to flee from their home and go into exile. Then TA 2799 he joined with his younger brother, Frerin, his father and his grandfather in the Battle of Azanulbizar which cost so many lives of dwarves although they won the battle.

Thorin wished after the battle of five armies had ended, his fighting days were finally over and he could concentrate on rebuilding their kingdom and leave the fighting for future generations.

Slumping on his chair when he finally got back from sea of meetings, endless parchments that needed to be signed Thorin heaved a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes the dwarf king felt every muscle in his body aching like he had worked in the mines for weeks straight.

Luckily the maidens had put the fire in the fireplace only moments before he had entered his royal chambers, so Thorin could enjoy the warmth that was slowly seeping into the bedchamber. With a groan, he bent over to untie his boots before standing up and starting to unbuckle his belt so he could toss his regal robes off of him when there was a noise of door been opened and closed.

Slightly turning his head, Thorin gazed at the door of his bedchamber from the corner of his eye listening keenly. He knew who it was that was so bold of entering his chambers without knocking.

_“I´m here love,”_ he called gently.

Creak left the hinders as the heavy oak door was pushed opened and his fiery dragon queen stepped inside holding a small smile on her face. Thorin let his gaze roam over her slender yet curvy body as her hips swayed delicately from side to side as she walked. She was wearing a glorious, silvery grey royal satin gown made by the elves. It was a very unusual dress in dwarvish culture, but then again, Myra was a very unusual selection for dwarves of Erebor to be their queen.

The dress was held on her by crossed straps on her backside. The embellishment of the dress was detailed; it was backless, tassels with crystals going around her breasts and shoulders, lucid ruffle covering her chest, and the bodice had beautiful embroidery while the cathedral train followed her on the floor.

The dress did her great justice and Thorin felt his chest puff up with fierce pride.

Myra saw the change in his eyes causing her to smirk as she walked further in the bedchamber. The look Thorin was casting on her, made tingling sensation travel through her spine and her pupils dilated fully.

Past the point of caring, she was going to destroy him with the molten heat building inside her. The dragon in her felt a power flush through her very being, she’d felt rarely. She felt vital and strong, and more alive than she’d felt in months. And it was all Thorin´s fault, from the telltale tremor in her hands to the nagging pulse of desire deep in her body’s core. It was his fault for standing in the chamber looking like that – for the way he turned eyes like wet obsidian on her – for the way the corner of his mouth pulled up in that wry, half-smile when he was pretending not to notice the way the air prickled with electricity anytime they were in arm’s reach of each other.

And now that they were alone in the royal chambers, she was going to devastate him with all the burning delicacies her body had to offer. Myra was going unleash the dragon in her tonight. She needed to be taken, devoured. She needed Thorin. Plain and simple.

The moment the door closed behind Myra, the air in the chambers heightened the sensation of heat rising from her skin. She knew Thorin had always seen the truth of the smoldering chemistry between them. It was too strong. But truth to be told, Myra didn´t expect to have such strong feelings toward a dwarf. Sure, she had a relationship with Durin the Deathless but it wasn´t anything like this she had with Thorin. It didn´t come even close. Thorin´s mere presence sent her into turmoil, the heat rising so strongly, so rapidly it scared her a little. Myra was a mess when it came to Thorin although for outside, she looked fine, unaffected by him, but in her mind, she was utterly lost every time she ended up alone with the handsome king.

Thorin had closed the distance between at some point while Myra was busy thinking about her feelings toward him and nearly jumped when she felt his touch.

Thorin touched her shoulder from behind and she slowly turned into the space between his solid, beefy arms. Past the point of caring about her desire anymore, Myra leaned in to kiss him.

Thorin was already leaning to kiss her and their lips fused in a damp collision. Denial crumbled to dust under the force of their mutual need. She whimpered into his open mouth while her hands skimmed over the tightly muscled form beneath his robes.

Large hands roamed over the smooth surface of her arms and shoulders, finally over her back and down her torso, before settling on her bareback. He was finally touching her the way she needed. The way she knew he needed just as badly.

When the kiss broke, it was only for their mutual need to breathe, but those eyes that had plagued her dreams these past few nights were scant inches away. He gazed back at her steadily while the light pulse of his breath grazed her lips. Thorin´s hands slid across her ribcage until he was touching her breasts through the satin fabric of her gown, the pads of his large thumbs brushing back and forth across the rigid points of her nipples.

_“You´re mine tonight,”_ Myra hummed her eyes half-closed.

_“You can’t play the demanding king of Erebor tonight. I’m taking you as I’m entitled, and there’s not a thing you can do about it.”_

_“Is that so?”_ Thorin replied with his deep velvety sound voice, followed by an amused chuckle.

_“You can count on it. You’ve tormented me long enough. It’s time to make you pay for your arrogant behavior,”_

Her nipples grew harder and throbbed under the steady brush of his thumbs, yet there was still an air of hesitation in his touch. Thorin´s fingers never moved to push underneath her gown, only serving to send that flame burning in her core higher than ever.

He snickered.

_“I don’t think so,”_ he growled, tweezing her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

_“Besides, it’s supposed to be the other way around. The man takes the woman.”_

_“Not tonight,”_ Myra said, her hands cupping the tight pecs bulging through his tunic.

_ “Tonight you’re just going to have to put aside all those kingly notions. I know you want me, but you’re going to have to deal with me claiming you or you’ll never get another chance.”_

Myra was confident, Thorin thought it was her dragon talking as he gazed at her, but he didn´t mind the way she was addressing him. They were alone. There was no queen and king of Erebor, now they were lovers hungry for each other´s touch. When Myra locked eyes with him, she saw Thorin was looking at her as if he’d just been served a woman-sized piece of strawberry cake, dripping with cream.

_“You talk like a misbehaving dragon who needs to be spanked.”_

Myra narrowed her eyes into slits playful glare fixed upon Thorin´s face. She didn’t know whether to slap him or rip his clothes off. He squeezed her nipples harder and her core flushed with agonizing heat.

_“Your smoldering look and that body you work on in front of me, I always wanna misbehave.”_ Myra snarled flashing her teeth and grabbed his wrist pulling Thorin toward the bed, shoving him backward.

_“And tonight, you´re gonna discover just how misbehaving girl I can be,”_

In a deft flick of her wrist, she loosened the straps of her gown and let the dress fall. Then she climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips. She leaned down to kiss him again while she ground herself against the prominent bulge in Thorin´s trousers.

She didn’t think it was possible to taste enough of his mouth or get enough of the feel of their tongues dancing between their parted lips. His hands grasped at her hips, savoring the feel of her skin as they moved to clutch the shapely spheres of her ass.

A guttural moan rose from Thorin´s throat as his hands slid from Myra´s ass to cup and squeeze her breasts. He lay back only long enough to let her unbutton his tunic before rising up to taste her breasts. She could feel the painful strain of Thorin´s member inside his trousers while he nuzzled her body with his face and hands, his tongue wetting her nipples, his perfectly trimmed beard scratching her sensitive skin.

Somehow, even trapped under the clamp of her thighs, the power of his desire was rattling the façade of her alleged control. His hands were strong, caressing her firmly, and the insistent press of his shaft through the gusset of her undergarment was causing her to soak through the fabric.

Myra pulled his tunic off his shoulders and pushed him back down against the pillows. Moving further down his muscular legs, she untied his trousers and pulled them lower as Thorin lifted his hips. Her heart raced when she saw the beautifully thick, sturdy member snap up against his taut belly.

She pinned him with her eyes as she leaned down and took his impossibly hard, long flesh in her hand, drawing him upright to lower her mouth toward his oozing dome. Thorin moaned the second her breath hit him. She’d never had anything so thick inside her mouth before, well, in human form anyway, but the throaty growl Thorin released as Myra´s lips enclosed the head made her feel she was in total control over him.

Suddenly her mouth was full of rich, tangy flesh. With her hand wrapped around the base, she kept her eyes on his wincing face as she stroked the upper half of his manhood with her moist lips. He groaned deeper, harder, reaching for her face and brushing her cobalt blue, luxurious hair aside as he gazed at her sucking him.

Feeling his eyes on her as she stroked his shaft with her mouth only made Myra´s pulse beat harder and faster. The broiling emptiness of her core was clawing at the walls of her consciousness. She might have sucked him until he filled her mouth with his seed, but Myra realized she was the one who could only take so much more.

She finally released Thorin´s pulsing member from her mouth, pulled his trousers the rest of the way off and yanked off her undergarments. Thorin´s eyes were constantly on her as she moved back over him to sit astride his hips. Holding Thorin´s length in place, Myra finally lowered herself onto his rigid shaft.

_“Mahal, you´re so tight…,”_ Thorin growled as he was slowly pushing himself deeper in her.

They groaned at the same time, and he pulled her forward to kiss her as she began to ride his length with the rocking drive of her hips. He clutched her ass tightly, pulling her open as he met the rock of her hips with his thrusting flesh.

She felt the power in his hips, in the unrelenting push and pull of his impossible thickness while he kissed her with a hunger that made her head swim. She started to cum, but he held on, holding back his explosion as he drove into her deeper and faster.

Finally, he rolled, taking her with him, until she found herself lying beneath him. Thorin´s length was still embedded deeply in her wet core as he gazed down at her. She was no longer the snarky dragon queen. She was his. The essence of who she was and everything she desired belonged to him as he drove his throbbing stalk deeply into her body.

The slick, see-saw friction of his solid girth was turning Myra into some raw, writhing thing. Some helpless organism fed on its own needs and desires. Just as she felt the telltale ripples of another climax, he reared upright and pulled his member out of her body, leaving her panting and inflamed.

_“I want you from behind,”_ he said simply.

Between his growling tone and wild look of need, she couldn’t speak. She took one, lingering gaze at his hardness as it stood up, glistening with her honey, then she rolled over and tucked her knees under her body, raising her ass for him.

He clutched and squeezed at her cheeks while his wet member ground back into the sheath between her swollen lips.

_“Oh, god Thorin,”_ she mewled as he thrust hard and deep into her tightness.

_“Show me how much you want my cock, dragon,”_ Thorin growled.

Myra´s eyes watered. Her core wouldn’t stop rippling from within as Thorin drove her hard to the edge. Moaning Myra pushed herself back violently against him arching her back, wanting him even deeper. Thorin was filling her, even stretching her beyond her limit so it almost hurt but she wanted more. It felt divine. She felt beautiful, and the dire force of his needful thrusts proved how desired she was beyond anything she’d ever known.

As she started to cum, Thorin gripped her hips and thrust with a force that rocked her entire body. His fat shaft exploded with blossoms of wet heat inside her while he moaned and gasped for precious air. Myra´s entire body was trembling as she screamed tossing her head back while her walls clenched firmly around Thorin, milking him empty.

When their intense climax finally subsided, Thorin breath heavily leaning on her back placing his forehead between her shoulder blades, supporting his weight with one hand while his other one caressed Myra´s sweaty back lovingly.

_“You should misbehave more often if this is the result of it,”_ Thorin chuckled lowly earning a giggle from Myra who was resting her head on the pillow below her.

_“Maybe I should….”_

She felt his warm lips pressing a kiss on her shoulder and when Myra lifted her head with an effort to gaze him, she saw the tender look on his face as Thorin returned the gaze.

** _“I love you…”_ **

_“I love you too,”_ Myra whispered before kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11 
> 
> “My pain can not be measured by scales, or cups, or distance, but that doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

It was still dark when Thorin stirred from his heavy slumber feeling delicious warmth on his side. Shifting carefully he wrapped his arms around the slender figure next to him pulling it firmly against his sturdy body humming lowly when he felt her skin brushing his.

The passionate act of love still lingered in his body making his muscles ache but Thorin didn´t mind. It was their first time to fully step over the boundary of showing affection, before it was cuddles, kisses but not really making love. Purring against her ear Thorin nuzzled his nose in her cobalt blue hair savoring the scent taking a long inhale. It wouldn´t be long when Balin would come to fetch him to sit in another damn meeting but right now, Thorin just wanted to enjoy the feeling of his fiery dragon queen sleeping peacefully by his side.

The fire was out in the fireplace and for a moment Thorin wondered if he should get up to start the fire but the air in the chamber was so cold he didn´t really want to get out from the warm cocoon he was currently lying in.

Myra was slowly waking up and stretching her limbs she relaxed back to her cozy snoozing but her mind was already noting Thorin´s presence behind her. Purring she leaned in his body twirling her hips tantalizingly earning a low growl from the dwarf.

_“Careful love, you don´t wanna wake the beast in me again,”_ his voice was raspy, a deep rumble as it resonated through her causing shivers to travel up her spine.

_“Oh but I love the beast in you,”_ Myra smirked over her shoulder with silvery singsong voice earning goosebumps forming on Thorin´s arms. Growling Thorin was about to show her just how much stamina he still had when there was a knock on the door.

Slumping his head in the crook of her neck with a defeated sigh as Myra giggled while shaking her head lightly.

_“Put the beast back in the cage, love, no using it today,”_ Myra sniggered making Thorin jerk his head back up to glare at her.

Another demanding knock echoed in the royal chambers and with a huff, Thorin rolled over snatching his robe from the armchair covering himself while Myra checked him out shamelessly licking her lips as her eyes roamed across his body.

_“Naughty girl, wait until I have sent the intruder away, I´ll make you pay for that look,” _with a voice like dark brown velvet Thorin glanced at Myra before walking out the bedchamber with a wink.

_“Promises, promises,”_ Myra answered with a honey-like voice sending a one-sided smirk in his way.

Thorin laughed joyfully at her and shaking his head Thorin gripped the doorknob opening the heavy oak door and became face to face with Balin.

_“Balin,”_ Thorin sighed nearly rolling his eyes but managed to stop himself while Balin smiled at him brightly.

_“Morning, your majesty,”_

_“What is it this time?”_ Thorin frowned turning around letting the white-haired dwarf inside.

_“Dain is here, apparently he has heard some rumors a great war is approaching us again, do you know what he means?”_ Balin spoke as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Raising his brows Thorin looked at him confused.

_“How did he heard about it so fast? I heard it myself only last night,”_ Thorin blinked making Balin stare at his king as he didn´t know what Dain had even meant by it. But apparently, Thorin did know if his answer told Balin anything.

_“Ravens, my best guess,”_

_“Gossiping birds,”_ Thorin muttered making his way back to the bedchamber where Myra was already dressed combing her hair when Thorin and Balin walked in.

_“Balin, what do we own the honor of your visit this time?”_ Myra smiled as she finished brushing her hair and turning to greet the elderly dwarf.

_“Dain is here,”_ Thorin huffed walking to his wardrobe discarding the robe. Balin discreetly turned his back on the king but Myra´s darkening eyes were glued to Thorin´s backside. He was standing in front of her fully naked and she couldn't help but admire those firm royal peaches that flexed in a way that made her mouth water.

_“Oh help me, Mahal, if I´m forced to restrain myself much longer…”_ she sighed quietly. Thorin was like a statue, his hard muscles working under that rough skin as he fished out his clothes trying to decide what to wear. His long ruffled hair swaying against his back earned almost a feral growl from her but she swallowed it just in time when Balin turned his attention to her.

_“I think you should attend this meeting also, my Lady,”_

Raising her brows Myra turned to look at Balin little surprised.

_“Why?”_

_“I have a feeling you two know the reason he gave me,”_

_“And that is?”_ Myra tilted her head not sure where this conversation was going.

_“He kept rambling about some great war looming above our heads,”_

Myra´s face went sour the second she heard Balin´s response. 

_“I reckon you know what he is talking about,”_ Balin pointed out earning a slow nod from Myra.

_“How he learned about it? I told Thorin only last night,”_

_“Ravens, his best guess,” _Thorin´s baritone voice came behind Myra with a chuckle as he had been listening to their conversation a little amused as it sounded like an exact copy of his and Balin´s exchange just minutes ago.

Myra turned around frowning. She wasn´t so sure about that but kept quiet. Her guess was Gandalf or even Elrond. But then again, maybe it was a good thing that Dain already knew, more time for them start thinking about how to defend their home.

Thorin quickly braided his hair after brushing it and ushered both Balin and Myra out of the chambers and toward the throne room.

***

Shouting, cursing, more shouting. Myra heaved a frustrated sigh as she watched Dain, Thorin and other members of his council trying to find a common ground how to approach the subject but everyone kept yelling their own opinion, not really trying to solve the problem.

_“Is this how you solve conflicts?? No wonder your race is near extinction,”_ Myra suddenly growled fed up their behavior.

Everyone snapped their heads toward her anger evident in their faces.

_“Mind your own business dragon! You don´t know how many centuries our race has struggled because others try to conquer our lands!! You don´t know anything about suffering!”_ one of the council members barked at her.

_“It is like a heavy burden on our shoulders pushing us down every step we take. We dwarves aren´t respected in a way other races are. They think we are greedy, secretive minding only our own business. So don´t you dare judge us, you dragons don´t feel the suffering, you don´t know what pain is. You are cold-blooded monsters, nothing more,”_ the second one felt like educating Myra puffing his chest feeling proud about how he stood up against a dragon.

Everything went deadly quiet after that, Balin and Thorin taking sharp inhale as they watched Myra´s face twisting, her eyes growing dark. Hands fisted into a tight balls Myra lowered her chin glaring coldly at the dwarf who dared to speak to her in such manner.

**“My pain can not be measured by scales, or cups, or distance, but that doesn’t mean it’s not there,” **Myra growled so low it was almost impossible to hear the words that came out through her gritted teeth. Her chest was faintly glowing blue causing everyone to take a step back.

Thorin stepped forward placing his hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

_“Forgive them, they are still young, not seeing the world the way we have. You have suffered maybe more than any of us combined,”_ his voice was nothing more than a whisper as he gazed in Myra´s fuming eyes that burned brightly.

_“Aye, you have fought in wars we can only imagine and now it would seem such a war is upon us so we could really use your experience,”_ Balin warmly added looking at her offering the olive branch.

_“I can´t teach you anything if you´re not willing to learn,”_ Myra huffed smothering the flames in her taking a calming breath.

_“I know, teach me, Balin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin. We will take it from there to teach our warriors how to defend our home from such a foe,”_ Thorin smiled earning a faint smile in return.

_“Alright, but it´s not going to be easy. This war isn´t going to be anything you have faced before, many will die and even I can´t prevent that from happening. Are you prepared for that?”_

_“Yes,”_

Thorin´s expression was all Myra needed to convince her to teach the dwarves how to fight against enemy hundred times bigger than themselves.

Nodding Myra walked by the table looking at everyone who was now staring at her, silent respect flowing in the air.

_“Let´s get started then,”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12
> 
> “You’re a hot ticket, my friend.”

After the meeting where Myra had announced she would be willing to help the dwarves learn how to fight against an enemy ten times bigger meaner than orcs or goblins, Dwalin ordered his King´s Guard to prepare for the training that would last as long as it needed. Fili and Kili were excited while Dain was a little skeptical but still, she was a dragon so maybe she knew trick or two about fighting.

Thorin was taking part too and he insisted no one was to address him as a king when he was in the ring, he was a warrior like anyone else. But he also demanded everyone had to listen to Myra, otherwise, there was no point doing the training in the first place. They didn´t know the foe as she did.

Outside, right in front of the gates warriors, old and young were waiting for fully armed weapons in hands yawning. The sun was just started to rise in the horizon and the field was filled with half asleep, dozing dwarves trying to stay awake. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili stood in a front-row rolling their eyes.

_“And you call this the King´s Guard…”_ Fili huffed while Kili sniggered at his brother´s announce.

_“They won´t last even two minutes I tell ya,”_ Dwalin muttered leaning in his ax while Balin shook his head.

_“These lads haven´t seen the battlefields, only a handful of them was in the battle when Erebor was reclaimed,”_ Balin hummed

_“And it shows,”_ Fili grunted keeping his double swords ready for the action.

_“Obviously their lives have been too comfortable_,” Dain smirked glancing over his shoulder at the dwarves who leaned in either their spears, swords or each other.

_“How Myra is going to teach us how to fight?”_ Kili asked frowning.

Thorin was about to answer his nephew´s question when a deep, challenging roar traveled across the plains scaring everyone as they straightened themselves suddenly fully awake, frantically looking around to see the enemy.

An ominous shadow was cast on the ground and out of nowhere a colossal cobalt blue dragon dove down from the sky landing right in the middle of the dwarves causing a large dust cloud rise and sending almost half of them flying as she swooped their feet under them with her muscular long tail.

Total chaos settled amongst the dwarves as they panicked trying to make sense of what happened. A few were crawling on the ground whining something about losing their weapons, others were shaking trying to see under their helmets what struck them down.

A deep vicious growl emerged from the dragon´s throat causing some of the warriors to freeze completely in their spots praying Mahal to save them.

As the dust cloud settled Thorin and his company looked around the scattered army of so-called King´s Guard and a heavy sigh escaped from Thorin. Dwalin wiped his face before looking up like he was ready to give up.

Kili and Fili gazed at the dragon who was looking down at the dwarves, very unimpressed expression on her face. Myra sat down in the middle turning her scaly head to look around her raising one of her brows while blowing air from her nostrils strongly.

_“And you call yourself warriors…tsk, more than half of you would be dead now if one of Sauron´s flying minions was attacking you,”_ Myra snarled her voice deep, nearly inhumane as she let her shining, electric blue eyes roam over the dwarves who regrouped in front of her.

_“You gave us quite the scare,”_ Dain huffed standing up as Myra had knocked him down when she had landed.

Turning sharply her head Myra glared at Dain narrowing her eyes.

_“The enemy won´t let you know when it´s about to attack. You of all people should know this!”_

_“So this was a test?!”_ one of the younger dwarves squeaked shaking his fist at her.

An angry ground-shaking roar came out of her as Myra extended her long neck the frills wavering on her neck, back and tail causing the dwarf to fall back onto the puddle behind him. She was furious about how ignorance was playing a role among them.

_“You bloody idiots!! How do you think you can learn how to fight an enemy a hundred times bigger than yourselves? This is how you learn! You fight against me until you are bleeding, nearly dying from exhaustion and then you fight some more. There is no mercy on the battlefield, there are no test rounds, it is the real deal and this is how you hopefully learn how to survive long enough to defeat your enemy!”_

The air around them was deadly quiet, as Myra´s raging words sank in. She was right. They had no experience of fighting against an enemy like Sauron or his minions.

_“My apologies,”_ the dwarf muttered mortified looking at the ground.

Huffing Myra turned her attention toward Thorin who was smirking at her attitude.

_“Don´t think I will go easy on you just because you´re king and my intended,”_ she growled her pupils turning to slits earning Thorin´s smirk to drop.

_“Didn´t expect you would,”_ he said.

_“Good,”_ she hummed standing up twirling slowly around watching not to knock anyone down until it was the time.

_“Let´s start again, and remember, I´m the enemy, attack with all you got,”_

_“But doesn´t that mean we´ll hurt you?”_ Kili asked suddenly making Myra halt and glance over her shoulder little amused.

_“Really, Kili?”_ she chuckled.

Fili smacked his brother on the back of his head looking at Kili irritated manner.

_“Ouch! Fili!!”_

_“Seriously Kili….do you think we can even make a scratch on her?”_

_“Oh, yeah…you´re in dragon form…”_ Kili murmured rubbing his head glancing over Myra who was smirking at him.

***

After hours of charging forward, blocking her attacks, trying to sneak up on her, dwarves were exhausted, sweating and some of them even bleeding as they kept glaring at the grand blue dragon who was snarling at them hitting her tail on the ground roaring pushing their buttons to no end. Myra was mocking them and they knew it, fueling their anger, making them attacking her again. But tiredness came with a cost, and that was what she was waiting for.

A group of ten dwarves was running toward her yelling their battle cries Myra´s eyes flashed, a dangerous grin forming on her face.

_“NO!!! Fall back!!”_ Thorin´s command went on deaf ears and he was forced to watch how the warriors ran straight to their “deaths”.

Myra lowered her head and swoop the dwarves down with her neck, “crushing” them with a single motion and stepping over she roared victoriously. As others rushed forward furious at their comrades' deaths, Myra inhaled deeply pulling her head high in the air and breathed dragonfire right top of their heads. Everyone ducked down at that moment as the pale blue flames swooshed above their heads.

Silence crept among them while the fire crackled in the distance slowly dying out. Myra stared at the dwarves on the ground solemnly not saying anything. They knew their error the minute they lifted their heads.

_“Never, ever attack your opponent when feeling angry or out of an act of revenge,”_ Myra spoke, at last, letting her eyes wander stopping on everyone´s face, one by one.

_“You fight with your head, not with your heart,”_

The dwarves under her glanced timidly upright seeing her scales up close slowly crawling out gathering their weapons.

_“I think that is enough for today,”_ Thorin panted lightly sweat falling from his forehead but he was still grinning. This much fun he hadn´t had in ages.

_“Do you think? I could take another round easily,”_ Myra grinned looking at Thorin who rolled his eyes.

_“I´m sure you could, there is the difference between us…you´re a dragon, we are dwarves. Our stamina is high but it´s not that high,”_ Thorin said looking at her knowingly earning a playfull huff from her.

_“Weaklings,”_ she growled causing Thorin to straightened his back glaring at her as if he was upset but the twitch of the corner of his lips told Myra otherwise.

_“Who you are calling weaklings??”_ someone shouted suddenly form the group making both Thorin and Myra turn their attention toward the dwarves little further back trying to catch their breath.

_“You damn fire sucking, cold-blooded, mountain-sized lizard…”_

_“Watch your mouth!”_ Thorin and his nephews snapped almost at the same time but Myra was merely glaring at the dwarf her nostrils flaring, her frills shivering telling she was getting irritated.

_“What? Well, am I wrong? She IS a lizard…..”_ the dwarf kept going but suddenly a cry of sheer panic filled the air as a ball of blue fire hit his hair catching it on fire.

_“My hair is on fire!!!! Put it down_!!!!” he screamed running around arms up full-on panicking while others were too busy laughing.

_“Myra!”_ Thorin tried to sound stern but giggles escaped from him anyway and Myra merely purred looking very pleased with herself.

_“He called me cold-blooded lizard…”_ she snarled flashing her teeth.

_“Yes, but was it necessary to set his hair on fire?”_ Balin lifted his brow looking at Myra.

_“Yes it was,”_ she replied matter-of-fact tone of voice lifting her head high closing her eyes.

_“I´m a warm-blooded lizard,”_ she added making Thorin and his company burst into laughter again.

**_“You’re a hot ticket, my friend.” _**Dain breathed out between his guffaws holding his stomach.

_“I know…I AM a dragon,” _

The air was filled with merry laughter as they watched the dwarf running around while his friends called him out as an only living dwarf with sparkling hair earning the nickname Sparkler.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13
> 
> "Look at me, dammit!"

Everyone was sleeping like the dead after training so hard with Myra. But not Thorin. His mind kept him wide awake, as he couldn´t shake the feeling he still wasn´t good enough and needed some extra training. Staring at the ceiling of his bedchamber Thorin shivered lightly. The side on his right was empty as Myra had gone for hunting a few hours ago.

Sighing Thorin got up from the bed dressing before walking out toward the front gate of his kingdom. It was eerily quiet as he walked through the dark corridors which lightened up just a few torches. His steps echoed throughout the mountain making him wonder was he the only dwarf in Erebor at the moment although he knew very well everyone was sleeping, part from the royal guards who patrolled the mountain.

The front gate was firmly closed but Thorin headed right toward the door next to the gate and opening it stepped outside into the cold night. Inhaling the cold air deep in his lungs, Thorin savored the feeling as he pulled the cloak tighter around him.

The full moon cast its pale light over the land giving it almost serene feeling. A few torches flickered in Dale as the soft breeze caught them into hypnotizing dance. Moments like these gave the impression nothing bad was going to happen, everything was alright and Thorin breathed a little easier for a minute.

Walking further ahead Thorin glanced around, hearing a hooting owl somewhere in the forest. Millions of stars twinkled in the night sky earning a fond smile form on Thorin´s face. But suddenly they disappeared as ominous, large figure filled the sky and Thorin stopped his gaze hardening as he stared up his body tensing ready for anything.

A soft growl traveled through the air as it came closer and then Thorin could make out the finer lines of the creature approaching him. It was Myra coming back from her hunt. Diving down she just a few feet above the ground halted, hovering in the air gazing down at Thorin who relaxed as their eyes met.

_“Good hunt?”_ Thorin asked amused as he watched Myra licking her lips while slowly moving her sail-like leathery wings twirling the air around her making Thorin´s hair dance with the rhythm.

_“It was decent,”_ Myra hummed watching him closely, little curious why Thorin was up at this late. Her eyes roamed from his face to his middle and finally taking in the orcrist he was carrying. Raising her brow Myra lifted her gaze back to Thorin´s face.

_“I couldn´t sleep so I figured we could use the time for some extra training,”_ Thorin chuckled little embarrassed earning a low growl from Myra Thorin now identified as laughter.

_“You could use the time for walking, admire the view night offers you and enjoy it but instead you wanna exhaust yourself by trying to attack me for hours and hours?”_

_“Yes, there´s nothing wrong with wanting to be a better warrior,”_ Thorin huffed casting a small glare at her way.

_“You already are an excellent warrior,”_ Myra replied softly as she landed making the ground beneath her vibrate and settling in front of him gazing at him deep in thought.

By now she knew how dutiful Thorin could be when he set his mind on something, he wanted the best from his subjects and demanded it from himself too. To be the best king possible for his kin, better fighter, a better lover, a better future husband, and maybe father, although Myra doubted that would never happen with her. Myra sighed heavily. She also knew there was no turning his head around on this so why fight it.

_“Alright, if you insist. Follow me,”_ she grumbled lifting herself up turning around and started walking away from the front gate.

_“Where are we going?”_ Thorin asked little puzzled as he followed Myra, careful not to get hit by her long, powerful tail that was lightly swinging from side to side as she walked forward.

_“Somewhere more private, so we won´t wake up the whole mountain,”_ Myra glanced over her shoulder Thorin who kept his eyes on her tail.

Smart boy, she thought as she turned her head back to look at the path she was walking on.

Finally, they came on the large rocky clearing that gave them plenty of room and privacy. But the ground would also give Thorin some nasty bruising and cuts if Myra managed to toss him into the air. Thorin eyed the area with a steely gaze, lips forming a thin line as he walked in the center gripping his sword. Looking up at the dragon who was standing on the other side of the clearing staring at him expressionlessly Thorin knew she meant to go all the way, no mercy, no softness. This training was going to be as real as the battle looming ahead was going to be.

_“Don’t´worry, Thorin Oakenshield, I´ll try not to kill you,”_ Myra smirked as she saw the look on his face.

_“I appreciate that,”_ Thorin chuckled lowering his gaze taking a calming inhale.

_“But remember, I won´t be gentle with you either. I´m gonna test your every skill you have and see if you have what it takes to take on Sauron´s forces,”_ her growl was deep, inhumane, a warning.

Thorin nodded solemnly not trusting his voice as he drew his sword. He watched how the dragon he loved grew from a gentle giant into a fierce, fire breathing, snarling flying mass of danger. The softness in her eyes died replaced with a cold reptile-like glare and her body tensed up, frills in her neck, back and tail rattled as Myra´s mood changed.

Time stood still as they stared at each other, a dwarf and a dragon, waiting for which one was going to move first.

Then out of the blue, Myra extended her neck letting out thunderous roar charging forward. Thorin had only seconds to decide what kind of move he should do to stay alive.

Quickly he swung his sword hitting Myra on her snout as he sidestepped away from immediate danger twirling around seeing her shaking her head, annoyed growl leaving her. Snapping her head toward Thorin, Myra´s electric blue eyes narrowed and inhaling deeply Thorin´s face fell his eyes widening when he realized what she was going to do. Turning rapidly around Thorin dashed toward the large boulder and dove in a nick of time behind it as Myra released her dragonfire.

It blasted around the boulder, causing the rock´s surface to crack under the immense pressure. The roar of the fire was deafening and the mere heat of it made blisters on Thorin´s arms earning a pained groan from him.

_“Giving up already dwarf?”_ Myra taunted him when the fire died and silence landed in the clearing.

Thorin gritted his teeth together stopping the moan threatening escape from him. Lifting the left arm in front of him, Thorin looked at the blisters taking a ragged breath. For a moment he regretted his decision to ask Myra to help him train more.

He heard the footsteps of her as the dragon approached the boulder, a snarl following her.

Steeling himself Thorin stood up and turned to face her lifting his sword pointing the tip toward her head.

_“Never,”_ he growled back glaring at her. His resolve was evident but Myra´s focus was on his arm. Although she didn´t show it, she was worried. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him on purpose.

When their eyes met again, Myra saw the determination in his blue eyes and she was pleased about it. That was the Thorin she knew.

_“Are you sure?”_ Myra asked halting her approach as she gazed at him.

**“Look at me, dammit!” **Thorin´s angry bark nearly startled her as Myra took in his demeanor.

_“Do I look like I wanna give up?!”_

_“No, you don´t…” _Myra purred her eyes narrowing into slits.

_“Good, let´s continue,”_ Thorin huffed gripping his sword with both hands while returning the unyielding gaze under his long lashes.

A low, long growl rose up from her throat as Myra stood up on his hind legs extending her wings and roared. Thorin charged forward with a battle cry leaping into the air orcrist ready to cut down anything it hit. The fighting noises echoed through the air, bouncing back from the walls surrounding the clearing. Neither was willing to be the first to surrender and both wanted to win the fight.

As Myra stepped away from Thorin at one point, growling, flashing her teeth Thorin stared at her snout where he had managed to inflict a small gash which was now bleeding, he smirked. 

_“Didn´t think you would be so easily witted.....”_ Thorin was now taunting her as they circled each other.

_“You have become slow, and fat in your dotage....”_ Thorin continued, leering at her earning her to narrow her gaze. Thorin stopped in his track, staring at her right in Myra´s blazing eyes, a one-sided smirk dancing on his face.

_“Slug....”_

His voice was deep, arrogant doing exactly what it was meant to do...anger the dragon, making her charge at him without thinking. 

Myra´s frills stood up like a cat's who tried to be bigger in front of an enemy. 

_“You´ll regret that Oakenshield,”_ Myra snarled. 

_“Doubt it,”_ Thorin chuckled darkly getting ready to face a furious, very annoyed enormous, fuming dragon. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14
> 
> “I can’t prove anything, but I would have thought our friendship would have awarded me the courtesy of your trust,”

Myra glared at the dwarf in front of her, electric blue eyes gleaming eerily. She grunted. Lifting herself upright Myra wondered for a second if it was a good idea to give this arrogant maggot called king private lessons how to fight a foe hundred times bigger than themselves.

_“You…”_ she hissed. Opening her jaws just enough so her tongue could snake out. Thorin´s deep blue eyes returned her stare without even blinking. Foolish.

_“Don´t pretend you´re gonna kill me, we both know you´re not going to do that,”_ Thorin hummed.

Myra lifted her scaly brows growling at him licking her lower lip with her tongue. This dwarf was nothing but a speck of dust in her belly but the idea of swallowing this arrogant creature caused the dragon immense pleasure.

_“Just because you´re courting me, don´t make the mistake taking me for granted,” _Myra slid silently toward him.

_“Wouldn't dream of doing that, my love,”_ Thorin smiled, the glint of amusement dancing on his face.

Myra snarled eyes flashing dangerously, flames peeking between her teeth. She was stoking the fire in her.

_“We know you´re softy underneath that scaly armor of yours,”_ Thorin continued like he was taunting her.

Fire in her mouth cracked as the heat grew greater and growling deepened. He was pushing his luck.

Then out of the blue, Myra breathed a hot fire out of her gut missing Thorin only a few inches but the heat alone was enough to make him groan in pain.

Charging forward Myra opened her jaws wide opened targeting Thorin and he could see clearly in her eyes…Myra meant business.

Dodging her attack Thorin rolled to the side swinging his sword widely scraping Myra´s shoulder but not enough to draw blood. Snapping the air Myra turned to aim him with her tail wiping the ground with it. Thorin managed barely to jump over it landing roughly on the other side.

Roaring Myra twirled around lifting the tail ramming it onto the rocks mashing them into pieces, sending them flying every direction.

Ducking Thorin tried not to get hit and found another boulder hiding behind it to catch his breath. Chuckling he listened her deep rumbling, hissing as she took another inhale preparing to breathe fire again. The earth underneath her resonated with every step she took while trying to pinpoint where Thorin had gone hiding.

_“I didn´t hit a nerve, did I….darling?” _

Another roar came out, bouncing off the stone walls around them and Thorin could felt the vibrations his chest.

Myra narrowed her eyes when she heard Thorin speaking and inhaling breath fire hitting the boulder he was hiding behind. Crouching down Thorin covered his face shielding from the heat while the rock cave out under the tense pressure and heat.

Thorin´s hiding place literally melted away and when Thorin glanced over his shoulder when everything went deadly quiet, he saw Myra standing a little further away looking down at him a quiet growl leaving her throat, frills raised high making her appearance more ominous.

Giving Myra a quick smile Thorin stood up looking down at the bright orange and red rock that Myra's fire had melted.

_“I guess I did…”_

Just as Myra was about to reply hurried footsteps echoed through the air making them both turn to look back confused.

_“This way men!”_

_“I knew we shouldn´t trust that demon dragon!”_

_“Hurry up!”_

Myra and Thorin glanced at each other and shrugged as Myra sat down wrapping her tail around her while Thorin came to stand next to her left wing, shielding his sword.

_“Dain?”_ Myra huffed quietly glancing down at Thorin who nodded in agreement.

_“Dain,”_

_“Of course it is, I don’t know which is worse meddler….Dain or Gandalf,”_ Myra rolled her eyes settling to wait until a group of twenty dwarves appeared from the path spears held in front of them while Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

_“Get away from him, you excuse of a dragon!”_ Dain shouted the minute he came into view pointing at Myra with his ax.

The dragon merely tilted her head looking down at the dwarven warriors that circled around her from all sides.

_“I beg your pardon?”_ Myra asked politely staring at Dain who was fuming.

_“You heard me! I never should have trusted you in the first place! I knew you were a bloodthirsty beast!”_

Myra turned her attention to Thorin who was as confused as she was.

_“What is he babbling about, Thorin?” _

_“I don´t know,”_

_“Get ready to meet your end, dragon!”_ Dain yelled signaling his men to get ready for the attack. Myra turned to look at Dain now irritated lowering her head near the ground narrowing her eyes.

_“Do you really think a puny dwarf like you can kill a creature like me? Take a second to actually think what you ´re about to do….I am more powerful than any foe you have ever fight against, I killed Smaug the Golden with ease….and you took, what, twenty men to finish me off? No wonder Thorin is said to be the more reasonable one of the two of you,”_ Myra´s voice grew darker, more sinister as she laid down the odds how this was going to paly out for the dwarves.

_“Taunting me won´t save your scaly hive,” _Dain growled. Myra was about to give her answer with fuming rage when Thorin´s commanding, deep voice boomed across the area.

_“Dain Ironfoot!!”_

Dain and Myra turned to look at Thorin whose face was twisted with anger as he stared at his cousin.

_“You are addressing my queen, my one, my wife! Show some respect!” _

_“She is a dragon! You can´t seriously tell me you trust her not to try and take your life when she gets bored playing the tame little dragon that is willing to do your bidding,”_ Dain´s voice got louder his accent getting thicker as he pointed Myra who stood there, silent, just watching, buying her time.

“I can’t prove anything, but I would have thought our friendship would have awarded me the courtesy of your trust,” Thorin growled out his temper rising. He was tired of trying to convince his cousin Myra wasn´t like the legends told dragons usually were. She was a celestial dragon and a guardian. That alone told enough of her good heart. But some of his folk wasn´t ready to change and trust a fire breathing creature.

_“Thorin, you can´t be serious,”_ Dain uttered, shocked to hear those words coming out from Thorin.

_“I am, if you don´t trust her, you better trust me. I know what I am doing,”_ Thorin huffed patting Myra on her wing earning her attention. Lowering herself down, Thorin climbed on her back settling on the base of her neck, taking hold of one of her spikes and glared down.

_“Unlike you, who brought only twenty warriors to fight a dragon. That proves enough which one is the smart one,”_

With a deep amused chuckle, Myra extended her wings and leaped into the air leaving shouting dwarves behind while Dain was gaping at them, watching them gradually flying higher.

_“Did he just called me stupid?”_ Dain asked stunned, looking at the men on his right.

_“I think he did, my Lord,”_ one of his men answered earning a frown from Dain.

_“That´s just rude,”_ Dain huffed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15
> 
> “Your sarcasm is not only unnecessary but unwanted.”

Flying higher above the ground, Myra enjoyed the feeling of freedom. Whining, the biting wind grabbed Thorin mercilessly as if it was jealous for the two of them, causing the king to tighten his hold on one of Myra´s spike.

For him, the land he called home wasn´t the same anymore. All of a sudden it was larger and smaller at the same time than the small king under the mountain could ever imagine. Although he had been with Myra before, she never had flown this high him sitting on her back. Looking down everything seemed to so perfectly in order.

Soring even higher and further away, Erebor vanished into the distance and Middle-Earth spread beneath them like a multicolored cape.

Thorin didn´t sense the time flowing forward, he saw more with one glance than he had ever seen in his lifetime. The hilly terrain reached as far as the eye could see, even the mountains seemed so long, like a never-ending serpent traveling across the lands.

Usually, quick-witted Thorin was speechless as he took in the world he was living in. The great river glistened like the stars, that flowed in their own dark cape, so very far and yet so near Thorin felt like he could reach out and pick one to his hand. Those same friendly stars that guided his people to safety when Smaug attacked Erebor, those same stars that offered him comfort when he lost his brother, his grandfather and his father. Those same stars he and Myra liked to gaze at while on the journey to win back his homeland.

Thorin could feel a single tear roll on his cheek because of the sheer emotion all this made him feel. It was like Myra was assuring him everything was going to alright. No matter what would happen, she would stay right beside him, defend his people, protect them and keep them safe. Glancing at the colossal cobalt blue dragon underneath him, he felt her every muscle working under her diamond hard scales while taming the wild winds under her command, her steady heartbeat between his thighs and her strong breathing. Nothing could harm her, she might be over 6500 years old but she was still in her prime and with her, Thorin felt like he could do anything.

_“I can finally understand why you like to be in your dragon form rather than human´s,”_ Thorin chuckled quietly lifting his gaze back to the horizon. A slow smile formed on Myra´s face as she blinked letting out a purr.

_“This is where I truly feel like myself, I´m free to do anything I want, go anywhere I want or just be here and enjoy the company of the wind,”_ Myra hummed, a low rumble escaping from her chest that vibrated through her body and Thorin could feel it on his legs. 

_“I don´t blame you,”_ he whispered ache gripping his heart when he realized Myra had given up her ultimate freedom to be with him and it made him feel guilty.

_“What´s going on? You sound so sad all the sudden?” _Myra frowned turning to look over her shoulder meeting Thorin´s gaze. What she saw in his eyes shook her very core. It was something she hasn´t seen a long time, not since Dain nearly managed to kill her and she sunk under the icy water while Thorin cried his pain watching her slipping away from him.

_“Oh nothing, this view just got to me, the world is much bigger than I ever imagined it would be,”_ Thorin gave her assuring smile but Myra wasn´t sure if she believed him.

_“Honestly, I am alright,”_ Thorin said again as if reading her mind. Myra blew air from her nostrils clearly not satisfied with his answer but didn´t push it this time.

_“Let´s head back, you need your sleep and I could use some rest too,”_ Myra stated not waiting for his answer as she circled around heading toward the Lonely Mountain but Thorin agreed to it nevertheless. He felt rather tired and sleep sounded like a good plan.

***

Thorin was sitting at his study on the next day, feeling refreshed. Last night when he and Myra had come back from the flight, Thorin nearly crashed his bed fully clothed but Myra had insisted he stripped before going to sleep. Thorin complied but making sure Myra knew he wasn´t happy as he wanted to sleep and stripping down felt like such a waste of time earning a chuckle and statement Thorin sounded like a toddler not wanting to do something. She received an icy glare from him and mumble how she needed to learn how to address a royalty but Myra merely laughed ushering his royal ass to bed.

Smiling to himself as he remembered that little moment Thorin tried to focus on his kingly duties when there was a commotion outside his chambers. Lifting his eyes from the parchment he was currently reading so he could sign it, Thorin heard hurried heavy footsteps and thick accent shouting something no noble dwarf should ever say out loud.

Sighing he leaned back on his armchair dropping the parchment onto his desk and placed the quill back to the inkpot. Thorin knew to whom that voice belonged to and wiping his face he rested his chin on his hand waiting for his cousin to burst in without an invitation.

Sure enough, Dain pushed the double doors wide open unceremonial way and walked right in Thorin´s study.

_“I hope you know why I´m here,”_ Dain spoke sitting down into the chair on the other side of Thorin´s desk. Thorin raised his brow saying nothing, merely caressing his trimmed beard while looking at Dain sideways. He knew exactly why his cousin decided to disturb him so early and not even apologize for it.

_“I´m guessing it has something to do with last night?”_ Thorin finally said as Dain clearly waited for him to say something.

_“Bloody yes, it has everything to do with last night! What were you thinking?! We were worried! I came to you as I wanted to talk to you about the training but you weren´t in your chambers! Even the guards hadn´t seen you!” _Dain huffed spreading his arms glaring at Thorin whose frown was getting deeper.

_“I needed some extra training so I asked Myra to help me with that. It´s not like I need your permission to go out training with my queen,” _Thorin spoke feeling little irritated by the fact how Dain was talking to him.

_“Well, how did I know you would sneak off to train with a lizard you find sexy, rather than your own kin,”_

Thorin rolled his eyes leaning forward taking the parchment on the desk in his hands starting to re-reading it.

**_“Your sarcasm is not only unnecessary but unwanted,” _**Thorin said lowly as he reached the quill signing the parchment without looking at Dain.

_“I wasn´t been sarcastic,”_ Dain huffed crossing his arms earning a glance from Thorin.

_“Sure sounded like it,”_

_“Take it how you want it, I´m telling you nothing good comes out training with a dragon. you don’t know their true nature until it is too late,”_

_“I´m not sure I like what you imply cousin. Be careful with your next words, I might take them as treason against the crown and we both know how that went last time,”_ Thorin pointed at Dain who fell silent and swallowed thickly. He remembered all too well, what happened the last time he dared defy Thorin´s orders.

_“I just wanted you to know I was worried,”_ Dain muttered casting his eyes away from Thorin. He didn´t want to challenge Thorin the second time.

_“Duly noted,”_

_“Good,”_ Dain stood up and went toward the door when he realized something and turned to look at Thorin who was already focusing on the pile of parchments that needed his attention.

_“Where´s Myra by the way?”_

Glancing up briefly, Thorin met Dain´s gaze before lowering his eyes back to the desk.

_“Sleeping,”_

Without saying anything Dain turned on his heels and walked out the study closing the doors behind him.

After hearing the doors being closed, Thorin straightened himself turning his eyes on the door while tapping the surface with the quill. He didn´t like the way Dain had asked where she was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16
> 
> “If the stars fell from the sky, it is because they are weeping because I received your love and they did not.”

Thorin wasn´t comfortable knowing that Dain had asked him where Myra was when he had left the king's study. Worried, Thorin stood up and headed toward the champers where Myra was sleeping as she had her own private quarters when she needed her own space after being in dragon's form too long. And their training had tired her although she wouldn't admit it out loud, Thorin could see intense training with him, and still keeping sure she didn´t kill Thorin took its toll.

Grumpy dragon was a dangerous dragon, so Thorin had set her separate chambers one level up from the royal wing when she needed quietness and there he was now heading. Everyone in the mountain knew where her chambers were located simply because if someone would enter those chambers without knowing there was a dragon sleeping Thorin would have mayhem in his hands in no time. So Thorin had his people carve a plate with a dragon figure in the center with her full name under it that was hung on the door.

No one was so stupid to enter the dragon's lair. Thorin halted in the midst of his walk. Except for his cousin. Sighing Thorin broke into full speed sprint, it wasn´t Myra he was worried about; it was Dain.

Taking two steps at a time Thorin hurried into the next level they had named “Celestial floor” merely because of her. Just when he reached the final step there was a furious roar echoing through the corridor making the whole level tremble.

_“Oh, Mahal…”_ Thorin groaned.

Before he could take another step he witnessed how the double doors at the end of the hallway opened up and Dain was rushing through it blue fireball right behind him.

Thorin sucked in air staring at the flames were with a roar approaching him. Just in time, he rushed into a side corridor taking cover and pulling Dain by the beard to his side when he saw the dwarf running pass him.

The crackling fire with enormous heat bypassed them, making them both grit their teeth because of the sheer pressure of it.

Breathing heavily, they listened if Myra was about to release another fireball after them but it was silent. Sighing in relief Dain leaned back against the stone wall closing his eyes while Thorin glared at him waiting for an explanation.

_“Care to explain?”_ Thorin growled his eyes flashing in anger as he kept his gaze fixed upon his cousin who slowly opened his eyes and returned the gaze.

_“Not particularly, no,”_ he huffed, fixing his ropes.

_“You are not going to explain to me why you visited the celestial floor knowing Myra was sleeping and enter her chambers without permission?” _

Dain shared a look of annoyance angering Thorin even more.

_“Are you trying to make me behead you?”_ Thorin questioned taking a step forward ready to grab Dain´s coat and shake some sense into his thick skull.

_“I´m trying to understand why did you choose that lizard over a dwarrowdam?”_ Dain replied straightening himself glancing around the corner while Thorin was rolling his eyes.

_“Maybe you never will….not that I need to explain it to you anyway,”_ Thorin muttered stepping out onto the corridor as Dain did the same but saying nothing he turned his back on Thorin and headed down trying to keep the rest of the pride he had left in front of his cousin.

Thorin watched him awhile before turning to walk toward Myra´s chambers cautiously. He wasn´t sure what Dain had done or said to make Myra breathe fire inside the mountain but he guessed he would hear it, eventually.

Stopping in front of the doors that were still open, he knocked carefully before entering.

_“Amrâlimê?”_ he called glancing around surprised to see nothing wasn´t burned down spite the fire.

_“Come in Thorin,”_ Myra´s soft purr came out from the living parlor and walking in Thorin walked through the doorway seeing Myra lounging on the couch.

_“What happened? You nearly hit me too with your dragon fire,”_ Thorin scolded sitting down next to her feet.

_“Sorry, didn´t know you were there too,”_ Myra smiled gazing at him, letting her blue eyes roamed shamelessly up and down his body earning a chuckle from Thorin.

_“So, what happened?”_

_“He tried to pick a fight accusing me with some ridiculous reason for making the king wanting to train with me rather than his own kin. I was half asleep, so I lost my temper quicker than usual,”_ Myra shrugged looking at the fireplace where she had a moment ago set fire to warm the chambers.

_“Ah, that….”_ Thorin licked his lips leaning back, crossing his arms, earning a curious glance in his way.

_“Do tell,”_ she smirked.

_“We had the same argument moments before he came here. Saying I rather train with a lizard I find sexy than with my own kin,” _Thorin repeated Dain´s exact words earning Myra to puff up her chest and straighten herself glaring at Thorin.

_“What?”_ Thorin asked looking worriedly at her demeanor.

_“He called me a lizard?”_ Myra growled.

_“Yes… yes he did,” _Thorin answered warily.

A deep growl emerged from Myra´s throat her eyes blazing as she glared at Thorin for a moment.

_“The arrogance of that dwarf… seriously don´t they know the difference?”_ she muttered under her breath.

_“Hmmm….?”_ Thorin lifted his brows, encouraging her to explain her sudden change of mood.

_“Dragon, dragon! Not a lizard! I don´t do that tongue thing,” _Myra spoke slithering her tongue in and out like a lizard causing Thorin to blink before he burst into wholehearted laughter doubling over on the couch.

Myra merely watched him laughing his lungs out the unimpressed expression on her face when her ears prickled at the sudden sound of something hitting on the windowsill. Getting up leaving Thorin to try and calm himself Myra walked by the window and looked outside. Smiling she opened the window letting the fresh air inside her chambers, inhaling deeply.

It was raining heavily, water pools forming fast on the road as the raindrops drummed the earth making everyone hurry and find cover. She loved the rain, the feeling when it hit her scales and wings, the smell of it as if nature itself had come back to life. Although she couldn´t now fly into it, she was too tired to lift off the ground Myra still could enjoy it. A low purr escaped from her as she closed her eyes.

Thorin had finally calmed down and sensing the serene atmosphere he approached her from behind wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Myra tilted her head slightly a fond smile on her face as they both watched how the rain bombarded the landscape.

**“If the stars fell from the sky, it is because they are weeping because I received your love and they did not,” **Thorin whispered to her ear.

Myra didn´t reply, only turned her head so she could press a kiss on his cheek a quiet purr following it. Thorin glanced at her smiling softly resting his chin on her shoulder. Moments like these were his favorite ones, no one else existed in those moments. Only him and his fiery dragon queen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17
> 
> “You only stayed 15 minutes? Are you kidding me?!”

It was hell, pure and simple. Trying to teach these dwarves how to fight a foe much bigger than themselves tested Myra´s patience far too much for her liking and she was about to snap. Dain particularly was getting on her nerves each day more and more. It was like he wanted her to lose it and show everyone what kind of beast a dragon really was. Well, two could play this game.

Smirking as she watched Dain heaving a breath after dodging her relentless attacks and fires she was enjoying herself. Blowing air from her nostrils Myra waited for the ginger-haired dwarf to make his move when a commotion on her left draw her attention away from Dain.

Grinning as this was the moment he had been waiting for, Dain lifted his ax charging forward aiming at her chest.

But Myra saw him coming from the corner of her eye and a low growl emerged from her throat as she turned her huge head sneering at him.

_“Did you think it would be that easy?”_ she chuckled lowly taking a deep inhale much to Dain´s horror.

Releasing her blue dragon fire it came out roaring as the searing heat catch anything nearby into flames. Dain was able to dive at the last minute into the ground hiding his face in the mud groaning while the fire scorched everything around him.

Thorin shook his head while watching from above on the cliff how Dain´s men struggled to get near enough to even scratch Myra´s scales.

_“Oh Mahal, this is gonna take forever, and we don´t have forever,”_ Fili groaned rubbing his face while Kili rolled his eyes watching the chaos below him.

_“As long as Dain doesn´t trust Myra they never be able to improve their skills before the war is here,” _Thorin sighed lowly his eyes scanning the ranks scattered all over the place.

Roaring Myra charged forward her jaws wide open, her electric blue eyes shining brightly, frills on her neck and back flickering as they stood up. The ground under her feet vibrated at each step she took making the dwarves trying to find their balance while pointing their weapons at her.

Some of the dwarves lost their cool screeching turning on their heels running as fast as they could, grand, cobalt blue dragon right behind them approaching fast.

_“I didn´t sign up for this!”_ one of the warriors cried out glancing over his shoulder yelping when he saw the ominous line of sharp teeth closing in on him feeling Myra´s hot breath on his neck.

_“I don´t wanna die!”_

Snapping her jaws behind him loudly close, it earned another cry out as the warriors ran away from her like chickens. Turning her head, Myra saw some of the dwarves trying to run the other way and growling deeply she swoop with her tail a huge dust cloud following it and took the dwarves off guard as she cut off their escape path.

Frozen in their spot, they slowly turn to look back. Myra was standing no more than twenty feet away from them, glaring at them over her shoulder, turning up her lips exposing her stake-knife like teeth a snarl rising from her throat. 

Dwalin shook his head hiding his face into his hand mumbling something earning Thorin to chuckle next to him.

_”Couldn´t agree more,”_ Thorin said quietly glancing at his friend amusingly before shifting his eyes back on eh training area.

_”Wait….where´s Dain?”_ Kili asked suddenly frowning as he tried to find the ginger-haired warrior. Thorin furrowed his brows taking a step toward the edge staring down trying to find his cousin among the other but even he couldn't see Dain.

Dwalin and Fili stepped toward the edge too, looking down but all they could see was a huge dragon making the remaining dwarves run for their dinner.

_“Where in the name of Durin he went?”_ Thorin growled frustrated when he from the corner of his eye saw a familiar figure climbing the narrow path up toward them.

Turning his attention to his right, Fili and Kili following his gaze they saw Dain coming up breathing heavily covered in dust and soot, occasional coughing leaving him.

_“What are you doing here?”_ Dwalin asked gruffly as Dain straightened himself huffing and walked up to Thorin.

_“I´m done,”_ he merely replied annoyed, tired and clearly not satisfied what happened down on the training area.

**_“You only stayed 15 minutes? Are you kidding me?!”_** Thorin nearly roared at his cousin´s face, angry that Dain wasn´t willing to stay any longer training with his men.

_“I won´t stay there waiting for her to burn me to death!”_ Dain shouted back.

Thorin was taken back at that sentence. Blinking he stared at his cousin trying to understand his hatred toward Myra. Granted, Myra had in the past burned their home and killed quite a few of Dain´s men, but Thorin thought those things were left in the past finally as Myra did her part trying to mend what was broken between her and Dain.

And it looked for a moment that Dain had forgiven her but now Thorin could see clearly, he hadn´t. The anger, the burning desire to kill Myra was still seething underneath that cool appearance Dain was so hard trying to keep.

_“You still don´t trust her?”_ Thorin asked quietly, his voice on the edge of a growl while his eyes darkened, as he stared hard at Dain´s face. Dain lifted his head unwavering glare matching Thorin´s bubbling rage.

_“Don´t tell me you´re here only to wait for another opportunity to kill my One?”_ Thorin´s eyes narrowed as he took a step forward fisting his hands trying to prevent himself to shake.

Dain didn´t answer, only returned Thorin glare pursing his lips into a thin line.

_“Dwalin….”_ Thorin was about to give an order to his friend when suddenly Myra´s muscular tail hit the side of the small rocky mountain they were standing causing everyone to lose their balance and drop to their knees as her outraged roar shook the entire mountain.

_“What happened?!”_ Fili shouted but his voice got lost under Myra´s thunderous roaring that continued what felt like an eternity.

Another hit from her tail made the mountain starting to grumble underneath their feet and Thorin with an effort managed to lift himself up and rushing to the edge he glanced down. He was horrified by what he saw.

Two spears were sticking out f her, one of the joints where her shoulder blade connected with the wing muscles and the other one in her mouth.

_“What in the name of Mahal you think you´re doing??????”_ Thorin´s voice boomed across the area echoing through the mountainsides causing everyone to halt and to look up.

Growling deeply Myra lowered her head her frills rattling like a tail of a rattlesnake, blood dripping from her mouth as she glared at the dwarves who were responsible for her injuries.

Running down the path Thorin rushed toward Myra, Fili, and Kili right behind him, while Dwalin stayed up watching Dain.

_“Myra…,”_ Thorin whispered when he got down slowing his pace as he took a look of her wounds. Myra turned to look at him a soft whine escaping from her, as she pushed her head closer to Thorin who placed his hand on her snout.

_“We sincerely apologize, your majesty, we…we got carried away….”_ one of the warriors spoke up bowing ashamed he had let the heated battle situation go over his head forgetting what was the purpose of this whole ordeal.

Thorin jerked his head toward the dwarf his eyes blazing but Myra bumping her snout gently on his chest got his attention turned back to her.

_“It´s alright, this is why we are training….they finally are learning how to fight against a big foe,”_ Myra spoke with little difficulty as the spear was in her mouth. Thorin sighed lowering his gaze for a moment before lifting it back up to look at Myra a small smile forming on his face.

_“So, training is paying off at last?”_ he asked as he beckoned Myra to come closer and when she did, Thorin grabbed the spear yanking it with powerfull motion out of her mouth earning Myra to snarl deeply pulling her head back.

_“Yes, it is,”_ she replied feeling the wound with her tongue, the spear left before turning to pull off the spear in her joint.

_“Good,”_ Thorin hummed watching how the expressions of Dain´s warriors brightened when they heard that. Cheering they clapped each other´s shoulders nearly laughing.

_“What about Dain?”_ Thorin asked quietly so others wouldn´t hear him. Myra turned to look at him furrowing her scaly brows.

_“What about him?”_ she asked lowly.

_“He escaped from training, after 15 minutes….he isn´t in this with his heart,”_ Fili´s voice came behind Thorin as him and his brother walked up to them.

_“Oh, he is…just not with the same reason as the rest of them,”_ Myra scoffed lying down gazing at the line of Durin who shared looks with each other.

_“So he is after you still,”_ Kili muttered hanging his head not believing Dain would still hold a grudge against Thorin´s beloved.

_“Yes, unfortunately, he is. But I´m not surprised as Thorin is always considered to be the more reasonable of the two,”_ Myra hummed gazing up meeting Dain´s eyes. She would let Dain know she knew what he was up to, but not just yet.

Myra wouldn't let Dain surprise her a second time. This time, she would be ready for another confrontation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18
> 
> “What does it mean?”
> 
> “You’re not ready to know what it means.”

After exhausting training that went on for days at a time, it was finally time to take a break from it. Dain´s men were so tired they hardly able to walk back to Erebor, Myra had aching muscles and two deep wounds and a few shallow cuts to heal but she was proud of the warriors who were ready to put everything they got to improve their skills. And the hard training was paying off. Myra was forced to really look out and be cautious while defending herself, it wasn´t mere playing anymore, dwarves meant business when they attacked readying their weapons.

Walking in the corridors with Thorin she gazed around a smile on her face.

_“A coin for your thoughts,”_ deep rumble came next to her ear and turning her head Myra saw Thorin looking at her fondly while wrapping his arm around her waist.

_“I was just thinking how far we have come, Dain´s men really are more skillful than two months ago, your people are finally accepting me so, I can´t complain,”_ Myra spoke, excitement evident in her voice earning Thorin to chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

_“When this war is over, we can finally concentrate on our lives,” _Thorin smiled closing his eyes as a peaceful life came to his mind. He really wanted to lay down his sword and focus on his kingdom making it prosper like older days when Thror was on the throne.

Myra didn´t reply, only offered a smile turning her eyes back to the open space in the middle of the zig-zagging corridors as thousands of torches shed light on the entire mountain.

_“Your majesty!”_ came behind them earning both Thorin and Myra to halt looking over their shoulders simultaneously furrowing their brows.

One of the King´s Guards ran toward them hastily. Stopping and bowing respectfully the guard tried to catch his breath while Thorin and Myra turned fully to face him.

_“Is something the matter?”_ Myra asked watching the guard straightening himself taking a deep inhale beads of sweat rolling down his temple.

_“The White Council is here asking for audience,”_ he finally uttered leaning on his spear. Running countless stairs up in full armor wasn´t exactly easy.

Thorin´s expression turned solemn while Myra´s brows shot up in surprise.

_“Why are they here?”_ Myra was confused.

_“We find out soon enough, let´s go,”_ Thorin muttered taking hold of her hand making his way toward the throne room where they were waiting.

Entering the room Thorin saw Elrond, Galadriel, Saruman, Gandalf, and Celeborn standing near the throne waiting for the king under the mountain.

_“White Council, what do we own the honor?”_ Thorin greeted them as he stepped in walking toward the throne Myra beside him.

Everyone turned to face him, bowing lightly to show respect and waited Thorin to sit down while Myra stayed standing suspicious look on her face.

_“Unfortunately, the news aren´t good,”_ Gandalf started causing Myra to snort while Thorin glanced at her raising one of his brows.

_“When they are ever good when you are involved?”_ Myra smirked tilting her head earning chuckles from everyone, even Gandalf who shook his head amused.

_“Ringwraiths are on the hunt, orcs are killing everything in sight with the help of Fell Beasts,”_ Gandalf walked up to the stairs lead onto the throne. Thorin frowned while Myra was puzzled.

_“On a hunt….what are they hunting, exactly? No one has located the whereabouts of the ring yet,”_ Myra asked lowly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Gandalf glanced over his shoulder Elrond who nodded his head.

_“What are they hunting?!”_ Myra bellowed her voice turning dragon-like, inhumane, deep growl emerging from her throat as her eyes flashed brightly.

_“They know who found the ring, how I do not know but they are heading toward the next location its in,”_ Gandalf was stalling his answer avoiding her gaze.

Myra felt her anger bubbling up as she descended the throne eyes narrowed.

_“Which is…?”_ she growled halting on the last step glaring down at the wizard who was reluctant to give her the answer much to her irritation. Her dragon fire was simmering just underneath her belly as she stared Gandalf waiting for him to say something.

_“Shire….”_ the answer wasn´t more than a whisper but it shocked Myra. Lifting her gaze she looked at Elrond, then Galadriel and Celeborn and she saw the same expression on their faces.

_“Don´t tell me…..”_ Myra was shaking, fearing the worse.

_“Please don´t tell me….”_

_“Bilbo found the ring when you were trapped in Goblin Town,”_ Gandalf sighed leaning on his staff.

Myra closed her eyes taking a shaky breath hearing Thorin had got up and walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

**_“What does it mean?”_** Thorin asked lowly looking at everyone.

Bilbo was his dearest friend he learned to respect and love while on the road. Bilbo had proved his worth more than once, risking his life for them, so they could have a home again. Myra wetted her lips wiping her face trying to calm down, it did no good to panic now but they were losing time faster than she thought.

**_“You’re not ready to know what it means,”_** Myra whispered, opening her eyes, her gaze hollow for a short moment before it turned into dark determination.

_“If Bilbo is in danger, we need to do something,”_ Thorin replied feeling Myra´s resolve escalating.

_“Oh, we are….I´m gonna bring him here, where you can protect him while I put end to this ridiculous attempt to conquer Middle-Earth,”_ Myra growled and before anyone could do or say anything she ran out the throne room toward the front gate.

_“Prepare for the enemy marching to your gates!”_ Myra shouted over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

_“You heard her! Get ready to defend our kingdom!!” _Thorin´s voice boomed throughout the mountain making everyone running and preparing for another battle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #19
> 
> “…I left it in my room…”

Myra leaped into the air after changing into her dragon form heading straight toward The Shire. Of all the things Bilbo would pick up while on the road, he had to find the One Ring and get himself into serious trouble. Sighing Myra hit her wings making more speed, it wouldn´t take long for her to reach Bilbo´s home. What he would say when a dragon landed on his front door was another matter but she didn´t have the time or interest to think about that.

The sky was dark blue, the sun had just mere minutes ago set welcoming the cool air of the night, a few stars already twinkling against the darkness. The wind was humming around her, caressing her every scale twirling around her horns making Myra purr out of joy.

The landscape changed rapidly below her as her keen eyes scanned it looking elks running when they sensed her presence. Myra´s stomach growled but she didn´t have the time take a bite so huffing she turned her gaze in front of her when something else caught her eye.

What was it? Narrowing her eyes she locked on the figure riding in the same direction where she was going. A low growl emerged from her throat when Myra realized, it was one of the ringwraiths, riding toward Shire. Turning her head Myra tried to find the rest 8 of them but they were nowhere to be found.

Snapping her eyes at the horizon, she came into a chilly conclusion. They were already there.

With a roar, Myra sped up flying pass the Nazgul hoping she would be there in time.

Bilbo was quietly humming while pouring hot water into his mug, hot honey tea was his favorite in cold nights like these. Wrapped into his dressing-gown he was ready to sit down by the fire and read a good book. Padding from the kitchen to his living room Bilbo put down the mug and a plate full of sandwiches making his way to the bookshelf looking for something to read. An old, leather-covered book he had received from Balin when he had left Erebor when everything was peaceful again, Bilbo smiled at those memories.

The dwarves had begged him to stay a little longer but the halfling missed his home terribly, his little garden, his books, and his beloved armchair. It was time to go home and as a parting gift, Balin had offered him a book telling magnificent tales of Middle-Earth. He reached for it and was about take it when a powerful gush of wind rattled his windows and nearly forced his door off of its hinges. It followed by a thunderous earthquake-like sound as if something very big had landed on his yard.

Startled Bilbo fiddling his fingers together, carefully peeked around the corner to look at what was cause of it. A low growl echoed through the door and whatever it was had exceptionally strong and heavy breathing.

His reasonable side was screaming not to open the door but hide instead, but his curiosity was winning, as hobbits were curious folk Bilbo was wanted to know what kind of creature was standing behind his door.

Slowly sneaking closer he could hear the breathing and occasional snarl emerging earning a gulp from him but still, his hand found the handle of the door and carefully opened it taking a peek.

_“Evening, Master Burglar…..fancy coming to a little journey with me?”_ a deep amused sounding voice rumbled making Bilbo frown and stepping out into the cool night he came face to face with row of cobalt blue scales that blocked his entire vision.

Stuttering while blinking Bilbo lifted his gaze following the wide chest toward the long neck and tilting his head he took a couple of steps back so he could see the enormous head far above his.

Two large electric blue eyes gazed at him calmly waiting for the hobbit to realize who she was.

_“Myra!”_ Bilbo broke into a wide grin when he finally connected the dots and recognized the dragon.

Smiling Myra lowered her head as Bilbo approached her hugging her snout earning a quiet whine from her as she closed her eyes enjoying the reuniting moment with her friend.

_“What are you doing here? You scared me with your sudden entry,”_ Bilbo scolded her but Myra merely chuckled at his antics.

_“I´m sorry about that but I had no time to send a raven. We need to go, you are in danger,”_ Myra´s grave tone of voice made Bilbo furrow his brows. Danger? Him?

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I explain when we are in the air, right now, I need you to come with me back to Erebor_,” Myra lifted her head listening to the approaching sound of hooves.

_“Myra, I´m not going anywhere until you explain why I need to come back to Erebor all of a sudden. What is this danger you talk about?”_ Bilbo crossed his arms staring at the dragon who was taking half of the road´s length in order to fit in front of Bilbo´s house.

_“You found something in the caves of Goblin Town,”_ Myra said flatly watching as Bilbo´s face fell.

_“Yes, I know what you found and because of it, The Nine, Sauron´s henchmen have resurrected and are coming after you. That is why you need to come with me in Erebor where Thorin and others can protect you until this is over,”_

_“But…it's just a ring…”_ Bilbo tried refusing to believe he would have to once again leave his home.

_“No, it is the one ring that belonged to Sauron, the ring of power that rules them all. You don´t get to bury your head in the sand Bilbo, that is the fact,”_ Myra growled, she had no time to sugarcoat the situation for him.

_“Pack your things quickly, they are nearly here_,” Myra huffed nudging Bilbo with her snout. Scrambling to find his feet Bilbo hastily turned around to pack his bag and change his clothes.

Myra turned with some difficulty to watch the road ready to defend herself and Bilbo if she saw the Nazgul at the crossroad. Her long tail twitched as she felt nervous, hoping Bilbo would be fast enough, breathing fire in the Shire wasn´t something Myra wanted to do.

A door closed behind her earned her to glance over her shoulder and seeing bilbo hurried toward her made Myra to sigh in relief.

_“And the ring?”_ she asked noticing Bilbo twisting his nose.

_“Bilbo…”_ Myra snarled warning him not to play games with her right now.

** _“…I left it in my room…”_ **

A groan left her as she turned sideways glaring at the halfling.

_“Go get it, Gandalf and the others need to see it while deciding what to do with it,”_ Myra's bark made Bilbo rush back to his house to fetch the ring and hurried back out just in time when Myra extended her neck and roared a warning into the air as the riders came into her view.

_“Get on!”_ Myra lowered herself so Bilbo could climb on her back and when she felt he was at the base of her neck without any warning Myra leaped into air disappearing into the night while the riders halted their horses looking after them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20
> 
> “Oh, my dear. You have nothing to apologise for.”

Holding for his dear life on one of Myra´s spikes Bilbo hunched down near her back to prevent the whistling wind to toss him off of her back.

_“How did you know I found the ring?!” _Bilbo shouted not daring to look down.

Myra glanced over her shoulder a smile easing on her snout as the electric blue eye fixed upon on Bilbo´s terrified facial expression.

_“Take a guess,” _

Bilbo didn´t have a clue at first but something Myra´s smirk told him the answer.

_“Gandalf..,”_ Bilbo sighed turning to look aside.

_“You should know this by now, nothing goes unseen by him, when he focuses hard enough,”_ Myra chuckled earning the hobbit to roll his eyes.

_“You´re right, I should have known that,”_

_“There are a lot of magical rings in the world, the odds you found the One Ring was one in a million chance but guess we are lucky it was you who found the ring,” _Myra comforted the halfling_._

_“How so?”_

_“Because if the enemy would have found it first, we would be in serious trouble,”_

Bilbo hummed at that, Myra was right. If Sauron´s minions had found it, the world would have been swallowed in eternal darkness.

Landscapes below changed rapidly as Myra flew as fast as she could toward Erebor ignoring someone shouting warnings with a small voice when they saw a glimpse fo magnificent beast flying over a human village.

They flew across the snowy mountains making Bilbo take a good look at them and he remembered how he and Thorin along with his company walked for days through the heavy snow. The glistening snow against the dark sky was quite a sight to see and Bilbo couldn´t believe he had walked across those mountains that looked majestic and yet dangerous.

Soon the mountains were left behind as Myra turned lightly heading toward a valley Bilbo recognized all too well.

_“We´re not going through there, are we?” _

_“Relax Bilbo, I keep us high enough so the Storm Giants aren´t disturbed,”_

A tiny squeak left him as Myra flew past the valley but even when they were high, one of the Giant seemed to wake up standing to glare at the two of them.

_“Myra!”_ Bilbo cried when he saw the giant taking a boulder off the side of the mountain aiming at the dragon.

Myra merely growled diving down as the boulder flew past them while the giant howled waking the others.

_“Giants...not the smartest punch,”_ Myra snarled flashing her teeth dodging with a sudden twirl when the giant tried to grap her by the neck.

_“Myra! We don´t have time for this!”_ Bilbo shouted gripping tighter at the spike that was the only lifeline for the halfling with Myra´s twirling, rapid turns and dashing between the giants.

With a huff Myra had to agree, she didn´t have time to play with these rock heads, so she hit her wings violently taking more altitude avoiding being caught leaving howling Storm Giants below.

Hovering far above the ground Myra look at Bilbo who was as white as a sheet trembling on her back.

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Yes,”_ Bilbo squeaked but then cleared his throat answering with a more low tone of voice much to her amusement.

_“Yes, I´m alright,”_

_“Good,” _Myra hummed leveling herself making her way toward their destination but kept her speed a little slower this time as she could feel Bilbo still shivering at the base of her neck.

They pasted the Carrock where the eagles had left them after saving Thorin and his company from Azog´s hands. Bilbo smiled fondly when he remembered how Thorin had apologized to him how wrong he had been not believing Bilbo belonged with them and had hugged the halfling.

Glancing up Bilbo then saw the peak of a Lonely Mountain standing proudly in the darkness.

_“We are almost there,”_ Myra announced making more speed, seeing with her sharp eyes how torches had been lit up at the base of the mountain for her and Bilbo

_“Thank Valar, I am hungry, cold and need of a bath,”_ Bilbo sighed

_“Is that a hint I smell?”_ Myra growled earning Bilbo to squeak straightening himself looking at the long neck and frills that rattled suggesting Myra was getting annoyed by him.

_“No, no that is not what I meant, was I meant was_….” Bilbo started rambling but paused when he heard Myra´s deep rumbling growl and a hint of amusement when she turned her head.

_“Relax, I am merely teasing you,”_

_“Dragons….” _the hobbit murmured quietly but chuckled himself too.

The rest of the way went fast and as Myra approached the Mountain, she let out a powerful roar that shook the ground.

Soon enough more torches were lit up and shouts and cheers were heard as the dwarves welcomed their king´s One back home. 

_“Sound the alarm! Dragon Queen is back! Fetch Thorin!”_

Bilbo peeked over Myra´s head as she started descending gust of strong wind throwing sand and pebbles into the air. Everyone covered their faces waiting for her to land safely before approaching her.

The ground under her feet vibrated when Myra landed shaking herself like a dog lowering herself so low Bilbo could get off of her back without injuring himself.

A quiet purr escaped from her as she watched the halfling stand beside her head stroking her cheek smiling.

_“Your Highness!”_ one of the guards greeted her bowing respectfully.

Myra turned her gaze toward the guard and focusing, shifted to her human form.

_“Is everyone still up?”_ she asked and when the guard nodded Myra waved her hand wanting to guide Bilbo to see Thorin and the others.

_“Yes, Your Highness, they are at the meeting chambers discussing how to defend the kingdom against the enemy,”_ other guard spoke as he bowed too when Myra walked past him Bilbo following on her heels.

Entering the mountain, Bilbo´s jaw nearly dropped as he gazed at the enormous halls and corridors, thousands of lanterns lighting the mountain. Last time he was here, Erebor was far from the magnificent dwarven kingdom, it was a ruin. To be able to witness how Thorin had managed to rebuilt Erebor back to its former glory was something Bilbo didn´t think he would ever see in his lifetime.

Following Myra up toward the royal wing, suddenly from the corner ran four little dwarflings playing hide and seek much to their parent's grief. Their little feet carried them too fast and before they knew it they bumped into Myra knocking themselves to the floor while Myra merely sided stepped turning to look at them.

_“Watch where you are going!”_ one of the dwarflings cried out annoyed rubbing his face while his siblings tried to lift themselves back up after tumbling down on their backs.

_“My apologies, young ones,”_ Myra chuckled lowly lifting her brow, keeping her steady gaze at all four of them watching them freeze slowly lifting their eyes on her face.

They saw her cobalt blue hair framing her fair face, those pink lips curled into a mischievous smirk and her shining blue eyes twinkling with amusement. The crown on her head told them who she was by status, but when they recognized her as the grand cobalt blue dragon, everyone scrambled to their feet bowing deep.

_“I am so sorry your highness!! Please don’t set us on fire!”_ one of the boys cried out others joining in the desperate cry of apologies earning Myra to chuckle.

**_“Oh, my dear. You have nothing to apologise for.”_** Myra smiled but then she frowned.

_“Why would I set you on fire? Just because I am a dragon?”_ she asked turning fully to face them.

One of the boys dared to glance up meeting her eyes biting his lower lip.

_“That´s what our uncle Dain told us….”_

Hearing Dain´s name mentioned Myra´s eyes narrowed, anger flashing behind them briefly.

_“That dwarf is digging his grave,”_ Myra muttered under her breath careful not to let the children hear her.

_“Well, don´t believe everything your uncle says, besides, shouldn´t you be in bed at this time of hour?” _

_“We couldn´t sleep so we thought to come here to play,”_

_“Hmm, running around dark corridors dead at night isn´t very safe, you never know what kind of beast you bump into,”_ Myra purred giving them a wicked smile earning little giggles from them.

_“Back to your chambers before I set you on fire,”_ Myra growled playfully making a false attack at them earning them to squeal with excitement.

_“Good night your highness!”_ they all shouted over their shoulder while running back to their chambers.

_“Good night,”_ Myra called back watching the children disappear into the next corridor.

_“Let´s go, his majesty is waiting,”_ one of the guards spoke with a smile and nodding, Myra and Bilbo followed them.

But in her mind, she was saddened and angry by the revelation that Dain was poisoning even the dwarfling´s mind that dragons were evil beings not worthy of their trust and love.

_“Reap what you sow…,”_ Myra whispered to herself quietly hiding her anger deep in her mind, nursing it, waiting her time to release it with full force.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #21
> 
> “This isn’t working, is it?”

Bilbo was sitting at the long table nervously fidgeting his shirt as Gandalf, Thorin, Celeborn, Elrond, and Galadriel gazed at him silently.

_“My dear Bilbo, don´t look so scared. Myra brought you here where you are safe from Sauron´s ringwraiths,”_ Gandalf smiled looking at his friend softly.

_“So she said while we were coming here. Apparently, I found the one ring….”_ Bilbo breathed straightening himself looking at the wizard who nodded.

_“Yes, the most unlikely creature to find it, a hobbit. Even the mirror didn´t see that,”_ Galadriel said softly walking across the room. Bilbo turned to look at the tall fair elf maiden with golden hair and kind smile returning the smile little shyly.

_“So, what happens now?”_ Bilbo asked the dreaded question that had been twirling in his mind ever since Myra mentioned the one ring and Sauron.

_“You stay here, where we can protect you while Myra and other guardians tries to end Sauron´s plans for good,”_ Thorin spoke lowly keeping his piercing stare on Bilbo´s blushing face.

_“And the ring?”_ Bilbo swallowed.

_“It must be destroyed, cast in the fire of Mount Doom,”_ Elrond spoke turning around as he had been gazing out from the window.

_“You do have it?”_ Celeborn asked gazing at Bilbo who nodded fishing the ring out of his pocket laying it on the table.

Everyone gasped when the One Ring was placed at the table. Thorin narrowed his eyes staring at the small object. What was so frightening about this ring? It was just a ring. Thorin wasn´t fully aware of its powers but it already affected his mind as he stood up his eyes growing hazy his movements slow as if he was under a spell. Gandalf shifted his worried gaze to Thorin who approached the ring.

_“Thorin!”_ Gandalf commanding sharp voice broke through the dwarf´s clouded mind and he snapped out fo his state blinking a few times.

_“Better take the ring out of sight, it´s affecting his mind,”_ Elrond whispered to Bilbo who snatched the ring back to his pocket looking at Thorin who shook his head.

_ “Let´s talk about the plan on how to defend our kingdom,”_ Thorin muttered grumpily, feeling a little angry a mere ring affected him so strongly.

3 elves, a wizard, a dwarf, and a hobbit started forming a plan on how to defend Erebor and who was going to take the Ring to Mount Doom.

Myra was walking down the royal corridor toward lower levels, anger seeping through her mind like a hurricane. Fisting her hands she tried to control her emotions but ever since she had heard from that dwarfling how Dain poisoned everyone´s mind against her, her dragon temper flared dangerously high. She was losing this battle and halting in the middle of the staircase to take a deep breath, Myra´s eyes burned brightly, her chest glowing as a deep growl traveled up from her throat.

_“Fuck it….what´s the point….”_ she barked quietly giving up on trying to clam down. Since she was angry, she might as well make use of it like a dragon. Tilting her head a dark smirk formed on her face. If Dain was so adamant about her been unworthy to be trusted, she would gladly remind him just how dangerous dragons can be when antagonizing enough. That dwarf had been digging his grave long enough, it was time to make him lie on it.

With a grim new plan in her head, Myra made her way toward Dain chambers the hem of her gown quietly ruffling around her feet. She held her head low, a deadly glare on her eyes as she set her mind on making an end to this tiresome game.

Seeing one of Dain´s warriors on the corridors Myra slowed down giving him a quick polite smile.

_“You wouldn´t know if Dain is in his chambers? I need a word with him,”_ she asked noticing the warrior was a little tipsy. Perfect.

_“No…not that I know of. I think he went out for a walk and to look his ram,”_ he blurted with a hiccup.

_“Oh, well thank you,”_ Myra purred walking past him but halted when he continued his ranting.

_“You know…his speech you been a span of evil is total rubbish if you ask me…I mean…you seem very nice lass,” _

Myra had to press down a furious growl and smother the fire threatening to emerge from her belly. Turning sideways Myra forced a kind smile back to her face as she looked at the dwarf.

_“Span of evil? What else has Dain been talking about me behind my back_?” Myra asked, one step at a time approaching the warrior who was now eyeing Myra worriedly. Her eyes were shining with malice, a dark shadow covering her face, wicked grin replacing her smile.

_“Ummm I…I don´t remember…”_

_“You don´t remember…I can refresh your memory,”_ Myra snarled gripping his throat lifting him off the ground like he weighed nothing. The warrior grasped her wrist desperately trying to take a breath but her fingers gripped his throat so tightly it made him almost choke.

_“I am so tired of these little games Dain clearly enjoys so much, but he forgets who he is playing with. You don´t wanna make an enemy out of a dragon,”_ Myra growled glaring at the dwarf whose face was turning purple.

_“So, I´m gonna ask one more time and for your sake…I hope, your memory is restored by now,” _

Dropping the warrior back to the floor Myra waited for him to gasped for air into his lungs.

_“You´re too cunning to show your true self, as you are an evil fiend you don´t deserve nothing but a sword through the heart,”_

_“Am I now?”_ Myra smirked her eyes narrowing as she stared at him earning him to swallow thickly.

***

Whistling Myra approached the stables where the rams were held in glancing up the black sky with stars twinkling gazing down at her. Picking between her teeth with her long nail Myra saw Dain coming out halting when he saw Myra walking up toward him.

_“Myra…I thought you would be in a meeting with Thorin. What brings you here?”_ Dain asked furrowing his brows watching her expressions turning almost giddy.

_“Oh, all that flying and fetching Bilbo made me hungry and now that I had a little night snack I figured I should go for a walk admiring the starry night,”_ Myra replied sucking her index finger after getting the small piece of meat out and then licked her lips with a purr.

_“Late night snack? I hope it was tasty,”_ Dain hummed turning around to close the doors.

_“It was…very juicy. Never thought dwarf´s flesh to so tender, almost like a veal,”_

Dain froze in the middle of closing the latch his eyes widening. His hands started to shake as he slowly turned to face Myra who was biting her nail with a malicious smirk her eyes dark standing there gazing him.

_“Wh-what did you say?”_ Dain whispered his voice trembling but Myra merely lifted her chin smugly daring him to lash out.

_“You had to see this coming sooner or later,”_ Myra spoke lowly, stepping forward.

_“You have been taunting me long enough. All that pretending in front of Thorin and yet behind his back, you poison everyone´s mind against me. You say I am an evil fiend that deserves a sword through the heart…did you really think I wouldn´t hear about it? Did you really think I would stand aside letting you turn everyone against me?”_ Myra growled, her form starting to shift.

_“You are nothing but a dragon! Dragons aren´t kind race, friendly race! they are bringers of destruction!”_ Dain shouted anger getting better of him as he watched Myra turning into her dragon form.

_“I spent so much my time trying to make amends what I have done in the past and for a moment I really thought, we could be friends but whatever relationship we have between us….whatever this is….”_ Myra lifted her enormous head above Dain glaring him down.

** _“This isn’t working, is it?”_ **

Dain glared her back clenching his jaw his hand finding the hilt of his ax.

_“No, it isn´t,”_ he huffed getting ready for the fight.

_“You dug your own grave…be prepared to die, dwarf!”_ Myra roared charging forward snapping her jaws together missing him just barely.

_“What are you gonna say to Thorin?! When he finds my body?”_ Dain shouted swaying his sword scratching her scales on the cheek. Myra chuckled darkly turning her head toward Dain her eyes gleaming.

_“Nothing, because he ain't gonna find your body. For all he knows, you simply disappeared into the night with your ram,”_

And then it dawned on Dain. Myra wasn´t going to merely kill him, she was about to commit the vilest thing Dain could think of. She planned to do the same thing to him as she had done to a poor warrior she stumbled upon before coming here.

_“NO!”_ Dain hollered charging forward sword pointing at Myra´s chest but she leaped into the air smacking him with her tail. Dain went crashing down against the boulder behind him causing the air leaving his lungs.

The ominous sound of Myra preparing to breathe fire was the only warning Dain was getting before all hell broke loose. Somehow he managed to get up and hide on the other side of the boulder as a massive blue fire shoot out from her throat scorching everything in its path. The heat and pressure were so intense, it started cracking the rock Dain was hiding behind. Looking desperately around trying to find some kind of safe place and warn Thorin. He had been right all along about his so-called “one”. 

Myra blasted another fireball down causing the rock to explode and melting under her fire. Dain didn´t have time to think about a plan, he reacted out of pure instinct dashing forward looking for a hiding place.

_“Run all you want Dain but we both know how this is going to end,”_ Myra´s deep unnatural voice boomed across the plains as she hit her wings getting more altitude spreading the fire.

Dodging, running for his life Dain for the first time was scared for his life. He didn´t want to die like this. But he had to admit to himself, he had been playing with fire when spreading his own thoughts about Myra to others, it was only a matter of time when it would come back to haunt him.

Suddenly everything went dark as Myra landed in front of him, standing on her two legs wings spread wide like a sail, looking down at him, snarling. The ground beneath him shook because of her weight. Dain lifted his gaze to Myra silently praying for Mahal to help him as he watched in horror how Myra opened her jaws releasing another fireball down on him. Closing his eyes he embraced his fate extending his arms, sending his thoughts to Thorin.

_“I was right about her, cousin,” _


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #22
> 
> The beauty of the moment may have faded, but the joy was still there.

_“It is decided then, Bilbo will travel to Mordor with a few companions try to destroy the ring while we get ready for another war,”_ Thorin spoke looking at everyone in the table exhausted of this whole ordeal. The meeting had extended beyond midnight and Thorin wanted to sleep.

Gandalf nodded his head while Celeborn and Galadriel gazed at Bilbo who was anxious, fidgeting his pocket trying to determine it was the best solution but the ring was affecting even him, although he wanted to deny it.

_“We´ll_ _decide who will company him in the morning. I think we all need some sleep,”_ Elrond hummed softly glancing at Thorin who was almost dozing off in his chair.

_“Good idea_,” Thorin snapped his head up when it was in danger hitting the table. Clearing his throat Thorin stood up raking his hair looking at everyone.

_“This meeting is over, we´ll continue tomorrow morning,”_ Thorin said watching as elves and Gandalf nodded at his way before walking out. Only Bilbo stayed in his seat turning up his nose not sure what to think of it all.

_“Master Baggins?”_

Thorin´s smooth, the deep baritone voice got his attention and he turned his gaze to Thorin who was smiling at him.

_“Go get some sleep, whatever is in your mind, we can discuss it at dawn,” _

_“I thought my adventuring days were over…and yet, here I am, getting ready for another dangerous mission,”_ Bilbo chuckled dryly as Thorin gazed at him in wonder.

_“What I´m trying to say, I don´t think I can sleep much tonight,” _

_“You´re free to explore Erebor, but remember to keep inside the gates,” _Thorin reminded him and after receiving a nod the king turned on his heels walking out the meeting chamber. He may have been exhausted himself but Thorin knew because of this new threat upon his kingdom, he would not sleep either this night.

Footsteps echoed in the fast halls, long shadows cast on the stone walls by the torchers but Thorin was too tired to even notice. Knowing sleep wasn´t going to come easily, Thorin headed toward the royal balcony hoping some fresh air would help his insomnia like state. Climbing the stairs the night chilly breeze caressed his face when he reached the balcony´s entry but halted in mid-step.

Myra was standing there, in her black trousers, hunting boots and blue tunic, her cobalt blue hair dancing in the wind. She was so deep in thought she failed to notice Thorin stepping in, approaching her from behind.

When Myra felt someone wrapping their arms around her middle she growled a warning but as the warm lightly moist kiss was planted on her neck she relaxed.

_“You should know better than sneak up on a dragon like that,”_ Myra purred leaning back on Thorin´s chest.

_“I like living dangerously,”_ Thorin hummed against her skin resting his chin on her shoulder, taking in the view.

_“So why are you awake this time of hour?”_ Myra twisted her neck so she could gaze at Thorin´s face. Pursing his lips Thorin thought about what he should say but glancing up to her shining eyes he saw best not to lie.

_“The meeting extended and truth to be told, the ring affected me,”_ Thorin muttered averting his eyes tightening his hold on Myra. Merely humming, Myra turned her gaze back at the scenery ahead, it was little cloudy, not so many stars were visible at the sky and the crescent moon was almost smiling down at them.

_“It is the ring of power for a reason, I would be surprised if it didn´t, a very few folks can resist its temptation,” _

Thorin huffed but didn´t say anything earning a giggle from Myra.

_“Tell you what, let´s head out, we could do some lone time. This whole ordeal will demand our entire attention so let´s make most of this serenity while we can,”_ Myra whispered, glancing Thorin smirking a little.

_“Where should we go?”_ Thorin raised his brows lifting his head up gazing at her curiously. Myra only grinned tucking herself off of Thorin´s grip and leaped onto the railing turning to face him.

_“Anywhere you like,”_ she hummed wrapping her arms behind her back, keeping her eyes on Thorin as she leaned back letting the gravity taking hold of her body pulling her off the railing. Thorin gasped as Myra disappeared falling toward the ground but before he could act a loud roar traveled through the air and Myra appeared above him, hovering in the air in her dragon form.

No matter how many times Thorin saw her in this form, it never ceased to amaze him. She was gorgeous. Rising a little higher, Myra placed her hinder leg on the railing waiting for Thorin to use her leg as a latter.

_“Come on, Thorin, you´re not getting any younger,”_ Myra growled smirking at him earning a glare from him.

Saying nothing, Thorin stepped forward, pulling himself on the railing and for a moment just stared at Myra´s enormous foot ending with three sharp eagle-like claws. Swallowing, Thorin steeled himself gripping her leg using the scales as a finger holds to climb on her back while Myra hovered quietly in the air, waiting.

As soon as Thorin was sitting firmly at the base of her neck, Myra pushed herself off of the railing, hitting her huge sail-like leather wings to get more altitude.

They were in no time soaring above the clouds, the wind taking hold of Thorin´s hair whipping it mercilessly forcing him to lean closer to Myra´s neck. But when they were high enough Myra slowed down letting Thorin straighten himself and look up at the stars. They were so close he could almost reach out and grab one in his hand.

“You wanna feel what is like to glide through the air?” Myra asked suddenly glancing over her shoulder making Thorin frown.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean, you wanna fly yourself for a moment?”_

_“Dwarves are not meant to fly,”_ Thorin grumbled.

_“You never know, you might actually like it,”_ Myra purred.

_“Or are you too scared?”_

That earned Thorin to give her a death glare pressing his lips into a thin line.

_“What I must do?”_ Thorin growled much to Myra´s delight.

Turning her head she looked deep in Thorin´s eyes and grinned devilishly.

_“Jump,”_

_“What?!”_

_“You need to jump,” _Myra repeated calmly

_“Have you lost your mind? You´re crazy, I´m not going to jump_!” Thorin shouted his frown deepening as his hold of one of Myra´s spikes tightened.

Myra´s frills rattled as she was highly amused by his demeanor and a deep growl Thorin knew was a burst of laughter, he smacked at her neck.

_“Not funny!” _

_”It is a little funny,” _Myra chuckled giving him a one-sided smug smile before turning her gaze back to forward.

Thorin rumbled something under his breath while rolling his eyes but couldn´t help a chuckle escaping from him.

They glided above the blanket of clouds that looked like a white endless sea below them as Thorin glanced down. He loved being on her back soaring across the skies seeing the world he lived in so small beneath her.

Moments like these were precious to him, he felt like breath freely again, not suffocating while surrounded needy, demanding nobles. Myra´s powerful muscles ket them airborne making it look so easy, she barely moved her wings as she let the wind carry them both, a dwarf and a mighty dragon alone in the night.

After a flight that seemed last forever, Myra started to decent diving into the clouds blinding Thorin forcing him to lean closer to her in fright he might be whisked away by the strong wind.

The whirling wind howled around them for a moment but at last, Myra straightened herself moving slightly in aa different angle approaching a mountain peak Thorin didn´t recognize. Slowing down Myra hit her wings until she could land safely on the edge that was big enough for her.

Lowering herself Myra allowed Thorin to climb down from her back and lied down facing the darkness of the night as Thorin sat next to her head hearing Myra curling her tail around them both to keep him warm.

_“Where are we?”_ Thorin asked quietly glancing up at her seeing her snout forming another smile.

_“It´s a secret,”_ Myra hummed watching Thorin rolling his eyes at her again while wetting his lips.

_“This is one of my spots I come to seek quiet and solitude,”_ Myra sighed lifting her head looking around. Below them was growing a thick forest, no man dared to enter.

Thorin nodded gazing at the landscape, loving the quietness surrounding them. Leaning against Myra´s wing Thorin crossed his legs taking his pipe lighting it up.

Everything was calm, not even ravens were singing their songs. Puffing smoke Thorin closed his eyes enjoying the moment of perfection.

_“Look….”_ Myra´s deep soothing whisper invaded his mind as Thorin had nearly dozed off and jerking his head Thorin blinked a couple of times before his groggy gaze fixed upon the horizon.

The sky was painted deep color of pink, as the rising sun slowly stretched its rays toward the new morning.

Thorin gasped, he had witnessed a lot of sunrises in his life but this…this was something else. It was almost magical. The rays touched Myra´s blue scales making them shine like purest sapphires with a hint of orange flashing here and there.

Swallowing Thorin watched as the sun rose higher while Myra basked in the sun purring quietly like a happily satisfied cat earning Thorin to smile fondly before shifting his gaze back to the horizon.

**The beauty of the moment may have faded, but the joy was still there.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23
> 
> When the dust settled and all sound was gone, he wept.

After their peaceful day of watching the sunrise days turned darker, the air felt heavier and everyone was on edge. Thorin noticed his cousin Dain was missing along with his battle ram and one of his advisers. No one knew where they had gone although they kept searching every corner in Erebor and Dale. Thorin was getting restless, it wasn´t like Dain to just leave without telling him.

Walking briskly through the corridors, rushing stairs down taking turns around the corners Thorin´s brain was fuming with dozens of explanations why would Dain do such a stunt. The war was upon them, they needed every capable warrior on the battlefield to defend this kingdom.

Taking a sharp turn to the left Thorin found himself on the lower levels where Balin´s and Dwalin´s chambers located. Approaching the dark heavy looking door, Thorin pounded his fist against it ignoring the fact he might wake half the mountain. He had questions that demanded answers.

_“Balin!”_ Thorin bellowed, his patience wearing thin every passing minute.

His voice echoed in the corridors, bouncing off of the walls, no doubt waking the whole mountain.

After agonizing two minutes, Balin opened the door, his white hair ruffled up, his eyes half-closed as Balin tried to comprehend the hour of this forced awaking.

_“Thorin….what makes you so anxious this time of hour?”_ Balin mumbled, yawing stepping aside when Thorin without a word stepped in looking around.

_“Have you seen or heard of Dain?”_ Thorin asked turning to look at his friend who looked more than a little puzzled by his behavior.

_“As I told you the night before, no, I haven´t,”_ Balin replied closing the door walking back to his bedchamber rubbing his face trying to push off the remanent of the sleep. A heavy sigh escaped from Thorin who slumped on the couch behind him.

_“Where in the name of Durin he has run off to?”_ Thorin muttered into his hands while Balin changed his clothes.

_“We´ll find him, Thorin,”_ Balin ensured walking back to the living area seeing Thorin leaning in his hands, his raven black hair framing his face.

_“I am not so sure about that Balin. Even Myra told me she hasn´t seen Dain,”_ Thorin signed lifting his head looking worriedly at Balin who offered him a couraging smile, although the elderly dwarf knew it did little to calm Thorin´s mind.

A battle horn startled them both and looking at each other Thorin and Balin froze for a moment before a mighty warning roar traveled through the mountain, shaking its foundations.

_“Myra…,”_ Thorin whispered turning his head to look out the window.

Thorin and Balin leaped into action dashing out of Balin´s chambers seeing royal guards running down toward the main level where the front gate was located. Shoutings echoed throughout Erebor, panicking dwarrowdams ushering their youngs into safety in their chambers while their fathers prepared to defend their families.

_“Dwalin!”_ Thorin called when he saw the gruff-looking warrior jogging toward them ax in his hands.

_“Thorin! It´s on! The battle! The enemy is here!”_ Dwalin yelled passing them earning grave looks from both dwarves before they followed Dwalin.

Running down the endless staircases, through maze-like corridors Thorin finally reached the balcony above the gate. The shock was evident on his face as he gazed upon the stream of enemy lines approaching downhill, the earth trembling under their feet as they marched forward.

Orcs as far as the eye could see, fell beasts landing on Ravenhill, their screeching hurting ears of the dwarves. The sky behind them was colored in blood-red, sun stretching its rays behind the horizon as if it knew it would be shed today.

_“Send the raven to the elves, we need all the help we can get,”_ Thorin barked orders ushering his men into action.

_“Secure the gate! Make sure women and children are safe! Get ready to defend our home!”_

Thorin´s deep voice traveled across the halls making every capable dwarf grabbing their weapons ready to die while defending their kingdom, their families.

_“Thorin…you need to change if you´re going to be joined on the fight,”_ Balin placed his hand on Thorin´s shoulder gaining his attention. Looking down at himself Thorin hummed solemnly shifting his gaze toward Dwalin who merely nodded his head. The silent command was simple, hold the line while the king prepared for a fight too.

_“Don´t worry, Myra is in the front line, it will hold,”_ Fili´s voice came behind Thorin who twirled around seeing his nephews in battle armors weapons ready.

Thorin nodded but before he left, he pulled both Fili and Kili closer placing his hands on the back of their heads pressing foreheads together.

_“I wished we would never go to battle again in my lifetime, but, let´s make it rememberable,”_ Thorin muttered his throat getting little tight, regretting he had to pull his sister's sons yet again into another bloody war.

_“Let´s show these bastards what Durin folk are all about,”_ Kili grinned, his hand resting on Thorin´s shoulder.

_“Aye,”_ Thorin chuckled gazing at their eyes before pulling away.

_“I´ll be back shortly,” _

Kili and Fili watched their uncle jogging toward the armory with Balin and finally turning their attention out their expressions shifting serious, gaze hardening. The sheer determination shone in their eyes giving hope and courage for their fellow men.

***

Myra was sitting on the top of Erebor, gazing down at the enemy, a low growl emerging from her throat. She locked eyes with one of the biggest fell beast lying on the frozen lake of Ravenhill, one of the Nazguls sitting on its back.

Myra was five times bigger than those vile beasts but what they lack in size, made up for in numbers. One huge dragon against nine fell beasts, it was going to be a difficult battle even for her, and she knew it.

Lowering her gaze on the lines of orcs, her eyes went wide. A few of their commanders weren´t a breed of an orc at all. They were Uruk-Hai, bred by Sauron himself. Myra had seen those disgusting creatures the first time in TA 2475 when Gondor was under attack. Never would she thought they still existed.

The red sky illuminated the entire continent in eery color, even Myra´s scales were shining blue and red. Standing up, Myra opened her huge sail-like wings, extended her neck stiffening her tail while her frills rattled letting out a thunderous roar that shook the land. The sound made the enemy´s blood run cold in their veins, the deepness of it rumbling through their ribcages as they watched the dragon high above the mountain stand in her full glory. Her roar ignited a mighty war shouts from the dwarves who joined in with her letting the enemy know, they were ready to fight for their home.

The ranks of Uruk-hai responded with shouts and yells of their own, hitting the end of the spears to the ground creating a massive battle drum. Fell beasts shrieked gearing up while ringwraiths on their backs drew their swords.

Myra´s eyes shone brightly as she sneered at the enemy bending her legs getting ready to leap into the air when another battle horn was heard halting everyone on their spots. Myra shifted her attention from the Nazguls to her right seeing a flow of elven warriors marching toward the gates of Erebor.

_“Thranduil….”_ Myra whispered to herself, a hint of a smile creeping to her face. Apparently, every bird in Middle-Earth had carried the message of the oncoming battle and it had reached the Woodland Realm faster than the raven had flown out of Erebor.

Much to her surprise, another sea of elven warriors joined in and as Myra expanded her pupils, she saw elves of Rivendell, Haldir on the front approaching the mountain. The elf lifted his gaze up meeting Myra´s eyes, giving her the elven greeting which she returned with a bow of her head.

_“Elrond,”_ Myra chuckled shaking her head before shifting her gaze to watch as Fili, Kili, Dwalin and the others on the rampage cheered for the help that came at the last minute.

Orcs snarled gripping their weapons leading themselves into a killing frenzy while watching elves marching into the front line in their shining armors, taking positions facing the sea of orcs.

Heavy breathing from behind Myra earned her to bend her scaly neck to look over her shoulder seeing Bilbo catching his breath while slowly approaching her.

_“Bilbo,”_ Myra purred gazing at the hobbit lazily jerking her tail as the frills swayed from side to side, as Bilbo offered her awkward smile walking near the edge looking down.

_“So this is it, this is how the fate of Middle-Earth is going to be decided,”_ Bilbo murmured twisting his hands nervously hearing Myra lowering herself to lie down next to him.

_“Yes, this is what it looks like when the world hangs in an edge of being either saved or destroyed,”_ Myra lowly replied gazing down feeling a little melancholy about it. This wasn´t her first war, but she hoped it would be her last. She didn´t mind occasional fighting when defending territory or loved ones but wars were exhausting, dangerous business even for a dragon.

_“I hope you are prepared for your journey to Mordor, while our enemy is concentrating on us, you have a chance to sneak away unseen with Nori, Gloin, Bofur, and Oin,”_ Myra hummed shifting her eyes from the battlefield to Bilbo who looked up.

_“Yes, everything is set, I just…”_ Bilbo answered averting his eyes from Myra´s studying gaze.

_“You just…?”_

_“I wished I could spend the rest of my days in the comfort of my home and write my book, not traveling into yet another dangerous road toward the unknown,” _

Myra chuckled quietly lowering her head nudging Bilbo´s arm with her snout making him look at her again.

_“It´s alright to be afraid. We all are as we hope this isn´t the last day to us in this world,”_ Myra spoke her electric blue eye with vertical black pupil next to Bilbo´s head staring at him unnervingly steady.

Bilbo flashed her a quick smile when the sound of the battle horns traveled across the plains making both Myra and Bilbo turn their gaze down.

The orcs were rallying shouting angrily hitting their swords on their shields while the elves drew their swords and the dwarves behind them lined their spears into a defensive wall. Myra heard Fili´s clear voice from all the ruckus as the prince shouted his command.

_“Du Bekar!!!”_

_“Go, Bilbo, now, and remember…” _Myra ushered the hobbit to go back pushing him gently with her snout.

_“Don´t get seen,”_ Bilbo replied earning to smile at him before nudging him again with a purr. Bilbo caressed a short moment Myra´s rough snout before stepping back and disappeared into the staircase that led him back into the lower levels where his companions were waiting.

Myra watched a long time after him feeling a bang of guilt in her heart for sending the hobbit into a treacherous journey without a guarantee he would survive. With a sigh Myra finally forced herself to focus as she heard battle cries filling the air and turning to look down, Myra watched as elves and dwarves started running toward the army of Uruk-hai that was approaching fast.

A shriek of fell beasts got her attention and lifting her glare she saw two of them leaping into the air and almost immediately diving in toward the elven army with an attempt to kill as many as possible.

Lifting herself up, Myra let out a furious roar and dove down from the mountain passing the dwarven armies with high speed making the airstream nearly knocking them down as she flew above them, her blazing glare locked on the enemy high above.

The elves on the first row kept their steely gaze upon the orcs while wielding their swords preparing to clash with the enemy. Dwarves behind them were full of energy, shouting their war cries, enthusiastically approaching the enemy line.

The impact of two very different armies was extremely vicious, as orcs and elves hit against one another with a violent force, swaying their weapons knocking down each other. Steel hitting the steel echoed through the air as everyone tried to kill as many enemies as possible. The scene was bloody, raw and merciless as orcs pierced elves and dwarves alike with their spears, lashing severe wounds into the flesh and beheading their opponent.

The dust on the ground whirled around everyone´s feet, flowing in the air covering armors coloring them light brown. The metallic scent of blood invaded their noses, earning occasional gags here and there. The ground was soon soaked with blood, making it slippery, severed limbs, pieces of guts were lying around and pained cries of help echoed in the plains but they were overrun by the sounds of swords clashing together, shields preventing spears to run through saving someone´s life for a moment.

***

Myra flashed her teeth giving one powerful hit with her wings just before she crashed with one of the two fell beasts embedding her huge claws of her hinder legs into the beast´s chest causing it to howl in severe pain Myra was inflicting him. A gust of blood painted her legs in no time red. Twirling around up in the air Myra was now on top of him, opening her jaws and biting down with, his neck with an eery crunching sound almost severing the fell beast´s neck entirely.

The sticky blood filled Myra´s mouth smearing her snout as it streamed down on her neck, metallic taste of it covering her tongue. Shaking her head, Myra ripped the fell beast's neck into pieces with a fierce growl before letting its limp dead body drop on top of the Uruk-hai who were at the moment below them, fighting an army of elves and dwarves.

Suddenly two more fell beasts attacked her from the side, one latching onto her flank while the other closed its jaws around Myra´s neck. Roaring Myra spun around trying to shake the beasts off of her, but their hold on her was surprisingly strong. But the damage wasn´t that great and Myra could thank her diamond hard scales for that, if anything, it was irritating but then she saw from the corner of her eye that the third fell beast was approaching her fast, aiming her wings. If they got injured, Myra couldn´t fly and that would have been the same as a death sentence for a dragon.

***

After putting on his protective chain mail held on place by his royal belt, wearing his leather coat and braces, taking his sword, orcrist, Thorin rushed back Balin on his heels.

Nothing could prepare him for the mayhem waiting for him outside of Erebor as Thorin took two stairs at a time reaching the rampage above the gates. Halting in mid-step, Thorin gazed at the battlefield feeling despair seeing how many enemies there were. The battle of five armies was just a scuffle comparing this.

_“Uncle!”_

Fili´s voice reached his mind and tearing his eyes from the fight to his nephew Thorin saw Fili and Kili ready for their second huge battle. Dwalin nodded his head earning a small smile from Thorin.

Walking up to them, Thorin placed his hands on Fili´s and Kili´s shoulder looking at them fondly, feeling guilty having to drag them into this, but Erebor was their home too, they had the right to defend it.

_“No playing heroes, just keep each other alive until this is over,”_ Thorin whispered squeezing their shoulders telling them he meant it. Thorin didn´t want to tell his sister her sons were dead.

Sudden pained roar traveled across the plains making everyone shift their attention up to the sky. What Thorin saw, made his heart stop and horror fill his mind.

_“No……Myra!!”_ he bellowed as loud as he could while watching how the cobalt blue dragon came whirling down high speed toward the ground, three fell beasts attached to her body like leeches.

Helplessly Thorin watched as Myra fell from the sky desperately trying to shake off her opponents but it was futile. She crashed on the ground in the middle of the army of orcs, sending a huge dust cloud into the air.

Her cry of pain lingered in the air until it gradually died out. Every sound around Thorin went deadly silent, he couldn´t hear anything, not his nephews shouting, not Dwalin and Balin trying to snap him out of his frozen state as he stared at the dust cloud circulating on the field. **When the dust settled and all sound was gone, he wept.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #24
> 
> It was a word she never thought she would say again. “Home.”

Muffled voices and screams circled Myra´s head, the smell of sweat, iron, and blood invading her nostrils while she tried to make out her surroundings. Excruciating pain hit her every nerve earning a deep quiet growl escape from her when she attempted to move to lift herself up.

She felt incredibly dizzy, barely able to open her eyes Myra forced her legs under her but as she did, a burdensome weight landed on her back pushing Myra back down. Shaking her head Myra glanced over her shoulder narrowing her eye when the blurry figure came clearer and she saw the biggest fell beast snarling at her, pinning her to the ground.

Compared to Myra, it was still puny but after crashing down from the air, the hard impact had knocked all air from her lungs, Myra was feeling shaken and weak for a moment. 

“Kill the dragon, feast on her flesh,”

Myra heard the eery voice of the ringwraith commanding his beast to finish her off and the next thing she felt was the fell beast´s jaws wrapping around her neck but because of the size difference, the fell beast struggled to get good hold of her muscular, scaly neck and that gave Myra the extra minute to recover.

A deep, angry growl emerged from her throat, inhaling Myra stoked the fire in her belly while pushing herself slowly up as the beast tried to stay on her back and bite down Myra´s neck.   
With a vicious snarl, Myra shook herself like a dog, frills swaying from side to side, her tail hitting the ground and then she stepped strongly to the side shifting her enormous body causing the fell beast to lose balance and the grip on its jaws loosened. 

Twisting her neck Myra reached back opening her mouth closing her jaws around the beast´s tail with a strong bite making it howl in pain while the ringwraith cursed as he fell to the ground next to Myra´s feet.

Biting continuously Myra was able to move the fell beast deeper in her mouth and with a crunching sound when she crushed the animal´s spine, impaling the lungs causing a gurgling sound to emerge from the beast, Myra then tossed the dead body into the air toward the orc army that was currently fighting off the elves. Landing onto the unexpected orcs the limp, heavy body of the fell beast managed to kill several of them helping the elves to take a short breather before countering the next enemy wave.

Turning on her feet, Myra´s tail swept the dust on the ground her frills rattling as she let out a furious roar that was so deafening orcs, elves, even the dwarves were forced to cover their ears for a moment. Two of the beasts had landed little further away from her when she had crashed and were now eyeing her flashing their teeth. 

Myra lowered her head expanding her wings with a growl, her eyes shining brightly. She was ready for round two with those creatures when Myra felt someone hitting her leg with a sword. Turning her head Myra gazed down seeing the same ringwraith standing next to her huge clawed foot trying to injure her.

Folding her wings lightly, a quiet growl traveled up from her chest as she watched the ringwraith realizing he was being watched. Turning to face her, the ringwraith saw how Myra´s eyes narrowed dangerously.

Watching each other, the cobalt blue dragon and the servant of evil, time slowed down between them, the air felt heavy, almost electrified. Even the smallest tricker could make it blow up like a wildfire, armies around them didn´t have a clue they were surrounding the ticking bomb. 

***

Thorin watched the scene below as the dust finally settled, heaving a relieved sigh when he saw Myra was standing looking at something on her right but Thorin couldn't make out what it was. 

“Let´s go! She needs our help!” Thorin barked his order, turning on his heels unshielded the orcrist while rushing down the stairs toward the gates leaving his comrades to look baffled at his back before leaping into action.

A giggle escaped from Kili as he followed his uncle, Fili, Balin, Dwalin and the rest of the company right behind him.

“What´s so funny?” Fili asked taking two steps at a time wielding his double swords.

“Dragon needs our help….”Kili giggled again trying not to start laughing out loud.

“Your point?”

“A dragon….a huge, fire breathing, ancient, the celestial beast needs the help of dwarves….that is funny as hell,”

Corners of Fili´s mouth twisted as he twirled the thought in his mind and had to agree, it sounded rather hilarious.

“Don´t tell Thorin that,” Fili chuckled leaping the last two stairs running after Thorin who was nearly at the gate not bothering to look if anyone was following him.

“I´m not suicidal,” Kili muttered dashing after his brother sword in his hand.

The whole company was following their king into combat crying out their battle shouts.

When Thorin ran out through the gates, he saw Haldir with Elrond fighting off a group of Uruk-hai, swinging their swords with deadly accuracy. Like that wasn´t confusing enough sight to see, next glance to further ahead Thorin witnessed Thranduil with his son, Legolas defending the front line with a small army of rangers. 

“What the…” Thorin muttered but didn´t have time to process what he was seeing when another vicious screech traveled through the air. But it wasn´t Myra. 

Thorin´s worried gaze roamed across the battlefield settling on the big looking creature, recognizing the form all too well and his brows furrowed. 

“Oh Mahal no…” Thorin groaned. 

Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, and Ori halted behind Thorin staring eyes as the size of a plate, their mouths loosely open at the distance where the huge, hideous looking spider was crawling downhill toward the center of the battlefield. 

“Tha…is that one of the spiders of Mirkwood?” Ori whimpered taking a step closer to his brothers.

Dwalin frowned looking closely at the spider gritting his teeth.

“No, it looks much, much bigger and far older than the eight-legged weaklings in Mirkwood,” he muttered gripping his ax firmly in his hands. 

Out of nowhere Gandalf appeared next to them breathing heavily as he gazed at the old enemy he knew well, straightening himself against his staff, the grey wizard´s expression was mixed of worry and disbelief.

“Gandalf? Where did you come from?” Fili asked a little startled and confused how the wizard always managed to pop up when least expected.

“No, that most certainly isn´t one of Mirkwood´s spiders but it is a spawn of Ungoliant nevertheless,” Gandalf ignored Fili´s question staring at the new enemy.

“Ungoliant? What was she, a big ass spider? Kili repeated shifting his blue eyes Gandalf´s face before looking back at the spider who was approaching the army of elves who were far too busy fighting against Uruk-hai warriors and orcs not noticing the spider behind them. 

“Yes and no. She was a primordial taking the shape of a gigantic spider. The true origin of Ungoliant is unknown, even Valar doesn´t know where she came from. It is said that she came from the Darkness itself that lay about Arda and was once an ally of Melkor. What you are looking at right now, is her distant daughter…Shelob,”

“Shelob?” Balin muttered furrowing his brows, he had read from ancient books about a spider with that name.

“Why is it here? I thought she lived in the deep caves of Mordor,” Balin turned to look at Gandalf who was as perplexed about it as he was.

“She was…so long that her senses have darkened. How is she able to walk in daylight is a mystery to me,”

“I don´t care where did it came from! All I care is that it is going after Myra!” Thorin barked a wild look in his brightly shining blue eyes as he glared at Shelob. All of them snapped their gaze at the spider who had changed her path targeting Myra who was currently facing the ringwraith. 

”Dragon, give us your soul, join with Sauron and the world will be yours,” the ringwraith spoke with raspy, nearly foreign-sounding voice, earning Myra to narrow her eyes into slits growling and exposing her sharp teeth. 

“I wouldn´t join with Sauron even if my life depended upon it, servant of evil,” Myra snarled stiffening her frills like a cat raising its fur to look bigger. Lowering her head Myra´s snout was only inches away from the ringwraith when a strange, tangy odor invaded her nostrils causing her to strongly blow air out and shaking her head she lifted it up to see what was the source of that vile smell.

Twisting her long scaly neck Myra gazed slightly behind her and her electrick blue eyes landed on the spider crawling toward her surprisingly fast. 

Her every muscle tensed up, tail stiffened as a deep warning growl traveled up her throat. Myra looked under her scaly lids at the spider slowly turning and forgetting the ringwraith´s existence at that moment. 

Standing firmly on her spot Myra extended her wings wide letting out a roar aimed at Shelob who screeched in response speeding her approaching. 

“NO!!”

Myra frowned when she heard agitated deep bellow far across the battlefield and glancing around briefly she saw Thorin and his company standing in front of the gates of Erebor horrified expressions on their faces.

Thorin met her gaze pleading silently her not to take on the spider while shaking his head but Myra merely smiled at him before breaking the eye contact and leaped into the air sending a whirlwind full of small pebbles into the air. Whoever was near enough was forced to cover their faces so the dust wouldn´t go to their eyes blinding them.

“MYRA!!!” 

Thorin´s pained shout echoed across the plains as he watched her flying high above the clouds before turning, pressing her wings against her sides and diving down straight toward Shelob who had lifted her enormous and heavy body upright, four of her legs spread open getting ready for the impact. 

“DON´T!! JUST COME HOME WITH ME!! LET SOMEONE ELSE FIGHT HER!! MYRA!!” Thorin cried as loudly as he could while sprinting into action, running toward the spider his men right behind him.

Fili and Kili charged forward ready to defend their uncle and Myra but Shelob was bigger than those spiders they had encountered in Mirkwood, it would be a difficult task to defeat her. But no one thought giving up, Dwalin´s eyes gleaming with fire as the thrill of battle affected him. 

Myra locked her target tossing any other distraction out of her head as she was getting closer, sneering at the spider while inhaling deeply summoning her dragon fire. Like this, it was unlikely she would burn her fellow warriors fending off the enemy.

But Thorin´s words echoed in her mind stubbornly. It oddly warmed her heart, it ha been so long she had thought about it.

It was a word she never thought she would say again. “Home.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #25
> 
> The night was not something to fear, but to embrace.

Time slowed down for the two gigantic beasts who were about to clash together in the middle of the battlefield. Sounds of metal hitting each other, cries of pain or shouts of orders faded away, the only thing Myra was hearing was the whistle of the wind in her ears as she was fast approaching Shelob below standing on her two feet while her four remaining feet were raised up into the air.

Narrowing her eyes Myra opened her jaws feeling the hot fire making its way from her belly up to her throat roaring like a thunderous hurricane wiping everything in its path. The smell of sulfur filled her nostrils and the pressure in the back of her throat got tense.

But suddenly from out of her corner, Myra saw Haldir, Elrond, and Legolas fighting a group of Uruk-hai just 10 feet away from Shelob forcing Myra to smother the fire and change tactic. A deeply frustrated growl emerged from her chest as Myra broke her dive spreading her wings wide open and the wind puffed them up like huge sails. Swinging her legs in front of her, Myra aimed her hooked like sharp claws right on Shelob´s stomach that was exposed and crashed into the spider with such immense force they both fell several hundred feet back scraping the ground a thick dust cloud covering them.

With a high pitched screech, Shelob was dragged onto the rocky ground scratching her back causing it to bleed while Myra´s claws dug deeper in her belly as she was using her weight in her advantage to keep the spider down.

Snapping her jaws angrily, Shelob then tried wrapping all her eight legs around Myra´s body but the size difference was still so big it looked rather comical for the side standers. Not able to trap Myra into her deadly embrace, Shelob grew angrier and twisted her lower body managing poke Myra´s tail with her sting. Although Myra´s scales were as hard as diamonds, Shelob managed to stick the venomous sting between two scales embedding it into the soft flesh beneath.

Myra´s surprised and slightly pained roar startled everyone, including Thorin who was fast approaching them, orcrist in hand.

_“MYRA!”_ Thorin screamed speeding his steps ignoring warning shouts coming from behind as Fili and Kili tried to catch up to their uncle.

_“Thorin, no! Wait for us!”_ Dwalin´s breathless shout echoed as he was running with his brother cursing Thorin´s stubbornness in his mind.

_“Curse him to be so blind when it comes to that bloody dragon,”_ Dwalin muttered.

_“It´s called love brother dear,”_ Balin huffed glancing around him to make sure no orc was going to attack them from the side or behind.

Dwalin merely rolled his eyes gripping his ax getting ready to start swinging it wildly.

_“If love looks like that, I´m more than glad I haven´t experienced it and hopefully never will,”_ he mumbled causing Balin to chuckle

_“Never say never,”_

_“Would you two focus on the enemy?”_ Gloin´s growl from next to them earned them both to glanced at the dwarf with astounded expressions on their faces.

_“Whatever do you mean?”_ Balin asked grinning looking at Gloin who huffed and ran pass them mumbling something about talks about love isn´t the conversation to take on the battlefield.

Balin and Dwalin both burst into laughter earning confused glances from Kili and Fili.

_“What´s so funny?”_ Kili asked but Balin waved his hand.

_“Nothing laddie. Watch out!”_ Balin shouted just in time and turning to look ahead, both Durin brothers halted their run rapidly as in front of them, Myra´s huge body cast a shadow into the ground.

Myra grasped Shelob´s wiggling body hitting her wings getting them both off the ground but Myra could feel the spider´s venom starting to affect her. She needed to kill this spawn of Ungoliant before she was too weak to do it.

With a vicious snarl, Myra lifted herself and Shelob off the ground while dwarves below them watched mouths slightly open trying to come up something witty to say but no one could think anything.

Kili pointed at the duo with his sword mumbling something and Ori gawked Myra before turning his attention to Balin on his right and then to Dwalin who stood on his left.

_”Did you….She´s….”_

_”Aye, she just lifted the damn spider into the air like it was nothing,”_ Dwalin muttered wiping his face. Myra´s raw psychical strength blew them off guard, it hadn´t really occurred to them just how strong Myra was, all they had seen her breathing fire making them realize how dangerous she was but witnessing this was like an awe moment for them.

***

Haldir and Elrond were taking a breather when a group of rangers leaped into action taking on the next wave of orcs coming after them. Haldir was leaning on his sword breathing heavily, sweat and dirt covering his face.

_“This is fruitless, those orcs keep coming, we kill one, four comes to its place. We need another plan and fast,”_ Haldir spoke out of breath looking around. The orc army stretched as far as the eye could see. It was a depressing sight.

_“We have a dragon, we just need to warn out troops to take cover. Myra can burn the orc armies quite fast but getting our people out of the danger is the first thing we need to do,”_ Elrond said turning to look at Myra who was taking more altitude but something seemed different about her. Elrond narrowed his eyes and saw the poke mark under her tail between two scales. At that moment a vision filled his mind causing him to gasp.

_“Oh no…Legolas!!”_ Elrond shouted all of the sudden and whirled around seeing the elf prince capitating two orcs at a time before taking a backflip avoiding another orc´s weapon hitting him and then he shot three more orcs with his arrows, touching down onto the ground whirling around with his sword cutting off legs from nearby orcs causing them to fall over screaming in pain. Fast like a flying arrow Legolas embedded his two swords into their chests ending their lives.

Straightening himself Legolas glanced over his shoulder making eye contact with Elrond.

_“Show-off,”_ Haldir mumbled rolling his eyes earning a smirk from Legolas who walked up to Elrond.

_“What is it?”_ Legolas asked watching Elrond´s worried look on his face.

_“We might have a plan to wipe out the entire orc army, and it involves Myra but we need to call off our troops before that,”_

Legolas frowned gazing at Elrond, then briefly looked at Haldir who merely shrugged his shoulders.

_“I feel another but coming on,”_ Legolas lifted his brows shifting his eyes back to Elrond.

_“But, Myra has been stung by Shelob and its venom is already taking effect. We need your father´s healing powers pretty quickly,”_

Legolas nodded grimly turning around taking off full speed trying to find Thranduil.

_“Do you think the Elven King´s healing powers are enough to expunge the venom from her system?”_ Haldir asked quietly gazing steadily at Elrond´s back.

_“Thranduil´s healing powers are immense. Paralyzed dragon is like a sitting duck waiting to be killed, and I don´t think Thorin is willing to let anything happen to her, but that is not the reason she´ll need healing,”_ Elrond whispered turning to look at Haldir who cast a glance toward the direction where Thorin and his company were standing watching as the dragon hovered over several hundred feet above them screaming spider in her grasp.

_“Then why does she needs healing if the venom is not the reason?”_

_“Because of the fall, she is about have,”_

_“Fall?”_ Haldir lifted his brows a little surprised.

Elrond didn´t say anything, his lips formed a firm, straight line and the look in his eyes told Haldir, it was going to be a bad one.

***

Myra shook her head trying to focus all her remaining strength to keep them airborne but her wings started to lose their muscle power. One by one her muscles stopped working, making it hard to fly.

Surreal calmness spread throughout her entire body and pathetic whine escaped from Myra when her wings stopped working and her tail went limp. It was like someone had pushed a stop button in her brain, Myra´s eyes rolled in their sockets and before she knew it, she and Shelob were falling fast from the darkening sky.

The howling wind around Myra tossed her enormous body mercilessly like a ragdoll. The grip on the spider loosened and Shelob was falling on her own back facing the approaching ground screeching furiously.

For a moment Myra thought she could burn the spider up in the air but Myra couldn´t do even that, every muscle in her body was completely paralyzed, all she could do was to wait to hit the ground.

_“Watch out!”_

_“Get out of the way!”_

Shouts of the warriors traveled through the plains as they warned each other of the rapidly falling dragon and spider while Thorin stared horrified expression on his face as Myra fell from the sky.

With a thunderous sound as Myra hit the ground shook the land causing an enormous dust cloud to surround everyone engulfing them.

Shelob landed a few feet from her with a loud cry of pain leaving her wiggling her legs trying to roll over spite of the injuries the fall caused her.

Thorin sprung into action running to Myra coming to a halt in front of her snout. She was lying on her back eyes half-closed, her breathing shallow quiet wheezing coming out every time she breathed in.

_“Myra….no, no…don´t leave me. Help!! She needs help!!”_ Thorin yelled looking around eyes glistening with tears. Dwarf king saw Thranduil and Tauriel running toward them jumping over dead bodies, dodging orc´s blade´s as they came nearer and revealed sigh left Thorin.

_“Move aside,”_ Thranduil ordered not caring for formalities as he kneeled beside Myra´s head taking a closer look at the dragon. Her injuries were surprisingly mild, but the toxic in her system made it hard to breathe.

_“Tauriel, like I told you,”_ Thranduil glanced at the red-haired elf who nodded taking her place on Myra´s left placing her hands on the wide scaly chest.

_“Thorin, make sure Shelob won´t be able to attack us,”_ Thranduil looked at the dwarf who stared at Myra gravely before nodding and motioning his men to surround the spider.

_“Let´s kill this bitch!”_ Kili growled swirling his sword glaring at the spider, Fili coming to his right twirling his double swords aiming them at Shelob´s head.

_“Be on your guard lads! This spider isn´t from Mirkwood,”_ Balin warned them taking a position on Thorin´s side as did Dwalin who puffed his chest while gritting his teeth.

Ears hurting screech left Shelob as she forced herself onto her side and finally rolled on her eight feet twirling around seeing she was completely surrounded by dwarves. Blood was dripping from her mouth, a telltale sign she had an inner hemorrhage, she also struggled to come to terms of her surroundings and the big wounds on her stomach increased the blood loss. But Shelob wasn´t about to lose the fight just yet.

Lifting her two front legs up hissing at the dwarves she made the final stand, the thought of warm, tender flesh of dwarves filling her mind. She hadn´t had anything but orcs and small prey the last centuries so the dwarven meal was very enticing for her.

The battle raged on around them, but Thorin and his company focused entirely on the giant spider while Thranduil and Tauriel tried to heal Myra as fast as they could. This war could end once the celestial dragon had her strength back.

Elrond, Haldir and a few of the rangers made an outer circle around the dwarves protecting them from attacks of the orcs or Uruk-hai who wanted to make sure Shelob wouldn´t be killed.

Gandalf rushed to aid Thranduil with Bard who had also joined the battle to protect newly rebuild Dale.

The battle was divided into two different battlefields, the bigger one was fought in the middle of the plains as elves, dwarves, and men fought to prevent the enemy take over the lands, while the smaller one was fought around Myra and Shelob, one group fought to protect Thranduil and Tauriel who struggled to heal Myra, the other fought against Shelob and the army of orcs and Uruk-hai.

The sun was slowly disappearing into the horizon covering the land in dark red dim light, echoes of swords clashing, angry shouts and cries filling the darkening battlefield.

Myra´s hard labored breathing traveled across the air to Thorin´s ears making him glance at her way and much to his relief, Thorin saw Myra´s big electric blue eye slowly opening and focusing immediately on him.

Darkness was upon them but Thorin wasn´t concerned, as he watched Myra taking a deep inhale before rolling on her stomach lifting herself up a quiet growl leaving her as the dragon shook herself like a dog. Thranduil and Tauriel took a few steps back to give her room, a slight layer of sweat covering their faces after using so much power to heal Myra.

**The night was not something to fear, but to embrace **as it was Myra´s domain and tables had finally turned. She spread her wings letting out an earth-shaking roar into the starting night making every orc cower in fear, they knew the dragon had rejoined the battle and their chances of winning this war had suddenly diminished.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #26 + Prompt #27
> 
> “Fear is a four-letter word that I refuse to cower to.”
> 
> “I can’t wait until I have you in my arms again.”

The mighty roar of the cobalt blue dragon echoed across the plains, reaching every ear even in Mirkwood causing orcs and even the trolls to shake in fear as it resonated in their chest cavity. Spreading her wings Myra was getting ready to leap into air unleashing her wrath upon the enemy army when Thorin stepped in front of her earning Myra to fold her wings as she was settling down watching Thorin gazing up.

_“I don´t want to feel the way I was feeling when I watched you falling from the sky,”_

Merely smiling, Myra lowered her head, lower chin lightly touching the ground as she looked into Thorin´s reddish, teary eyes letting out a purr while Thorin lifted his hand to stroke her snout.

_“Ride with me,”_

Snapping his eyes up meeting Myra´s calm gaze Thorin was speechless for a moment when he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning to look back, Thorin saw Balin standing there smiling.

_“It would be a splendid idea, king of Erebor riding into battle with a mighty dragon to defend our kingdom is a powerful message for any enemy,”_

_“But first….”_ Dwalin´s voice was heard behind them.

_“Would you mind killing this nuisance first?!”_ Dwalin growled hitting Shelob on her head with his ax when she tried to make her escape.

Lifting one of her brows, Myra chuckled glancing at the spider fighting against dozen or so dwarves.

_“Well, since you asked so nicely…”_ Myra spoke with a low tone of voice gradually lifting her head up while bending her neck taking a deep inhale, summoning her dragon fire. Shelob screeched at her standing up on her two legs snapping her jaws in defiance, she wasn´t going down without a fight.

_“Everyone take cover!!!!”_ Dwalin bellowed a warning to his kinsmen before diving onto the ground, Fili, Kili, Ori, and others following the example. Rangers and elves took cover behind a couple of boulders nearby just in time as Myra extended her neck forward opening her jaws releasing the blue flames toward the screaming Shelob who jumped into the air trying to aim her attack on Myra´s head.

But the air itself before the flames even hit the spider was so hot it blew out the thin layer of moisture off of Shelob´s body setting her on fire and when the flames reached her, agonizing screams of dying spider filled the air and the burning flesh invaded everyone´s nose as Shelob´s body dropped onto the ground in front of the dwarves. Her insides popped through the skin with eery sound, legs curling up under her belly and the screaming finally fading away.

A few dwarves were forced to look away, covering their mouths and nose, trying to prevent throwing up because of the smell alone while others grimaced watching the greenish, gooey looking liquid slowly flowing out of her belly.

After a while, as the night wind blew from the north taking the foul stench of the dead spider with it, Thorin´s company and men from Dale started cheering loudly clapping their hands together.

_“Let´s go! We can win this war!!”_ one of the elven soldiers shouted bumping his sword up into the air his fellow warriors following whooping turning to face the enemy once more with new kind of energy.

_“Fili, Kili take our warriors and hit hard on the flank, Myra and I take care of the center,”_ Thorin gave the order determined expression on his face earning eager nods from his men.

_“Fear is a four-letter word that I refuse to cower to. __Let´s so them what we are made of,”_ Thorin snarled staring at the enemy line fisting his hand in front of his face.

_“Let´s give these bastards what they deserve!!”_ Kili shouted turning to his men who shouted their battle cries while Myra bent her wing allowing Thorin to climb on her back.

Straightening herself Myra felt Thorin taking a firm hold of one of her spikes sitting at the base of her neck, watching her frills swaying from side to side whenever she moved, then looking down for a brief moment before shifting his steel hard glare toward the battlefield.

_“Du bekar!!”_ Thorin´s deep voice boomed across the plain earning battle shouts from every dwarf who picked up their weapons starting to run toward the army of orcs.

Myra roared spreading her wings, leaping high into the air sending a handful of rubble flying as her claws scraped the ground leaving deep gashes. Thorin leaned forward feeling her every muscle working between his tighs so they would get more altitude before charging forward. For a short moment, there was only Myra and him, soaring high above the ground like they used to do when they wanted to be alone.

Thorin felt sad, almost melancholic about all that had happened, what he had learned about Myra and her past. And yet, their bond seemed stronger than ever before. The challenges along the way might have made anyone else give up and go different ways but not them, both dwarves and dragons were stubborn race and for once it was a good thing.

A familiar enemy was once again threatening to take their homeland, quite formidable foe but everyone refused to bow welcoming darkness and evil roam across the lands once more.

But Sauron wasn´t just any enemy, he was THE enemy every living being in Middle-Earth feared, even his men, sighing Thorin glanced up seeing the first few stars twinkling against the black sky giving hope, not all light had vanished into the darkness.

And he had Myra, the mighty celestial cobalt blue dragon by his side, protecting him and his kinsmen as long as she could. Feeling Myra starting to turn to get in position Thorin focused on the task ahead, taking a glimpse below he barely could make out the enemy as the battle was well underway, troops of both sides fully committed to winning this war. Silently she folded her wings against her sides Myra dropped herself into a dashing free fall aiming directly in the middle of the orc army.

From Myra´s angle she flew out from total darkness using the sky in her advantage blending perfectly against the blackness, it was a moonless night, only a few stars shining high above not giving the much-needed light.

Inhaling deeply a low rumble grew louder, traveling up from her throat, as Myra released her fiery breath upon the army of orcs and Uruk-hai who noticed her approach far too late, laying waste to their high command giving the opportunity for elves and rangers to attack from the rear inflicting brutal casualties.

Flying across the sea of orcs, Myra let loose her dragon fire, giving no mercy what so ever, burning everything in her path. The smell of burning flesh soon filled the battlefield, smoke rising from the ground, rocks melting into the glass under the immense pressure and heat. Screams of the fleeting enemy made Thorin´s kinsmen shout their victory some chasing after them, wanting to kill every last one of the orcs.

Myra circled around gazing down, narrowing her eyes, calculating before diving down, releasing her fire again forming a giant wall of blue fire in front of the escaping orcs. The fire roared like an angry beast spreading the tense heat around causing nearest orcs to cry in agony as they were burned alive, others whined because the blisters formed on their skins as the flames scorched them mercilessly.

Myra hovered above the flames, eery sight so see, blue flames making her scales shine brightly against the darkness, malicious look on her eyes as she watched her enemy been either burned alive or killed by elven and dwarven warriors. Thorin gazed down determined expression on his face, he was about to ask if Myra could lower him down when he felt a deep growl rumbling through Myra´s chest and shifting his eyes on Myra, Thorin noticed she wasn´t any longer looking down.

Following her gaze toward Ravenhill, Thorin felt a shiver traveling through his spine. Sauron.

_“Myra…”_ Thorin´s voice was merely a whisper but she heard him.

Turning her head, Myra looked over her shoulder straight in his pleading eyes, forming a smile on her snout.

_“It ends today,” _she snarled, eyes flashing dangerously and Thorin knew, there was nothing he could say to make Myra back down on her plan of taking on Sauron. So, he only nodded, his mouth thin line as Thorin pressed his lips tightly together. He didn´t like it but knew Myra was the only one strong enough to fight Sauron and possibly win.

_“Let´s hope Bilbo will get on his destination in time,”_ Thorin said solemnly earning Myra to chuckle.

_“You should know already, how surprising folk hobbits can be,” _

Thorin couldn't but smile on that remark.

_“Now, you want to join me or go help your men?”_

Myra´s question took Thorin off guard for a moment but as he thought about it, Myra didn´t have the luxury of fighting Sauron and make sure Thorin wasn´t hurt, if he was been honest, Myra wouldn´t be able to fight with her full potential if he was tagging along.

_“I would only be on your way, so lower me down. We take care of the remaining orcs while you fight Sauron,”_

Myra nodded slowly starting to descend giving warriors on the ground enough time to give her room. Once her feet touched the ground making it shudder under her weight, Myra lowered her neck and Thorin jumped off of her back but before she could fly away, Thorin took hold of Myra´s snout hugging it tightly.

Myra blinked for a moment before surrendering to the feeling, a quiet purr escaping her while she closed her eyes.

_“I can’t wait until I have you in my arms again.”_

Thorin´s whisper caressed Myra´s ears in a way no one thought was possible, such simple words, but they meant everything to the dragon who was about to take on a dangerous enemy by herself. Humming Myra finally opened her eyes gazing down on Thorin who was still struck how it felt when a dragon Myra's size looked down at him with those huge, electric blue eyes that were glowing with ancient wisdom and danger, and yet, the soft gaze that was cast in his way was something Thorin couldn´t fathom.

_“Let´s finish this,”_ Thorin hummed stroking her snout earning a grin from her. Finally pulling away from his grasp, Myra spread her wings and jumped off the ground heading to Ravenhill.

Thorin gazed at her way a long time before setting his eyes on the orcs that were snarling at their way. Twirling the orcrist on his hands, Thorin yelled his command that was loud and clear.

_“Kill them all! Give no mercy!!”_

One final confrontation between the orcs, elves, men, and dwarves began, everyone wishing this would be over soon as they charged forward hungry for blood.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #28
> 
> “Please…just once more?”

Lightning blue eyes narrowed, fixed upon her enemy, Myra hit her wings flying toward Ravenhill, a deep rumble vibrating through her wide chest traveling across the plains, reaching every creature´s ears causing a shiver go through their spine.

Sauron watched, while the battle raged on below, from the peak of Ravenhill how the grand cobalt blue female dragon slowly approached Ravenhill. For such a huge animal, she was graceful, majestic even, up in the air like every move was carefully calculated. He returned her cold, calm glare extending his arm in the air like a challenge.

**_“Come dragon, servant of fire! Join me and rule the world with me!”_** Sauron bellowed using the dark tongue of Mordor. Sauron didn´t have a physical form, but he had managed to manifest his spirit into a dark specter

Myra responded with thunderous roar opening jaws wide open, surging forward wind violently howling around her, blue flames shimmering in her throat.

Sauron swung his hand, creating an energy wave when Myra was near enough, the wave hit her with full force on the head causing it to jerk onto the side. Closing her eyes Myra´s ears were ringing because of the impact compelling her to halt the attack. That had come to her as a full surprise, she had thought Sauron wasn´t able to attack in that form because he didn´t have his ring. It seemed, Sauron had learned a trick or two, but a couple of magic tricks wouldn´t save him from her fury.

With a snarl, Myra shook her head hovering a few feet above Sauron who swayed his hand again targeting her chest but at that very second, Myra snapped her eyes open, rage shining in them as she glared at Sauron. With a strong inhale, her nostrils flared as she pulled her head back. Before Sauron could react, a tremendous sea of flames whooshed through her throat, past her teeth engulfing Sauron with a deafening roar.

The blast shook entire Ravenhill, the shockwave traveling through the battlefield earning every warrior´s attention for a minute. The black skyline was glowing brightly for a few seconds until the flames gradually faded leaving a ghostlike gleam surrounding the peak.

_“Whoah! Myra did it! She burned Sauron alive!!”_ Kili shouted excitedly, many of his fellow-men joining in the cheers but Gandalf merely gazed at the direction where he saw Myra hovering high above looking down, he knew what Myra knew. Sauron didn´t have a physical body, a spirit was impossible to kill merely with flames. Myra would be able to buy them enough time, while hopefully, Bilbo would reach Mount Doom in time and cast the ring into the fire.

***

Bilbo, Nori, and Bofur stared at the colossal iron wall in front of them that contained arched two doors entrance, their rams snorting nervously. Bilbo had never thought he would be someday standing before the Black Gates that stood defiantly in their place, reaching toward the black skies, Mordor looming just on the other side of it.

Wiping his face Nori cleared his throat earning Bofur and Bilbo to glance at him.

_“So, does anyone have an idea how we are going to get through that?”_ Nori pointed the gates.

_“You´re the thief, going through closed doors should be an easy trick for you,”_ Bilbo muttered earning a chuckle from Bofur.

_ “Aren´t you suppose to be our burglar?”_ Bofur snickered making Bilbo glare at him.

_“Haha, very funny,”_ Bilbo huffed.

_“Aye, through DOORS, this is an enormous iron gate. Even my specialty has its limits,”_ Nori replied to Bilbo´s question making the halfling merely rolls his eyes but then noticed there was, in fact, a door on the gates.

_ “Like that kind of door?”_ Bilbo asked pointing at the door, earning Bofur and Nori to follow the direction the hobbit was pointing at.

_“Aye! You have keen eyes, Master Baggins!”_ Nori said clapping his hands together, dismounting and starting to walk toward it.

Bilbo made a face while hopping down from his ram following Nori, Bofur behind him. Keenness had nothing to do with it, a mere observation was all it took but it was no point telling dwarves that.

Examining the door´s lock Nori mumbled to himself taking some tools from his coat crouching down while Bofur and Bilbo kept watching no orc was nearby. 

“Let´s hope there is no orc army waiting for us on the other side,” Bofur whispered when he heard Nori unlocking the door. Standing up, Nori put his tools back in his coat and gripped the handle.

_“Well, if there is, we have only one option then,”_ Nori said quietly, grimacing when the hinges made an eery, almost whining sound as if it hadn´t been opened in a long time, as he pushed the door slowly open.

_“What is that?”_ Bilbo asked worriedly seeing Nori glanced at him over his shoulder.

_“Run,”_

Bilbo halted in the middle of his step hearing Nori´s reply.

_“Run? Th-that's your advice? Run…”_ Bilbo stuttered blinking at the dwarf.

_“You have a better idea? There´s only two of us, even we can´t fend off an army of orcs by ourselves,”_ Nori said slight irritation coming through his tone of voice.

_“Ummm, there´s three of us,”_ Bilbo pointed himself, clearly offended Nori didn´t count him as one of the possible fighters.

_“No, there´s two of us. Let´s face it Master Baggings, you are not a warrior. I admit you did have your moments on the quest but this is a different situation,”_ Bofur came to back up Nori´s argument.

_“Ho-how´s this different? Seriously, I want to know,”_ Bilbo was upset by this sudden claim he wasn´t worthy of defending them on a possible battle.

_“You have never faced an army of orcs, it is one thing to fend off a handful of orcs and couple of wargs, but facing thousands of orcs at once…you´re not cut out for it,”_ Nori grumbled peeking through the crack looking subtly around before daring to open the door a little more.

_“The odds fighting through and survive are very slim, near to zero,”_ Bofur added with a hushed tone made Bilbo winch.

_“Right,”_ the hobbit muttered peering around Nori´s shoulder if he should be getting ready to run for his life.

_“Anything?”_ Bofur whispered, his voice slightly raspy

_“Nothing,”_ Nori whispered back pushing the door wide open and Bilbo popped his head under Nori´s arm seeing the wastelands of Mordor were empty.

The Mount Doom far ahead was standing there, mockingly, the air dry and hot, burning their lungs as the trio walked further in looking around.

_“This is not creepy at all…”_ Bilbo mumbled as his eyes scanned the environment, everything was black, dead, covered in hardened lava. Sharp rocks pointing upright and Bilbo had to be careful where to step.

_“Where is everybody? I thought this was supposed to be Sauron´s army´s base or something,”_ Bofur was confused, he was half expecting at least a hundred or so orcs to greet them.

_“I guess Sauron took every orc in the lands to try to conquer Erebor,”_ Nori shrugged his shoulders.

_“Now I am more than thankful that Myra is there to help us,”_ Bofur realized how very different outcome it would be if they didn´t have a gigantic dragon on their side.

_“Better make haste, they won´t last long if the army is as big as I fear it is,”_ Bilbo said taking off, sprinting away leaving Nori and Bofur stare at his back before snapping out of their haze and speeding after the halfling.

_“Wait for us, Bilbo!”_

_“By Durin´s beard, that hobbit is fast for such a little fellow,”_

They all were running toward Mount Doom when a high pitched screech traveled across the land, making them stop on their tracks looking frantically around.

_“What was that?”_ Bilbo breathed heavily glancing left and right, looking up searching for the source of the screech.

_“I have a bad feeling about this,”_ Bofur murmured gripping his weapon tightly against his chest while Nori drew his sword.

_“There!”_ Bilbo shouted pointing up to the sky, earning Nori and Bofur to narrow their eyes as a figure came closer and they all recognized it.

_“Fellbeast!”_ Bofur yelled watching as the huge fellbeast dove down screeching again.

_“Run!!”_ Nori screamed turning to look at Bilbo who was wearing a horrified look on his face. With an involuntary squeak, Bilbo twirled around starting to run toward the volcano, jumping over sharp rocks hoping, praying for Valar to spare his life.

_“Dodge!!”_ Bofur´s holler made him frown for a second but one glance behind him told Bilbo why he should dive onto the ground.

The fellbeast was fast approaching him, legs front ready to grab him and taking the hobbit with it.

Yelping Bilbo dropped into the ground flat on his stomach just in time as the fellbeast's claws scraped his back. With an angered cry the fellbeast hit its wings to get more altitude, circling attempting to get its claws on the hobbit again.

Nori and Bofur reached Bilbo crouching down to see if he was alright before focusing on the enemy above.

_“Go, run. We keep him busy,”_ Bofur whispered pushing Bilbo up to his feet nudging him to go without them.

Bilbo took several steps backward gazing at them worriedly, not wanting to leave them but Bofur´s smile was the encouragement he needed. He looked at Nori who gave him a once sided smirk and a nod before shifting his gaze toward the fellbeast who was closing in fast. Nodding to Bofur, Bilbo turned around dashing forward, trying to close his ears from the screeching and dwarves shoutings.

_“I know I have been asking quite a few times to spare my life, but **please…just once more?**… Please spare mine and their lives Valar,”_

Running forward, his lugs were about to give up, his legs were getting weak but with sheer willpower, Bilbo kept putting one blooded foot in front of the other his hazy eyes locked on Mount Doom. He needed to get there, to save his friends.

The distance grew bigger with every step, refusing to look back Bilbo was hoping Nori and Bofur would be alright.

_“Let them survive!”_

Bilbo´s desperate cry echoed throughout the desolated lands of Mordor into the ears of an unlikely creature.


End file.
